Mis secretos, mis mellizos
by Zoe Ch
Summary: Edward de la noche a la mañana tiene dos hijos de los cuales ocuparse. Ésta responsabilidad acaba con sus esperanzas sobre el amor, pero de repente aparece Bella Swan con sus secretos. ¿Estarán ambos dispuestos a darse una oportunidad? Romance/Drama/Humor
1. Prólogo - Capítulo 1

**Summary:** Lo que se puede identificar es de Meyer. La trama y los mellizos son míos.

**Chicas/os! Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a todos mis one-shot's! He regresado por estos rumbos con esta nueva locura que va para largo. **  
><strong>Espero que me den su opinión con un review. Después de todo, es el alimento de las ganas de seguir escribiendo y de la inspiración.<strong>  
><strong>Laslos quiero. Nos vemos abajo en el globito blanco :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti."<strong>

**José Ángel Buesa.**

****Prólogo****

— ¿Edward? — lo llamó Tanya mientras entraba al departamento con la llave que su hermano le había entregado alguna vez.

El silencio inundaba el espacio y la oscuridad era densa dentro de la estancia.

Ella ya estaba más que enterada que él no estaba, no solo por lo desierto que se encontraba el apartamento sino que también porque no había contestado su llamado; y Edward siempre llegaba a su lado con tan solo nombrarlo.

Tanya empujó la carreola y encendió las luces de la estancia modera y sofisticada que era la sala. Miró todo con la tristeza pintada en su rostro, la tristeza propia que precede a lo que catalogamos como "la última vez".

La carreola estaba ya en medio de la estancia, cargando a dos angelitos de unos 5 meses apenas. Ambos yacían dormidos tranquilamente sin saber o tan siquiera entender que estaba pasando y que sucedería en el futuro.

Las manos pálidas de ella cubrieron los parpados cerrados que escondían sus ojos azules y pronto se vieron bañadas del agua y minerales que constituían sus lagrimas.

En su mente los pensamientos estaban distorcionados y con la cordura que le quedaba trataba de convencerse a sí misma que aunque tomar esa decisión era difícil, era la más acertada, la que cambiaría para bien el futuro de ellos si todo salía como ella lo había planeado y pensado.

El sillón negro hecho de cuero recibió su ya esbelto cuerpo y sacó del bolso azul que cargaba una pluma y la hoja de papel con el sobre blanco que había comprado esa mañana en una pequeña papelería.

Las lágrimas habían corrido ya su maquillaje y manchaban el papel en el cual el lapicero dejaba grabado su tinta, gracias al compás rápido de su mano al escribir con apresuro las palabras conexas que conformaban poco a poco una carta.

Cuando acabó, la leyó una vez más. Con una mueca en el rostro repaso las palabras que ella misma había escrito mientras se recordaba continuamente que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

El sobre recibió la hoja doblada en cuatro tres partes desiguales. Sus labios humedecieron el pegamento de los bordes y la cerró. Estaba lista ya. Respiró hondo durante unos segundos para recobrar valor, y cuando lo logró dejo el sobre en medio de los dos cuerpecitos en reposo de los pequeños.

Su instinto la obligó a revisarlos por lo que sería la última vez, acomodó sus abrigitos y la pequeña mantita que los cubría. Besó sus frentes con amor mientras un nuevo torrente de agua salía de sus ojos cual cascada abundante.

— Esto es lo mejor — les dijo a los niños mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, pero, hablaba más a su conciencia que no paraba de decirle a gritos que lo pensara y que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Suspiró y acalló a su conciencia como pudo. La decisión estaba tomada, ya no había tiempo para volver atrás, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Apagó la luz de la estancia y cerró la puerta con el cuidado de no despertar a los dos pequeñitos seres que estaban dentro.

Caminó por el pasillo llorando sin consuelo y en el espejo del ascensor miró su reflejo, el de una cobarde con el valor de aceptar que no podía con las cosas.

La calle fría y oscura la recibió con un frío impresionante justo después de haber abandonado el vestíbulo del edificio.

Emprendió el camino con pasos flojos y cansados, sin fijarse hacia donde iba o que era lo que haría. Sólo caminó como la muerte lo hace en medio de los callejones, en silencio y sin sentido.

— Esto es lo mejor — repitió de nuevo con la voz quebrada, intentando en vano convencerse.

Y así siguió hasta que se perdió en el mar negro de las calles de la ciudad de los vientos.

* * *

><p><strong>"No creo en la llamada de la sangre. La sangre no hace hermanos ni hijos. Los hace el amor y el respeto".<strong>

**Jaime de Mora y Aragón.**

**CAPÍTULO 1: De cómo dos ángeles llegaron a mí.**

Subí al auto sin muchas ganas, pero con el consuelo de que mi cama me esperaba en mi departamento.

Las calles estaban casi vacías a esa hora de la noche, unas cuantas almas iban a pie.

Divise la torre de apartamentos en la que se encontraba mi hogar, y minutos después aparque en el estacionamiento que me correspondía en el sótano del edificio.

Bajé del auto sin fuerzas y a duras penas me acerqué al ascensor que sin prisas me llevó hasta mi piso. Cansado di los pasos que me separaban de mi puerta y abrí sin fuerzas.

Un llanto me alertó y el cansancio se fue a reposar a un lugar lejano de mi cerebro. El llanto se me hacía conocido y se perdía en la oscuridad de mi apartamento.

Encendí la luz a tientas rápidamente y me sorprendió encontrar la carriola de mis sobrinos en medio de mi sala. A pasos agigantados me acerqué hasta donde estaban y Elizabeth era la que lloraba sin control.

Mis manos la tomaron para sacarla y la arrullé unos momentos hasta que se calmó y puede ver que Anthony también estaba ahí. Dormido pero presente.

La primera pregunto que me asalto fue el que hacían ahí, seguida de centenares de cuestionamientos nuevos, hasta que el llanto me llamó de nuevo.

Encontré la pañalera de ambos en el suelo y dentro de ella estaba una mamila preparada que le proporcioné a mi chiquita, Elizabeth la tomó con fuerza dándome a entender que su llanto era de hambre.

Estudié a la bebé mientras comía y en mi mente estaba preguntándome constantemente que rayos pasaba. El biberón pronto se vació y apoye le frágil cuerpecito en el mío para sacar un par de eructos. Una vez seguro de que todos los gases estaban fuera la acosté en el sillón flanqueándola de cojines y me senté a su lado pensando, levanté la vista a Tony y entonces un sobre blanco llamó mi atención.

Me puse de pie y lo tomé. Con ambas manos lo abrí con prisa, queriendo entender si esto era una broma pesada o si se trataba del típico caso de "Te pido el favor una vez lo hayas cumplido".

La caligrafía de Tanya me recibió, junto a gotas negras a lo largo del papel que supuse eran de maquillaje. ¿Por qué ella había corrido su maquillaje con llanto? ¿Cuál era el contenido de esta carta?

**_Querido Edward:_**

**_Lo siento hermano._**

**_Sé que estas sorprendido de encontrar a Anthony y a Elizabeth en medio de tu apartamento, pero eres el único en el que yo puedo confiar._**

**_Ya no puedo más y me duele el alma tener que aceptarlo, pues aunque quise no puedo. No nací para ser madre, o tal ves si pero no estoy lista aún y no quiero arruinar la vida de dos inocentes._**

**_Me voy._**

**_Sola y con mis penas. Quiero que tú cuides de ellos._**

**_Se los hubiese dejado a papá y mamá, pero no quiero cargarlos más de lo que yo misma hice. No quiero que tengan más obligaciones de las que yo di y que para ser sinceros fueron demasiadas._**

**_Eres el mayor y el que siempre quise más en secreto, por eso te busque a ti._**

**_Fue un atrevimiento dejarlos así, pero en un futuro será lo mejor que pudo haberles pasado. Se tan bueno con ellos como lo fuiste conmigo y dales el amor que ni yo ni su padre pudimos darles._**

**_Mi pecado será este, pero prefiero condenarme yo a que ellos sufran una vida dura a mi lado._**

**_Es lo mejor y espero que lo entiendas._**

**_No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por esas dos criaturas que de ahora en adelante son tuyas._**

**_Nos vemos, tal ves cuando te dirijas al cielo y yo esté en el infierno._**

**_Con amor, _**

**_Tanya._**

Cuando terminé de leer los ojos me escocían de las lágrimas contenidas y las dejé salir sin tapujos.

Anthony despertó y me veía con una expresión reconfortante, como si esa cabecita entendiese la profunda e hiriente situación.

"De ahora en adelante, son tuyos" repetí en mi mente y el balde de agua fría me despertó del drama en el que me estaba sumiendo. Era padre ahora. No de la forma en que todos lo pensamos, pero padre al fin y al cabo.

Me dolió en lo mas profundo ver la actitud de Tanya, pero después de unos minutos no pude más que comprenderla; pues la vida que había escogido no era la correcta y abandonar a sus bebés era más un acto de compasión hacia ellos más que abandono en sí.

Un nuevo sollozo me sacó de mis cavilaciones y esta vez era Anthony que rogaba por su comida.

Lo alimenté en mis brazos viéndolo atentamente, a esos ojos verdes iguales a los míos. Repetí el proceso que con su hermana y una vez listo completado todo me sonrió con una sonrisa desdentada; aguando mis ojos y mi alma de una forma desconocida para mí.

Tome el teléfono con una nueva misión en la vida, una que la cambiaría sin lugar a dudas.

— ¿Diga? — contestó Alice con voz soñolienta al otro lado del teléfono.

— Alice – respondí serio — Los necesito a todos ahora. Es Tanya.


	2. Aprendiendo a aceptar

**Summary:** Lo que se puede identificar es de Meyer. La trama y los mellizos son míos.

**Chicas/os! Primero que nada quiero agradecerles mucho todos los reviews y alertas! Espero me puedan disculpar el no haber contestado, pero estas semanas han sido de evaluaciones finales :| De cualquier modo, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste mucho y les aclaré un poquito más ;) Y no coman ansias que pronto viene Bella! :)**  
><strong>Espero que me den nuevamente su opinión con un review. Después de todo, es el alimento de las ganas de seguir escribiendo y de la inspiración.<strong>  
><strong>Laslos quiero. Nos vemos abajo en el globito blanco :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Nada no es felicidad si no se comparte con otra persona, y nada es verdadera tristeza si no se sufre completamente solo".<strong>

**Anónimo.**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Aprendiendo a aceptar.**

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, hijo? — preguntó mi padre mientras entraba a la estancia junto a mi madre. Justo detrás de ellos venían mis hermanos con sus respectivas parejas.

Sonreí suavemente al notar sus caras de recién levantados pero tratando de aparentar estar alertas.

— Pasen — contesté con voz cansada, el turno había sido agotador. Mi único deseo era anunciarles lo que había pasado y mi decisión.

Esperé a que todos tomaran asiento en los sillones de cuero negro que tenía en la sala, dispuestos para ello. Mamá bostezó suavemente y se recostó en el pecho de papá mientras los demás se acomodaban.

Los dejé solos en la sala y regresé hasta mi habitación, en la cama estaban acostados los bebés. Entré y me acerqué a ver si estaban bien, era increíble de que manera había cambiado mi vida en unos minutos.

Todos mis planes, mis esquemas y mis sueños se vieron cambiados para siempre. En unos minutos mi vida tomó un rumbo diferente y como si lo estuviese esperando lo acepté.

De un momento a otro mi soledad se acabó, dos pequeñas personitas ahora dependían de mí, de mi forma de actuar, de mis decisiones, de mi vida misma.

Un gorgoreo suave me hizo acercarme más y me di cuenta que Anthony estaba despierto y tratando de llevar su pequeño piececito a su boca. Sonreí y lo tomé en mis brazos suavemente mientras dejábamos a Elizabeth que dormía profundamente.

Dejé la puerta entreabierta, para estar alerta y pendiente de Lizzie. Avancé por el corredor mientras las manos de Tony jugaban con mi camisa.

Regresé a la sala con él en mis brazos y todos sonrieron sin entender la cruda realidad que significaba tenerlo conmigo en mi apartamento.

— ¿Esta Tanya aqui? — preguntó Emmet sonriendo como un niño, mi corazón se oprimió ante ello - ¡Pequeña, ven a saludarnos!

— Ella no está aquí Emmet — le contesté serio pero con cierto dolor en la voz – Ella se ha ido y creo que esta vez es para siempre

El eco de mi afirmación fue el único sonido que pululó en el ambiente por unos cuantos segundos. Los rostros se transformaron en una mueca en el instante y por primera vez en mi vida vi a Emmet con sus facciones – casi siempre risueñas – inundadas por la más pura tristeza.

Todos los demás no estaban mejor que él. Mamá lloraba en brazos de mi padre que a pesar de estar serio en sus ojos se veía cuan vulnerable emocionalmente se encontraba.

Una mueca se instaló en mi boca al escuchar como Alice sacaba conclusiones y susurrando un lastimero "Está muerta". Obviamente lo primero que pensaron fue en que Tanya había dejado el mundo de los vivos, y aunque no era así en realidad se trataba casi lo mismo. Se había jurado a si misma no volver a aparecer y desterrarse de nuestra vida. Como si la muerte se la hubiera llevado.

Mi cara se tornó serena nuevamente cuando mecí un poco a Tony que se estaba quedando dormido. Los deje unos minutos para que expresaran su dolor, antes de que llegaran también estaba llorando de la manera en que todos lo hacían y ciertamente me había ayudado; y aunque aun me sentía mal debía sobreponerme por los niños y porque estar mal no solucionaría de ninguna manera las cosas.

— Ha dejado a Tony y a Lizzy aquí — hablé después de tomar asiento con el pequeño dormido entre mis brazos y retomando la atención de la familia – Cuando regrese de mi turno en el hospital los encontré con una carta en la que deja los bebés a mi cargo.

— ¿Se fue? ¿Adonde? — preguntó Alice con la voz quebrada pero con cierto alivio en sus ojos de un extraño color, entre verdes y azules.

— No lo sé Allie — contesté con un susurro apagado mientras mis ojos estaban sobre el cuerpecito de Tony que descansaba con una medio sonrisa que me recordaba ami hermana pequeña – Dijo que era mejor que ellos quedaran junto a mi, pues yo si podría darles lo que ella nunca seria capaz

Todos guardaron silencio tratando de digerir la situación, que era extremadamente cruel y dura de afrontar para la familia. No era cosa fácil perder unos de los miembros de la familia y saber que era para siempre.

— Yo los cuidaré — afirmé después de unos minutos recobrando mi voz fuerte y llena de convencimiento – Amé a Tanya y por ese amor me haré cargo de sus pequeños, de ahora en adelante son mis hijos. En su memoria haré lo que sea necesario y estos dos angelitos tendrán lo que en efecto ella nunca podría darles.

— Esta bien — correspondió Carlisle seguido de un suspiró hondo — Edward, confiamos en ti y estamos mas que orgullosos. Pero, ¿no te parece una gran carga? Ni siquiera tienes alguien que te ayude con ellos y…

— No importa — hablé convencido cortando lo que sea que iba a decirme — Tengo que hacerlo, debo, es mi responsabilidad. En la vida nada es fácil, asé que trabajé para ser el mejor papá que ellos puedan tener… Y si tengo que ser mamá también pues lo acepto con valentía.

— ¿Segurísimo? — preguntó una voz femenina pero con cierto tono ronco, se trataba de Rosalie, la mujer de mi hermano, una mujer muy dura con la gente de fuera pero tierna y siempre preocupada por sus seres queridos. Sus labios rosados estaban distorsionados en una mueca de tristeza, ella había creado un lazo muy lindo con Tanya.

— Si Rose — contesté sonriéndolé al chiquito que tenia en mis brazos mientras este también sonreía en sueños — Después de todo, no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de ser padre de una noche a la otra…

Todos sonrieron un poco animados de nuevo, después de todo, llorar por Tanya no resolvería nada y lo sabíamos muy bien y por contadas experiencias.

Había sido realmente hermoso tenerla en nuestra vida, compartiéndonos su cariño y alegría, pero si ella quería desaparecer no había nada que pudiésemos hacer para que cambiara de opinión.

Los recuerdos serían lo único que nos dejaría para pensar en ella. Aunque a mi, en particular, me había dejado algo especial, algo inmensamente importante.

Y ese algo era la responsabilidad de criar a dos angelitos, sus dos hijos que ahora eran míos.

Mis dos hijos, con los cuales dormí acurrucado esa noche. La primera noche en la que pasaron a ser mi razón de vivir.

ᶲᶲᶲ

— Buenos días mamá — saludé entrando en la cocina con los dos chiquitines en la carreola de color negro con adornos de todos colores.

— Hola mis amores — contestó ella besando las mejillas de los tres, ganándose balbuceos y risas estruendosas e infantiles.

Mamá me sirvió un rico desayuno, el mismo que nos preparaba a los cuatro hermanos antes de irnos todos juntos a la escuela en el auto de papá. Sonreí con nostalgia al recordar esos días en los que entrabamos los cuatro juntos a la escuela y a pesar de que no jugábamos juntos siempre estábamos al pendiente de los demás. Siempre fuimos muy unidos.

— Iré con Alice a comprar algunas cosas — le comenté a mamá mientras dejaba el plato en el fregadero — ¿Podrías cuidarlos por mi un rato?

— Claro — dijo ella sonriéndole a sus nietos que la miraban embelesados desde su carreola — Vayan, ¡pero regresen pronto! ¡Estas criaturas dan gritos si no están contigo!

— Si mamá — contesté riéndome de sus ocurrencias y su dramatismo. La besé en la mejilla y salí a la sala en donde me esperaba el pequeño duende conocido como Alice "Adicta a la Compras" Cullen.

El camino al centro comercial fue tranquilo, Alice iba pensando en que sarta de cosas les compraría a sus sobrinos y se mantuvo callada todo el trayecto permitiéndome disfrutar de la paz y el sonido de la música clásica que inundaba el ambiente.

— ¿Edward? — me llamó ella con una mueca en el rostro mientras esperábamos en un rojo de semáforo, su tono me alertó y la volteé a ver para encontrarme con cierta tristeza en sus ojos

— ¿Qué pasa enana? — pregunté sonriéndole animadamente, tratando de cambiar su humor, no me gustaba ver esas expresiones en su rostro

— Es sobre Tanya — contestó en un suspiro mientras perdía su mirada en la ventana — No entiendo porque se fue, vivía en un apartamento lindo con sus niños y empezaba a salir de sus problemas por ellos, ¿Por qué se fue?

— No lo sé Alice — respondí mientras mis hombros se elevaban suavemente, mis ojos se enfocaban en la calle y mi pie se hundía en el acelerador al mismo tiempo — Ella sabrá y supongo que tendrá sus razones…

— ¿Y Garret? — medio gritó enojada — ¿Él no supo nada?

Gruñi enojado tal cual lo había hecho una de mis hermanas pequeñas.

Garret era el maldito idiota que había inducido a Tanya en lo que estaba metida. Lo conoció en el último año de la secundaria, cuando tenia 16 añitos apenas.

Él se comportaba suave y dulce con ella, Tanya se enamoró de él perdidamente y después de unos meses se hicieron novios. Todo avanzaba tranquilamente, hasta que ambos comenzaron a drogarse y tomar en las fiestas a las que asistían. A pesar de los valores que habíamos inculcado a Tanya como familia, ella acepto rápidamente y en una de sus "fiestas" llenas de alcohol y drogas quedó embarazada.

Como siempre se da en esos casos, Garret no se hizo cargo del embarazo y desapareció de la vida de mi hermana menor. Los mellizos nacieron un mes después de que ella cumplió finalmente los 18 años. Los Cullen los recibimos con una gran alegría y optimismo, pues al final todos los niños son una bendición en la vida de las familias.

Garret apareció de nuevo, prometiéndole el cielo, la luna y las estrellas a Tanya. La engañó haciéndole creer el cuento de que criarían juntos a los niños y que vivirían juntos hasta el fin de sus vidas. Una mentira más que obvia, que todos no encargamos de dejarle ver pero que ella se negó a creer; y nadie pudo pararla.

Un mes duró la mentira y él se fue después de golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente. Quisimos convencerla de que regresara a casa de nuestros padres pero se negó a aceptar. Sonreí con tristeza, desde pequeña había sido muy terca.

Nos aseguró con lágrimas en los ojos que lo que había pasado con Garret la había cambiado y que de ahora en adelante viviría para los niños. Todo iba bien hasta que cayó en drogas nuevamente aunque las había evitado desde que supo de su embarazo.

Y Cuatro meses exactos después de eso, Tony y Eli aparecen en mi apartamento y mi hermana dada por perdida para siempre.

Alice guardó silencio al ver que yo no estaba exactamente con ella, sino perdido en un mar de recuerdos del triste camino que Tanya había recorrido y el que le esperaba si su vida continuaba de la manera en que ya estaba.

Una lagrimas se deslizo en mi mejilla al recordar la ilusión con la que la esperábamos en casa, pues cuando ella nació yo tenia siete años, Emmet tenia cinco y Alice tenia tres.

_— ¡Papá! — grité con alegría cuando mi pequeña mano siento un movimiento el vientre de mi madre — ¡Tanya se mueve!_

_— Si mi amor — habló ella acariciando con su suave mano mi cabeza, mientras mi oreja permanecía pegada en su crecido estomago — Se mueve, porque ya quiere ver a sus hermanitos_

_— Yo tamien quiero verla — le contesté sonriendo con ilusión y mostrando el pequeño espacio que había dejado el primer diente que se me había caído unos días antes._

_— ¡Yo quero mana ya! — gritaba Emmet que estaba tirado en el piso coloreando y arrojando los colores por todos lados mientras hablaba. Alice se encontraba al lado de mamá en el piso con una muñeca en sus manos, solo sonreía pues no le gustaba mucho hablar._

_Papá al fin llegó a la habitación después de que yo mismo lo había llamado, se nos acercó y beso el vientre de mamá con ternura._

_— Tany — le habló mientras su mano acariciaba dulcemente donde antes yo había puesto mi oreja — Ven ya, te necesitamos en nuestras vidas cariño. Papá, Mamá, Edward, Emmet y Alice queremos conocerte ya._

_Todos sonreíamos con amor al ver a papá y al darnos cuenta que nuestra hermana estaba a punto de nacer, pues Esme para esa época tenia 8 meses de embarazo._

_Cenamos y justo cuando estábamos viendo televisión, mamá llamó a papá en un grito y unos minutos después se fue al hospital con papá y nos quedamos con nuestra nana. No dormimos en vela, esperando a la nueva Cullen; pero morfeo nos arrastro para bien o para mal dejándonos a los tres dormidos sobre la cama de la habitación de nuestros padres._

_El 2 de octubre en la mañana mientras veíamos una caricatura en la sala, la puerta se abrió y en brazos de mamá venia Tany; mi hermanita menor._

_Corrimos hacia ella y la vimos tan chiquita y bonita. Sus ojos azules un poco mas claros que los de Em nos saludaban con un brillo especial, reconociéndonos. Su narizita era un botoncito y sus labios una línea rosadita._

_— Te amo Tanya — le hablé mientras acariciaba su cabezita cubierta con una pelusita rojiza que en el futuro se convirtió en una melena grande y hermosa – Siempre te amaré y cuidaré, pues eres la mas chiquita, eres la que mas querremos._

— ¡EDWARD! — gritó Alice, despertándome de mi ensoñación y moviendo una mano delante de mis ojos — ¡Me dejaste sola!

— Lo siento Allie — contesté moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de alejar los recuerdos que estaban lastimándome — Vamos que tenemos poco tiempo

Compramos toda la tarde, desde cunas y una mecedora hasta ropita de varias tallas. Fue divertido pasar tiempo con Alice, desde pequeña ella siempre me había tenido un especial cariño y hacíamos muchas cosas juntos. Incluso comprábamos juntos aunque a veces me sacase de quicio.

Llenamos el auto de cosas y las demás las enviarían a la casa que desde hacia días había comprado y que pensaba estrenar ya; pues los niños lo ameritaban.

— ¡Terminamos! — grité con alegría mientras entrabamos a la casa de mis padres con las llaves del auto en mi mano alzada en señal de ¿victoria?

Alice rio y me empujó para que pasara. Nos acercamos a mamá que nos veía con una sonrisa mientras estaba dándole de comer a Elizabeth y no pude evitar ver los ojos azules de mi pequeña, los ojos de mi Tanya.

Me tragué el nudo que se me formó en la garganta y la tomé de los brazos de mi madre cuando terminó. La abracé a mi cuerpo suavemente pero con todo mi amor, a esa chiquita tan parecida a lo que ahora era el fantasma de nuestras vidas, su madre.


	3. El amor tiene que esperar

**Summary:** Lo que se puede identificar es de Meyer. La trama y los mellizos son míos.

**Chicas/os! Primero que nada quiero agradecerles mucho todos los reviews! Me han alegrado los días! Quiero que me disculpen si se me pasó contestar alguno, pero algunos problemas personales me han absorbido y es por ello que no actualicé tan pronto! Perdón, mil veces perdón!  
>Espero que este capítulo les guste mucho y es un poco largo en pago de la espera! Y además, YA APARECIÓ BELLA ;)<br>****Cuento con que me den nuevamente su opinión con un review. Después de todo, es el alimento de las ganas de seguir escribiendo y de la inspiración.****Las/los quiero.  
>Nos vemos abajo en el globito blanco :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"El verdadero amor supone siempre la renuncia a la propia comodidad personal"<br>León Tolstoi.**

**CAPÍTULO 3: El amor tiene que esperar.**

— Dr. Cullen, se le necesita en el puesto de enfermería — leí en mi bíper que acababa de sonar. Sonreí suavemente y aliviado pues no se trataba de ninguna emergencia y eso me dio el entusiasmo suficiente para caminar con energía hasta donde me habían llamado.

Éste era yo. Edward Anthony Cullen Platt, doctor en pediatría.

Ésta era mi profesión, mi manera de ayudarle al mundo. El hospital de Chicago era bastante grande y con esfuerzo había alcanzado convertirme en médico de planta en el ala de pediatría.

Había seguido los pasos de mi padre al estudiar medicina, aunque él trabajaba en otro hospital siendo el Director. Muchas veces me había dicho que trabajara en su hospital, pero me había negado rotundamente. Quería lograr todo por mi propia cuenta y que nadie tuviese el lugar de decir que las influencias me habían ayudado.  
>Quería ser verdadero merecedor de lo que lograra en mi vida.<p>

Muchos me decían que lo mío era verdadera vocación, pero para mi era mi deber, mi forma de retribuir al mundo lo bueno que había sido conmigo.  
>Con el paso de años había aprendido una lección importante, que sin importar los problemas y las adversidades, la vida es un regalo que no debe verse con desprecio pues es el pago por el sufrimiento de nacer.<br>Y sin con mi trabajo podía preservar la vida de los demás, lo haría con gusto hasta que mis manos estuviesen ya demasiados temblorosas y cansadas como para ayudar y ser útiles.

— Dr. Cullen — me llamó Sue, la enfermera en mando en el ala pediátrica. Yo la conocía desde siempre pues era amiga de la familia desde que había trabajado con papá en otro hospital, ella nos había visto nacer a mí y a mis hermanos pero insistía en mantener el "protocolo enfermera-doctor". ¡Era tan testaruda! — Hay una nueva compañera en la planta y ella será su asistente en los turnos debido a que Ángela ya esta incapacitada, pronto dará a luz a su bebé.

— De acuerdo Sue, esperemos que este todo bien con Ángela — comenté sonriendo, Ángela era una chica muy buena y dulce que se merecía un descanso antes de traer a su pequeño al mundo — ¿Está la suplente ya aquí?

— Si Doctor — contestó ella mientras ordenaba unos cuantos papeles de su portafolio — Su nombre es Isabella Swan y tiene cuatro años de ser enfermera, contando ya sus años como residente mientras estudiaba; acaba de mudarse, viene desde Washington.

— Bien — dije sonriendo ante las explicación de Sue, ella sabía que era innecesario el resumen del curriculum de la chica, pues confiaba en ella y lo que era bueno para ella era bueno para mi, pero así era ella. Una mujer respetuosa del protocolo.

Asintió con la cabeza y me informó que iría a buscar a la chica. Mientras iba saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón, dispuesto a hacer una llamada.

Marqué los números con una sonrisa en los labios. Escuché dos pitidos hasta que levantaron el teléfono y me contestó la voz dulce y suave de mi madre.

— Hola mamá — la saludé con cariño, amaba mucho a mi madre — ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien cielo — contestó ella con alegría. Mi madre era una mujer que amaba los detalles dulces, con una simple llamada se llenaba de alegría.

— Me alegra mamá — le dije con sinceridad — ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Bien? ¿Elizabeth ya esta mejor de la alergia?

Los niños tenían ya tres semanas de estar conmigo, pero se sentía como si habían estado junto a mí desde el inicio. Mi vida había cambiado tan radicalmente en cuestión de días. Y ya recién me estaba enfrentando a la primera complicación de salud con uno de los dos, esta primera vez era con Elizabeth.

Hacía dos días nos habíamos reunido todos para un almuerzo en mi nueva casa.  
>Todos los hombres habíamos estado viendo un partido de fútbol con los bebés mientras las mujeres cocinaban y preparaban todo.<p>

Emmett había llevado algunas chucherías y dulces que estábamos compartiendo mientras mirábamos un tanto embelesados un partido de fútbol.  
>Tony y Eli en cambio, miraban con interés lo que todos los hombres de la familia nos llevábamos a la boca cada cierto tiempo y en parte se debía a que desde hacía unos días había comenzado a darles alimentos acuosos. Con mi padre habíamos pasado riéndonos un rato de las caritas que ponían mis hijos cada que veían que Emmett se llevaba un dulce a la boca.<p>

Después de tanto ver sus ojitos llenos de curiosidad y deseo infantil decidimos darles a probar un poco de chocolate, que era lo más blando que teníamos.  
>Con los dedos me encargué de transformarlo en una pasta lo más suave y digerible posible para el estómago chiquito de mis hijos.<br>Elizabeth y Anthony abrieron sus boquitas dispuestos y fue mucho más divertido ver sus expresiones al tragar y sentir el sabor, tanto que les tomamos videos y fotografías del épico momento bautizado por Emmett como "el día en que los mellizos aprendieron el sentido de vivir y comer chocolate".

Almorzamos y compartimos toda la tarde en familia como siempre lo hacíamos cuando nos reuníamos.  
>Una vez todos se fueron, bañé a los niños y los acosté a cada uno en sus cunas calentitas, cayeron rendidos pues toda la tarde se habían divertido muchísimo.<br>Bajé a la primera planta con el pequeño walkie-talkie que comunicaba todo lo que pasaba en la habitación de los bebés.  
>Recogí lo que faltaba y limpié el desorden que habíamos creado. Una vez terminé subí a mi habitación, deje el comunicador en una de las mesas de noche, cogí una toalla y tomé una ducha. Cuando salí del baño un llanto estridente me recibió no solo con el comunicador sino que también se escuchaba sin necesidad de él.<p>

Me cambié lo más rápido que mi humanidad me permitió y corrí hasta el cuarto de mis hijos. Como había determinado en mi mente en un principio, se trataba de Elizabeth que se encontraba totalmente roja y con su bella carita hinchada.  
>La preocupación que sentí fue tan grande que casi pude sentir el momento en que mi alma quería dejar mi cuerpo.<p>

Quise llorar y gritar pero me obligué a calmarme, por algo era médico pediatra y tenía que usar la frialdad que siempre utilizaba a la hora de analizar un caso. Aunque era muy difícil dado que se trataba de mi hija. En esos momentos entendía a todos los padres de los niños en el Hospital, no importa cuan pequeño sea, lo que pasa está afectando a tus hijos y no puedes estar tranquilo pues se trata de tu razón de vivir.

La tomé con amor y la saqué de la cuna, su piel quemaba y temí mucho al darme cuenta de que la fiebre podía tener ya varios minutos y que una convulsión era muy probable.  
>Corrí lo más que permitió llevarla en mis brazos y la recosté en la cama mientras buscaba mi maletín. Saqué el termómetro y tomé su temperatura, estaba en treinta y ocho grados, rozando peligrosamente los treinta y nueve.<br>Tomé una toalla de mi baño y la empapé de agua fría y la coloqué sobre su frente. Traté en unos segundos de definir lo que le pasaba, pero los síntomas no apuntaban a nada concreto por lo que decidí quitarle su ropita para revisarla.  
>Una vez lo hice descubrí cientos de pequeñas erupciones en su cuerpecito que estaba todo rojo, en el instante entendí de que se trataba.<br>Era una alergia.

Tomé el teléfono y llamé directamente a una farmacia veinticuatro horas con servicio a domicilio y pedí un jarabe con acetaminofén y loratadina.  
>Mientras el pedido llegaba seguí con los paños mojados sobre su cuerpo y la temperatura fue bajando, pero mi princesa seguía llorando por la incomodidad en su piel por lo que la tomé en mis brazos y la arrullé para tranquilizarla y lograr que conciliara el sueño.<p>

Unos minutos después se quedó dormida en mis brazos. No paré de arrullarla hasta que una media hora después la medicina llegó.  
>La desperté y le di una cucharadita del medicamento, mi niña estaba tan cansada que no hizo intento de detenerme y su mueca de desagrado hacia la medicina fue apenas perceptible. Unos pocos momentos después se volvió a dormir y pasé toda la noche en vela de mi princesa.<p>

— Si hijo – me respondió mi madre con alegría y alivio — Ya no tiene fiebre y las erupciones le están desapareciendo. Además, hoy la bañe hoy con agua con sal para ayudarla.

— Gracias por eso mamá — le dije con verdadera sinceridad, si bien yo era médico y creía en los avances científicos también sabía que algunas de las cosas que las madres saben son realmente efectivas, y en efecto, el agua con sal era una solución que ayudaba a calmar la picazón de las erupciones alérgicas y a desaparecerlas más rápidamente.

— De nada mi amor — me contestó ella con suavidad y pude adivinar una sonrisa en su rostro — ¡Ahora, vuelve a trabajar!

— Si madre — reí suavemente — Te quiero, dale un beso a mis hijos por mí.

— Lo haré — aseguró con voz risueña — ¡Ah! ¡Edward, lo olvidaba! ¡La alergia no fue por el chocolate en sí! ¡Fue porque traía almendras!

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — pregunté cauteloso, ya podía imaginar a mamá dándole chocolate a los niños de nuevo.

— Porque hoy hice la prueba — confirmó como si estuviese hablando del clima — Les di chocolate y no pasó nada, entonces me puse a pensar y recordé que Emmett les dio a probar chocolate con almendras por eso es que hoy no pasó nada con Lizzie. ¡Están encantados con el chocolate!

— ¡MAMÁ! — le reclamé y bufé al mismo tiempo — ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¿Sabes que de haber sido solo el chocolate la causa, Lizzie hubiera tenido la alergia de nuevo y esta vez se le pudo haber cerrado la tráquea y la hubieses visto morir ahogada?

Lo dije todo rápido un poco cabreado con mi madre, pero también poniéndole mucho drama para que entendiera que no debía hacer esos experimentos con los niños; para eso existían ya las pruebas de determinación de alergias.

— No seas dramático — repuso con tono aburrido y cansado, obviamente no logré mi cometido — Hice ese tipo de pruebas con tus hermanos y tú cientos de veces y no vi a nadie morir ahogado. Deja el drama y vuelve al trabajo. Te amo.

Colgó y suspiré fuertemente aunque poco después me largué a soltar una pequeña risa.  
>Mi madre realmente era un caso, pero bien sabía que no había nadie mejor en el mundo para cuidar a mis hijos.<p>

Me disponía a guardar mi celular cuando cayó un mensaje.  
>Vi que era de mi madre y lo abrí. Era una fotografía. Anthony y Elizabeth sostenían cada uno en sus pequeñas manitas un trozo de chocolate y mi madre se había encargado de escribir en un papel blanco que estaba en medio de los dos y rezaba "¡Nada de Almendras!".<br>Sonreí más fuerte y la guardé. La imprimiría y la pondría en un marco para colocarla en la sala en casa.

— ¿Doctor Cullen? — me llamó suavemente Sue, no había escuchado sus pasos — La chica ya está aquí, acompáñeme.

— De acuerdo — contesté, mi mano introdujo mi celular en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y la seguí por el pasillo hacia el otro puesto de enfermeras que se encontraba en el ala de pediatría que era el ala más grande del Hospital.

A lo lejos divisé una cabellera caoba impresionante por su color, su forma y su largo. Me pregunté de quién se trataba sin saber que pronto lo descubriría.  
>A medida que nos acercamos pude ver más de cerca a la chica que se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros hablando animadamente con otra enfermera.<br>Noté su traje blanco de enfermera, y deduje que ella era Isabella Swan.

— Isabella — llamó Sue a la chica y está volteó casi en cámara lenta.

En el mismo momento en que lo hizo yo creí morir y haber llegado al cielo. Si es que este existía.

La chica era un ángel con ojos inmensos color chocolate, piscinas puras de color café.  
>Su rostro con forma de corazón, hecho con líneas suaves y femeninas.<br>Sus labios rojos, con el superior un poco más relleno que el inferior, perfectamente hermosos dentro de su imperfección.  
>Su nariz pequeña pero con un respingado tierno, unas cejas perfectamente delineadas de forma delgada y sensual dándole énfasis a sus ojos, profundos, limpios e hipnotizantes.<br>Su cuerpo menudo estaba lleno de exquisitas curvas, cubiertas por el traje blanco de enfermera que portaba altiva y dispuesta.

La observé hasta que llegué a su rostro nuevamente y al parecer ella no se dio cuenta de mi descarada inspección pues me sonrió de manera suave y encantadora; y por primera vez en mi vida me quedé sin una palabra en la boca.

Desde pequeño había sido un chico comunicativo y sociable, pero Isabella Swan me había dejado mudo con solo verla de cerca.  
>¿Qué tenia, que era lo que me pasaba? ¿Qué me había hecho esa preciosa enfermera?<p>

— ¿Dr. Cullen? — me llamó ella con voz suave como una caricia. En ese instante todas las piezas de mis suposiciones encajaron. Ella era un ángel, no podía ser otra cosa.

— Si — contesté secamente viéndola con pena, pues me había quedado bastante enajenado durante un rato observándola sin contestar.

— Es un gusto conocerle — dijo con una nueva sonrisa encantadora — Soy Bella Swan, me gradué de la escuela de enfermería de la Universidad de Washington, con una especialidad en cuidados medico-quirúrgicos en pediatría.

Me alegré al escuchar eso, como profesional era una chica que poseía bastante preparación a pesar de no tener más de veintitrés años.

"Tu tienes veinticinco, no te creas tan viejo" comentó mi voz interna y sonreí inconscientemente, ella respondió hermosa y radiante.

— Muy bien Srita. Swan — la llamé tomando el cuadro de pacientes que teníamos en lista de revisión, un cosquilleo recorrió mi lengua en el momento en el que mencione su nombre — Empezaremos en este mismo momento. Pasaremos evaluando toda el ala, pues tenemos varios pacientes que llegaron de urgencias.

— De acuerdo — accedió acercándose a mi lado con otro cuadro igual en las manos que Sue le había entregado en silencia — Muchísimas gracias Sue. La veo luego.

— Si mi niña — le contestó la mujer sonriéndole con cariño y deseándole suerte con la mirada a lo que no pude evitar bufar.

Para que necesitaba suerte? Yo no era ningún monstruo gruñón!, ¿o sí? Bufé bajito nuevamente ante las estupideces que estaba pensando.

Caminamos por el pasillo en un cómodo silencio, revisando cada uno sus papeles aunque yo iba muy distraído, pensando en que rayos me había pasado unos minutos antes. Yo no era tímido y con las mujeres mucho menos, pero había algo en Bella Swan que me quitaba la respiración.

Me obligué a concentrarme una vez que llegamos a la primera habitación, la de Jeremy Parker. Un chico de 16 años que recientemente había pasado por una apendiceptomía de emergencia.

— ¿Podrías limpiar su herida? — le pedí a Bella suavemente, era de rutina probar a las enfermeras en el primer día desde cosas tan sencillas hasta asistir en emergencias por un rato.

Accedió con un movimiento de manos y acarició suavemente la cara del chico que estaba dormido con el objetivo de despertarlo. Sentí envidia.  
>Jeremy abrió los ojos y quizá creyó que estaba muerto al verla tan linda porque su expresión fue de total sorpresa, embelesamiento y miedo.<br>Tuve unas imperiosas ganas de reír pero me contuve, no era el momento correcto para hacerlo.

— Buen día Jeremy – le saludó ella con su voz suave, femenina y hasta sensual sin querer — Voy a limpiarte la herida cariño, así que quiero que te mantengas quieto, ¿sí?

El chico asintió con la cabeza sin salir de su aturdimiento y por un momento sentí celos de la forma en que la miraba.  
>Esperen, ¿celos? ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía sentir celos hacia ella si apenas tenía unos 20 minutos de conocerla?<br>¡Esto estaba mal! ¡Muy mal!

Moví mi cabeza de manera ruda para alejar esos pensamientos y me concentré en verla trabajando.  
>Sus manos blancas, tiernas y cariñosas pasaron con cuidado por el cuerpo del adolescente y retiraron suavemente la gasa de algodón que cubría las suturas.<br>Con increíble soltura manipulo el jabón, el algodón y las cremas cicatrizantes.  
>Después de unos minutos Jeremy tenía su herida limpia y una mirada de adoración hacia la chica que lo había tendido.<br>Yo no estaba mejor que él.  
>Verla era algo hechizante y cautivador. Era muy suave pero ágil. Me atreví a pensar que mucho mejor que las enfermeras con más años de experiencia.<p>

— Termine — dijo mirándome con una sonrisa de complacencia y sonreí en respuesta

Así pasó la tarde y la noche, en medio de enfermos jóvenes del ala pediátrica. Bella me sorprendía mucho, era amable y cariñosa con todos los pacientes y en los momentos que habíamos conversado había resultado ser una chica divertida. Sentía como si la conocía de toda la vida.  
>El turno terminó exactamente a la medianoche en punto y me fui cansado a cambiarme a mi despacho después de despedirme de ella.<p>

Me despedí de las otras enfermeras que se encontraban en el puesto para cubrir el siguiente turno y salí al frío de la noche en Chicago.  
>El Volvo arrancó del pavimento y en el espejo retrovisor, a lo lejos divisé unos mechones ondulados de color caoba moverse con el viento.<p>

ᶲᶲᶲ

— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen Platt! — medio gritó y medio chilló Esme con una expresión enojada mientras me abría la puerta — ¿Qué horas son éstas, jovencito?

— Mamá — contesté hastiado por la escenita, más acorde con un chico de quince años que conmigo.

— No es por ti que lo hago, es por tus hijos — sonreí ante la mención de mis niños — ¿Cómo pretendes cuidarlos si no estas con ellos?

— Ya estoy aquí — le susurré y besé su mejilla para tranquilizarle. Entré a casa de mis padres con total naturalidad, después de todo esa había sido mi casa también — ¿Y papá?

— Cambiándole el pañal a Lizzy — respondió riendo suavemente — La pobre no ha podido dormir, porque no le has cantado.

Sonreí con ternura y emoción, mi niña y yo habíamos hecho una conexión bastante linda y fuerte. Eso no significaba que no la tenía con Anthony, porque si la tenía.  
>Pero parecía que Lizzy era más dependiente de mí de lo que Tony llegaría algún día a ser.<p>

Subí las escaleras con entusiasmo y al abrir la puerta del cuarto destinado a mis hijos me recibió mi padre que arrullaba a mi niña en sus brazos.  
>No pude evitar que una imagen mental hiciera presencia en mi cabeza, una en la que papá hacía lo mismo pero con otro bebé muy parecido a Elizabeth, su mamá.<p>

Sonreí con un poco de nostalgia mezclada con mi alegría. Tenía ganas de llorar con una sonrisa en la cara.  
>Apoyé mi mano en el hombro de mi padre y él me sonrió en respuesta mientras cantaba alguna canción de cuna antigua que aún recordaba.<p>

Lizzie se durmió y él la poso en la pequeña cuna rosa que era de la pequeña princesa.

— Debes dejar un poco mas el trabajo — comentó el con una pequeña mueca en sus labios, supuse que por el hecho de tener que decirme algo. Yo nunca había sido de esos a los que regañan o aconsejan mucho y por lo menos para papá siempre había sido difícil "regañarme"— Ahora ellos deben ser mas importantes que los turnos

— Lo sé — contesté bajando la cabeza apenado, ya sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo y pensaba cambiarlo en unos días — Lo hare papá.

— Eso es hijo — me dijo sonriendo de nuevo con una calma imperturbable en el rostro, como era habitual en él — Hazme sentir más orgulloso de lo que ya estoy.

No respondí, solo me limité a sonreír suavemente y a ver a los dos chiquitos en sus cunas, a mis dos hijos.

ᶲᶲᶲ

— Elizabeth — susurré mientras corría a la habitación de los niños.

Como era costumbre Tony dormía como una roca, a pesar de que su hermana estaba gritando, no llorando.  
>Mi hijo a veces me preocupaba, si no hubiese comprobado más de una vez que respiraba pudo haber sido muy probable que pensara que estaba muerto.<p>

Elizabeth lloraba sin consuelo a todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones le permitían. La saqué de la cuna y la arrullé contra mi pecho por un rato pero nada. Seguía llorando.

Bajé a la cocina con ella en mis brazos, la senté en su sillita para comer y le prepare un biberón lo más rápido que pude con sus ahora aullidos de fondo.  
>Terminé y la tomé nuevamente y ubiqué el chupete de la mamila en su boca; pero tampoco lo quiso.<p>

Subí a mi habitación y estando en medio de ella la mecí en la cuna que había formado con mis brazos y nada.  
>Sus ojitos no dejaban de sacar lágrimas y sus sollozos que aunque eran suaves llegaban como gritos a mis oídos desesperados.<p>

— Amor — dije besándola en sus pómulos que estaban muy rojos — Por favor, deja de llorar.

Otro sollozo más fuerte fue mi respuesta.

— Lizzy — le susurré lleno de pánico al verme incapaz de comprender que le pasaba, incapaz de saber si era algo muy malo — Amor, mi vida, ¿Qué pasa princesa?

Siguió llorando con fuerza y después de unos segundos más lloré con ella.  
>Las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas al sentirme impotente, y lloré como ella lo hacía mi hija, sin consuelo.<br>Me tiré en el piso con ella en mis brazos y la contemplé de forma borrosa debido a las gotas de agua salada que nublaban y empañaban mi visión.

— ¿Qué pasa mi amor? — le pregunté con susurros mientras la acariciaba y de repente pensé en que era realmente lo que le podía estar pasando a mi muñequita - ¿Es a mamá a quien necesitas?

Mi hija dio un chillido que tomé por asentimiento y me miró directamente con esos ojos azules tan penetrantes y hermosos, como esperando a que continuara.

— Ella no está mi amor — hablé mientras seguía llorando, la sostuve con un brazo mientras que mi otra mano viajaba a mi nariz en un intento de controlar mi llanto y las secreciones nasales — Pero yo si me quedo contigo, yo te quiero mi niña. Te cuidaré siempre, pero no llores por Tanya. Ella te ama, pero hay que seguir aunque no esté con nosotros.

La acuné más cerca de mi pecho, para que escuchase el latir de mi corazón, que latía solo por ella y por su hermano que descansaba en su cuna.

Con la voz entrecortada por el llanto empecé a cantarle, con voz lastimera y dolida.

**Muñeca chiquitita... granito de café  
>si me pides la vida, la vida te daré<br>trayendo de la luna, tajadas de melón  
>para que se te endulce de luz el corazón.<strong>

**El canto que te canto es para hacerte dormir**  
><strong>mientras te estoy cantando me va durmiendo a mi,<strong>  
><strong>porque también yo tengo de niño el corazón<strong>  
><strong>como tu muñequita entrañas de algodón<strong>

**Negrita chiquitita, con alma de papel**  
><strong>si cierras tus ojitos en sombras quedaré<strong>  
><strong>y entonces dos estrellas tus ojitos serán<strong>  
><strong>que desde el cielo lejos mirándome estarán.<strong>

Lizzy se empezó a dormir despacito, el llanto había desaparecido y el mio también lo había hecho.

A pesar de que de mis ojos ya no escapaban lágrimas, mi corazón no estaba para nada bien.  
>Lo único que pasaba era por mi mente eran pensamientos preocupantes, me preocupa que ella aun siendo una bebita que no entendía nada todavía extrañaba a su mamá, ¿Qué pasaría cuando creciesen? ¿Qué les diría cuando un día preguntaran por su madre?<p>

Me decaí aun más mientras seguía cantándole a Lizzy la canción de cuna que mamá me había enseñado mientras esperábamos a Tanya, y que después de su nacimiento le cantaba todas las noches en su cunita rosa; esperando que se durmiera con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Terminé de cantar y me puse en pie con la muñequita dormida ya.

Con pasos lentos regresé a su habitación y la recosté de nuevo en su cunita dentro del cuarto que mis hermanos habían pintado con esmero para que creciera feliz.  
>Pero su carita hacia unos momentos era todo, menos eso. Feliz.<p>

Por primera vez desde que estaban conmigo sentí la realidad caer sobre mis hombros.

Pero, era Edward Cullen ¿no?

El mayor de los hijos Cullen, el hombre después de papá, el más responsable, el más cuidadoso, el más fiel a lo que quería, el ejemplo de éxito y el más valiente.

Suspiré con pesadez. En ese mismo momento me avergoncé de todos esos títulos, no me sentía el mismo Edward Cullen. Me sentía… ¿Incapaz?

El criarlos, amarlos, en fin, él ser su padre no era difícil, pero, el recuerdo de Tanya era lo que más mortificaba; porque lo bueno que yo era no sería comparable al amor de una madre de verdad, nacida con esa cualidad en sus venas.

"Encontraras una madre para ellos" me dijo una voz en mi cabeza, dándome un apretón de hombro mental en tono de consuelo.

Gruñí y me reprendí internamente con toda la rabia que era capaz de concebir en mis venas. ¿Cómo se me ocurría pensar eso? ¿Cómo era capaz de ser tan egoísta?

— Duerme mi vida — le hablé a mi hija, aunque ella ya estaba dormida. Le regalé un pequeño beso en la frente y salí del cuarto.

Bajé a la sala y me dejé caer en el sillón de manera pesada. Era inútil ya tratar de conciliar el sueño, sabía bien que esa noche me dedicaría a pensar minuciosamente en todo, en plan introspección.

El recuerdo de la recomendación de mi conciencia me puso rojo del coraje nuevamente.

Tener una mujer era el peor error que podría cometer para con mis hijos.  
>De primera mano, por experiencias conocidas, sabía que las madrastras eran malas y demasiado duras con sus hijastros; aunque delante de sus maridos eran todo lo contrario.<p>

Claro que no podía generalizar, no todas las mujeres eran de la misma manera, y suspiré cansado aceptándolo. Pero, prefería no arriesgarme a descubrirlo. Mis hijos jamás pasarían en algún experimento como ese.

Un dolor profundo me partió el corazón cuando fui consiente de las decisiones que estaba tomando, hacía tiempo yo pensaba que me había llegado la hora de sentar cabeza, de enamorarme y formar una familia. Construir un legado, criar hijos y dejar algo mío en el mundo.

Parte de ello ya lo tenía y lo estaba haciendo, era padre ahora. Un orgulloso padre.  
>Pero, lo que me dolía era el hecho de aceptar que se había acabado la esperanza de encontrar una mujer para amar y ser feliz junto a ella.<br>Me dolía no tener esa oportunidad, no tener la oportunidad de amar a una mujer con toda el alma, compartir una vida junto a esa mujer que me complementara, que me entendiera y me aceptara sin condiciones.

Aunque, el pensar en no tener eso no era un dolor tan duro como lo seria ver a mis bebés sufrir en manos de una extraña en sus vidas.  
>Mis hijos eran más que necesarios en mi vida, se habían vuelto en menos de un mes dentro de mi vida en una parte imprescindible a la que no podía causarle daño o lastimar ni de manera indirecta.<p>

El amor podía esperar.  
>La mujer para mi debería esperar por lo menos hasta que ellos pudiesen comprenderlo y aceptarlo, cuando ya fueran mayores.<br>Cuando ambos hubiesen experimentado lo que es el amor y fueran lo suficiente maduros para darse cuenta de que era un lujo que ya podía darme después de criarlos.

Porque si el sacrificio era por ellos, no se veía tan grande comparado con la felicidad que tendrían, con la felicidad que yo les daría entregándoles mi vida entera para lograrlo.

— ¿Por qué no hay manuales para ser padre soltero? — pregunté en voz alta, escuchando el silencio como respuesta pues no había nadie mas conmigo.

Suspiré cansado y lo mejor que pude hacer fue caminar los pasos que me separaban de mi habitación, una vez allí me arrastré a mi cama y me tiré sobre ella a contemplar el techo; como un adolescente confundido y no como el hombre que era.

— Nada de mujeres, Cullen — dije en voz alta, tratando con ello de convencer a cada célula de mi ser — Hasta que ellos se vayan o sean lo suficientemente maduros tu tendrás tus derechos…

Asentí con la cabeza como apoyo a mis propias palabras y me sentí un poco reconfortado ante mi decisión.

Empecé a caer dormido pensando en ello sin darme cuenta, sin siquiera pensar que el amor de mi vida estaba más cerca de lo que yo hubiese querido, ó pensado.


	4. Tambaleando

**Summary:** Lo que se puede identificar es de Meyer. La trama y los mellizos son míos.

**Chicas/os! Gracias de nuevo por los reviews y alertas! Mil veces perdón por la espera, pero las cosas no han andado bien por mi vida :( Pero, fuera depresión y por eso les traigo éste nuevo capítulo :D**  
><strong>Espero les guste y que me den nuevamente su opinión con un review. Después de todo, es el alimento de las ganas de seguir escribiendo y de la inspiración.<strong>  
><strong>Laslos quiero. Nos vemos abajo en el globito blanco :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Un hecho vale más que mil palabras... o promesas".<strong>

**Anónimo.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Tambaleando.**

— Dr. Cullen — me llamó una voz suave a mis espaldas, una voz que hizo que todos los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaran por la dulzura y ternura con la que ese hermoso timbre de voz acarició lentamente mi apellido.

— Dime Bella — contesté volteando lentamente hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara. Mi vuelta ocasionó que la distancia entre nosotros se volviese muy corta, permitiéndome deleitarme con el único y exquisito olor a fresias que su cuerpo transmitía.

— Buenos días — respondió con un sonrojo que instaló una nueva sonrisa en mi cara, pero ésta vez era más bien socarrona — Lo necesito…en la sala de operaciones, se trata de Molly Peterson. Una sutura interna esta infectada y debemos limpiarla lo más rápido posible; la sala esta lista solo faltamos nosotros.

— De acuerdo – respondí e inmediatamente nos pusimos en camino para atender la cirugía de emergencia.

Esa era mi vida desde hacia 2 meses.  
>Los niños tenían ya siete meses de vida y habían crecido considerablemente desde que llegaron a mí. Mi madre vivía prácticamente en mi apartamento, cuidándolos mientras yo trabajaba; pero desde las seis de la tarde me dedicaba enteramente a pasar con ellos, alimentarlos, darles cariño, dormirlos y mantener ordenada la casa y limpia toda nuestra ropa.<p>

Mi vida social se había acabado para siempre, pero por alguna extraña razón ese hecho no me molestaba. Las únicas relaciones que mantenía eran con mi familia – que estaba constantemente a mi lado – las personas y compañeros del hospital y mis pacientes.

Deje de divagar cuando entramos a la sala de operaciones. Me lavé las manos cuidadosamente y me enfundé en mis guates mientras entraba. El procedimiento quirúrgico fue tranquilo y se terminó rápida y satisfactoriamente para alegría del equipo completo. Trasladaron a Molly a su habitación una vez volvió en sí y se comprobó que no existía ninguna complicación con sus signos vitales.

Todo el ajetreo terminó justo a la hora de almuerzo y repentinamente me nació la idea de invitar a Bella a comer. La chica era muy linda y tierna, me trataba con un cariño que me conmovía; con una compasión que no entendía.

Me gustaba, era un hecho que no podía negar, pero yo quería conocerla de una manera diferente. Luchando contra mi mismo había logrado medianamente convencerme de que en realidad quería que ella fuera mi amiga. Todo por mantenerme fiel a la promesa para con mis hijos.

Pero, ese día, me decidí a arriesgarme a preguntarle y le hice la invitación a almorzar. Bella aceptó con un sonrojo de pena pero con una sonrisa radiante.

Caminamos juntos y en silencio hasta la cafetería del hospital. La fila estuvo cortísima y rápidamente estábamos sentados uno frente al otro en una de las pequeñas mesas del recinto.

— Asi que Bella, ¿eres de Washington? — pregunté sacándole conversación pues estaba muy callada y sonrojada — ¿De Seattle?

— Sí y No — contestó con evidente añoranza en los pozos chocolate que Dios le había dado por ojos — Soy de un pueblo pequeño de la península de Olympic, de Forks.

— ¡Ah! — dije asintiendo suavemente — De una ciudad pequeña, me agrada. La gente es muy tranquila y se vive en paz.

— No tanta como uno espera — respondió ella cambiando la mirada llena de dolor, rencor y tristeza. Una mirada que me sorprendió, pues nunca la había visto en ella.

No toqué más el tema de Forks o los pueblos pequeños. Aunque, muchas preguntas se mantenían rondando mi cabeza y estaba muy preocupado y ansioso por saber que cosas le habían sucedido a Bella para reaccionar así tan solo ante la mención de su lugar de origen.

De cualquier modo, me concentré en otros temas y durante el almuerzo supe tantas cosas nuevas de ella que eran bastante interesantes.

Descubrí que compartíamos bastantes aficiones como la lectura y la pasión por la música ya que ella tocaba la guitarra. Aprendí que su color favorito dependía del día, clima y ánimo; que las rosas blancas eran sus flores favoritas, que el chocolate era su dulce preferido, que adoraba pasar las tardes leyendo en su casa junto a un buen refresco, que su comida favorita era la italiana, que era mala con los deportes, que odiaba su primer nombre y que al igual que mi hija, era alérgica a las almendras.

En fin, descubrí una chica dulce, sencilla, leal y que adoraba más pasar en su hogar que saliendo a divertirse. Detrás de la fachada de enfermera fuerte, se escondía una mujer suave, hermosa y frágil hasta donde sabia; pues aun me faltaba mucho por conocer.

Lastimosamente, la hora de comer se terminó y nos vimos obligados a dejar la mesa en la que estábamos tan a gusto conociéndonos más profundamente.

Regresamos al ala de Pediatría juntos, pero ésta vez en medio de una agradable y divertida conversación. Volvimos cada uno a nuestras responsabilidades y obligaciones, pero seguimos con la introspección de cada uno durante el día y en los momentos en que nos encontrábamos juntos. Mientras hacíamos una y mil cosas platicábamos de nosotros con gran ímpetu.

Nunca me había abierto tanto con alguien como lo hice con ella y tampoco había puesto tanto empeño en conocer a una nueva persona, pero Bella escondía tantas cosas que no podía parar de hablar con ella con el fin de obtener información sobre su vida, su pasado, sus gustos, sus anhelos, sus sueños, su todo.

Isabella Marie Swan me atraía como un imán a un pedazo de hierro.

— Es hora de irme – hablo ella mientras veía la hora en el reloj de pared del puesto de enfermeras — Y usted debe regresar a casa también Dr. Cullen.

Me miró con la orden expresa en su mirada, y no pude evitar sonreí ante su autoritarismo que asemejaba a un gatito comportándose como un tigre.

— Bella — hable — Dime Edward. Tutéame, por favor.

— No puedo — respondió mientras movía la cabeza de a un lado a otro — Primero porque le debo respeto y segundo por que usted es mi jefe.

— Si, pero el respeto no está en tratar de usted o de tú — le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y ella se sonrojó asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Trataré Dr. – contestó sonriéndome y encarándome, solo me quedo reírme porque me sorprendió de nuevo.

ᶲᶲᶲ

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Bella y yo habíamos almorzado juntos por primera vez.

Desde ese día hablábamos muchísimo durante todo el día y compartíamos el almuerzo. Con el paso de esas semanas, había descubierto innumerables cosas de Bella y ella había hecho lo mismo conmigo. La confianza entre ambos había crecido en gran medida y poco a poco nos íbamos contando secretos o anécdotas de nuestras vidas.

Me había enterado por una de las enfermeras de Emergencias, que todo el Hospital comentaba lo cercanos que éramos ahora, y aunque en un principio me preocupe por lo que la gente pudiera decir y la forma en que podía afectar socialmente a Bella, dejé de hacerlo cuando ella me aseguró que a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que dijesen de ella.

Bostecé cansado mientras conducía a casa. Llegué veinte minutos después de haber dejado el Hospital y me encontré a toda la familia reunida en mi departamento. Caras felices y unas bastante curiosas, como diciendo: "Sabemos que tramas"

— Hola — salude en general tanteando el terreno, sintiendo que algo ahí no iba bien ante las caras plagadas de sonrisas pícaras.

— Buenas noches hijo — respondieron mis padres que tenían a sus nietos en sus brazos

— Hola — contestaron todos los demás con una sonrisa

Me acomodé en el sillón individual que se encontraba vacío, ante las atentas miradas de toda la familia.

— ¡Eddie! — habló Emmet con una risotada una vez me senté — ¿No tienes algo que contarnos?

Alcé una de mis cejas con la duda pintada en el rostro y viendo como mi hermana y mi padre junto mis cuñados se partían de la risa; incluso Esme se reía.

— No — contesté con miedo genuino

— ¿Y Bella? — preguntó Alice levantándose de la silla — ¿Ella no se merece ser tema de conversación?

— ¿De donde sacaron eso? — para ese momento ya era presa del pánico, pues ya sabía que cada que mis hermanos sabían de algo así me molestaban hasta que les dolía todo el cuerpo por reírse tanto de mí.

— ¡SUE! — gritaron todos al únisono para después romper en una nueva risa

Y en ese momento lo que nunca me pasaba hizo acto de presencia en mis mejillas.

— ¡EDWARD CULLEN SE HA SONROJADO! — chilló Emmet — ¿Eddi, ya te la comiste(*) sin ser tu novia y por eso te sonrojas?

Más risas.  
>Para esa altura Jasper se encontraba morado a esa altura, los mire a todos con odio pues se suponía que eran mi familia.<p>

— ¡YA! — grité enojado y rojo de la furia — ¡No les interesa lo que me pase o me deja de pasar con alguien! ¡No puedo creer que siendo mi familia se encarguen de avergonzarme de esta manera!

— Hijo, perdónanos — habló Mamá casi llorando y arrepentida, y ahí me di fuerte una patada metal en el trasero por haber hablado de esa manera frente a la mujer que más me quería en el mundo

— No, mamá — dije pasándome la mano por el pelo, gesto tan común en mi cuando las cosas no iban como me gustaban o cuando estaba nervioso — Perdóneme todos, pero es que ella es especial y pues no tenemos nada si es lo que querían saber, aunque ella me interesa mucho en realidad. Pero, todo a su tiempo

Sonrieron con amor y asintieron con las cabezas. No podía guardar secretos con mi familia, pues tarde o temprano ellos eran los únicos con los que la sinceridad era pura.

Sus sonrisas eran unas que venía viendo desde hacia tiempo, específicamente cuando empezaba a salir con alguien.

Siempre fui el solitario de los 5, pues Rosalie y Emmet como Alice con Jazper habían estado juntos desde el jardín de niños según recordaba; y yo nunca había tenido algo tan fuerte como lo de ellos.

— Si algo pasa — les comenté con una sonrisa — Serán los primeros en saberlo, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡De acuerdo! — habló Emmet riendo — Cuando pierdas la virginidad me llamas a mi primero, ¿ok? ¡Pondré carteles en el hospital y una valla para organizar la fiesta!

"Respira. No quieres dejar a Rosalie sin ser madre" dijo la voz interna riéndose de mi también.

— Por dios Anthony — le hablé a mi hijo mientras lo sacaba de la cuna, a las 3 DE LA MAÑANA — Estas hambriento hoy hijo

No contestó obviamente, si no que jaló más rápido la cuarta mamila de la noche.

Él me miraba con una sonrisita y un brillo en sus ojos, iguales a los míos.

Éramos tan parecidos y ese hecho me complacía bastante. Aunque biológicamente no fueran míos se parecían mucho a mí; gracias a Dios los genes Cullen eran fuertes y no había muchos rasgos de su progenitor biológico en ellos. Tanya siempre me dijo que le agradaba ese hecho, pues recordar a Garret no era lo que más le gustaba hacer.

Tony terminó la mamila y lo acosté de nuevo después de sacarle el aire. Revise a Lizzie que dormía plácidamente, y una vez su hermano estuvo dormido también regresé a mi habitación.

En mi cama, de un momento a otro no pude dormir; no porque no estuviese cansado si no porque otro tema me tenía más preocupado y alerta.

Y era nada más y nada menos que Bella Swan.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Me había enamorado antes y había tenido incluso mujeres en mi cama sin siquiera conocerlas; pero esta vez con ella era diferente.

Bella me resultaba en extremo interesante, pues no era una chica común y nunca reaccionaba como yo lo preveía. Cada día era una sorpresa con ella.

Era hermosa, de la parte física estaba consiente. Pero, me intrigaba un poco más lo emocional.

"El amor entra por los ojos" me recordó la voz de mi conciencia y sonreí involuntariamente ante el rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos.

No podía negar que ella causaba estragos en mi con tan solo verla; su rostro, era como esculpido por los dioses, comenzando con esos ojos chocolate profundos y transparentes, su nariz pequeña que se arrugaba cuando algo no estaba bien, sus labio rosados y perfectos en su desproporcionalidad notoria.

Y su cuerpo, un delirio con esas piernas largas aunque su estatura no era muy grande, sus caderas femeninas y acentuadas, sus pechos no tan grandes y no tan pequeños, y su cintura no estrecha en exceso sino con el toque de mujer sensual. Ella era de verdad una invitación al pecado, y yo estaba dispuesto a irme al infierno si era necesario.

Pero, a lo que temía más que a nada, era que Bella era tan perfecta que no podría lograr evitar enamorarme de ella; por alguna razón que no entendía era tan malditamente perfecta para mí.

Pero, mi promesa para con los niños estaba de por medio. No podía hacerles eso.

"Tu también tienes derecho a ser feliz" recordó la voz de mi conciencia con un tono conciliador.

Gruñí. No podía hacerles eso a mis hijos, ni tampoco a ella.

El amor no era para mí, y esa misma noche me prometí que haría lo necesario para alejarme de ella pues no estaba cumpliendo con lo que había jurado; empezando porque estaba pensando en ella de una manera que no era correcta y ansiaba todos los días estar en el hospital para hablar y pasar tiempo con ella.

"Eres necio, los niños están pequeños. Necesitan una madre" recalcó la voz más animada ahora y con una nota de enojo.

— ¡NO! — dije convencido aún más — No es justo para los niños, y menos para ella ser condenada a ser madre o asustarla con tal compromiso.

Cerré los ojos cansado de nuevo y ahora ataviado con una nueva promesa, que después de todo sería rota.


	5. Aceptando

**Summary:** Lo que se puede identificar es de Meyer. La trama y los mellizos son míos.

**Chicas/os! No encuentro la manera para pedirles perdón por la gran espera en que los/las tuve. No tengo excusa y está de más escribirselas.  
>Y cómo la única forma para lograr que me perdonen es publicarles, pues les traigo un cap largooo ;)<strong>

**¡Que lo disfruten! Espero sus opiniones, críticas, lo que quieran. ¡Sepan que las ideas son bienvenidas!**

**Las/los quiero. Nos vemos abajo en el globito blanco :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"No hay nada que un hombre no sea capaz de hacer cuando una mujer le mira".<strong>

**Alejandro Casona.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Aceptando.**

— Hola Bella — la saludé mientras ingresaba a la blanca y siempre pulcra sala de urgencias del Hospital, que se encontraba relativamente vacía. El silencio era sepulcral, únicamente perturbado por los esporádicos sollozos de una mujer que estaba sentada en las sillas de espera con quien parecía ser su esposo o novio.

— Buenos días Edward — contestó cordialmente con una sonrisa en su rostro angelicalmente tierno y hermoso — ¿Estás listo para hoy?

— Supongo — respondí en un susurro mientras alzaba los hombros y tapaba con mi mano el gran bostezo de agotamiento rezagado que estaba profiriendo.

Mis ojos se sentían un poco pesados y apenas podía sostener con mis dos piernas el peso de mi cuerpo que me pesaba doble por el cansancio.

— ¿Supongo? — preguntó, con sincera preocupación en las piscinas achocolatadas que tenía por ojos.

No respondí.

Guardé silencio mientras pensaba en la razón por la que mi agotamiento estaba alcanzado niveles alarmantes. La tarea de ser padre estaba resultando bastante difícil durante los últimos días, pues los niños se encontraban muy inquietos durante las noches debido al crecimiento de sus dientes, y debía pasar despierto la mayor parte de la noche arrullándolos.

No dormía lo suficiente como para decir que me encontraba bien y lo suficientemente descansado en el trabajo. Unas ojeras hondas y de un color púrpura alarmante surcaban mi pálido rostro y me hacían parecer más un muerto en estado de descomposición que un hombre vivo y medianamente sano. Sonreí suavemente.

Aún cuando me sentía muy cansado trataba de no me quejarme mucho. Amaba a mis hijos incluso aunque no me dieran más que unas cuantas horas de sueño durante las noches y me babearan los dedos en un intento de calmar la comezón de sus encías.

La expresión de Bella me enterneció y su escaneo lleno de sincera preocupación me derritió el corazón. Le sonreí suavemente cuando se ofreció a cubrirme para que descansara un poco en las salas dispuesto para ello. Le agradecí sinceramente pero me negué, por muy agotado que me encontrase, no podía incumplir con mis responsabilidades.

Por suerte, ese día el hospital estuvo raramente vacío y pase la mayor parte del día dormitando por ratos en uno de los consultorios. A mediodía, salí de urgencias y me dirigí al ala pediátrica para visitar a mis pacientes. La rutina de entrar y chequear a los enfermos era en cierto modo relajante, libre del estrés que suponía el ir y venir de emergencias.

Aunque, el olor a tristeza y enfermedad inundaba las venas de una manera escalofriante; sobretodo, porque mis pacientes no eran más que niños a los que la felicidad se les veía denegada por cosas más complicadas que un catarro o una infección.

Incluso, en noches llenas de melancolía se podía oler la muerte avanzando a paso lento; como presagiando el final de vidas que apenas comienzan.

En medio de mis cavilaciones, pasé a mi oficina rápidamente por unas formas que debía entregar en el puesto de enfermería para que fueran archivadas en los historiales médicos de algunos de mis pequeños pero valientes pacientes.

En mi misión, gratamente me encontré con Bella. Ella me recibió con una sonrisa muy amable y cariñosa. Tomó de mis manos los papeles y los revisó rápidamente para saber que carpetas eran las que debía de sacar. En silencio, se puso de pie y se dirigió al archivero cercano y lo abrió con cuidado para comenzar a sacar los historiales.

Se veía preciosa, sublime, irreal. Su pelo, recogido en un moño pulcramente arreglado dejaba a la vista su elegantemente estilizado cuello blanco como el mármol. Sus rasgos serenos y concentrados en lo que hacía.

Seguí observándola en silencio. Sus hermosos dientes superiores tenían atrapado a su labio inferior, que era más prominente que el superior. Ese simple gesto movió mi interior de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho, y me asusté.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Qué era esa sensación de calor que se esparció por todo mi cuerpo? ¿Esa calidez?

Profundamente, sabía de que se trataba y en ese momento me convencí . Estaba decidido a arriesgarme y luchar por ello. Con suerte las cosas saldrían como yo quería.

— Bella — la llamé suavemente tratando de iniciar una conversación que me sacara de los escabrosos rumbos que empezaban a tomar mis pensamientos.

Ella me contestó con un simple "¿Sí?", sin voltear mientras continuaba retirando y revisando las dichosas carpetas de historiales médicos. Me gustaba eso de ella, era una mujer responsable, amaba su trabajo y era muy eficiente.

— ¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo? — le pregunté, lo suficientemente alto como para que me oyera nadie más que ella, aunque esa era una preocupación innecesaria, pues nos encontrábamos solos en el puesto de enfermería de pediatría.

Esperé su respuesta, pero no profirió nada. Unos cuantos segundos después, volteó lentamente hacia mí con un tierno sonrojo que le llegaba hasta el cuello, acompañado de un brillo en sus preciosos ojos chocolates que no pude entender.

— Yo…yo…pues… — balbuceó adorablemente mientras miraba la cerámica del suelo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del planeta. Sonreí ante su nerviosismo y pasé mis manos por mis pantalones para limpiar un poco el sudor helado. Yo también estaba nervioso, pero ya me encontraba más tranquilo. Había logrado mi cometido, invitarla a salir.

— ¿Si Bella? — cuestioné sonriendo con más confianza y con suavidad ante su reacción tan tierna y tímida.

— Claro — contestó suavecito y con una sonrisita asomando por esos labios rojos exquisitos.

Entonces te paso a dejar a tu casa al de salir de aquí y paso por tí un rato después – propuse pensando y hablando más para mi pues tenía que pedirle a mis hermanas el inmenso favor de cuidar a mis hijos por unas horas.

— Está bien — dijo distraída, al parecer también perdida en sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, una que supuse yo también tenia pintada en la cara.

— Es aquí — habló apenada cuando llegamos al vecindario donde vivía

Nos encontrábamos en una de las zonas peligrosas de la ciudad y se podía apreciar por fuera que los apartamentos no estaban en buenas condiciones. El edificio era de ladrillo visto, se podían observar ciertas rajaduras en algunas partes de las paredes, algunas ventanas estaban rotas, un promontorio de basura se posaba insalubremente a unos metros del complejo.

Temblé ligeramente al imaginarla viviendo en medio de todas esas condiciones insalubres. Isabella era tan delicada y dulce que no podía imaginarla provenir de un lugar como este. Me pregunté en mi mente que hacía ella ahí, por lo que yo sabía ella tenia un buen salario.

¿Qué hacia viviendo aquí siendo que podía pagarse algo mejor?

"No juzgues Cullen, no conoces nada de ella como para tomarte el atrevimiento de cuestionarla incluso dentro de las paredes de tu mente" me recordó mi conciencia – con tono de molestia – que había estado haciendo más acto de presencia en éstos días que en mi vida entera.

Me dolió el corazón ante el pensamiento, pues en realidad no la conocía casi nada. No la conocía con la profundidad que yo quería conocerla y entenderla. Suspiré.

Me bajé del auto y rodeé el capo hasta llegar a su puerta, para abrírsela suavemente y extenderle mi mano, tal como mi madre me había inculcado y enseñado con esmero desde pequeño.

Bella tomó mi mano mientras en sus ojos podía leer una expresión sorprendida. Sonreí socarronamente ante ello. Yo sabía muy bien que casi ninguno de los hombres es tan caballeroso como mi hermano, mi cuñado, mi padre o yo, pero el mérito no era nuestro, era de Esme; que con paciencia, amor y rigor nos había convertido en cuatro perfectos galantes caballeros.

Aún recordaba los cientos de veces en que mi padre, Emmet y yo nos bajábamos del auto y empezábamos a caminar. A los minutos notábamos la ausencia de mi madre y mis hermanas, y corríamos todos juntos al estacionamiento, para encontrarlas dentro del auto. Esme en el asiento al lado del conductor y las chicas atrás, esperando pacientemente a que se les abriesen las puertas.

Mi padre iba por mi madre y le pedía perdón con la mirada. Emmet le abría la puerta a una contenta Alice y yo iba por Tanya que al ser la más pequeña se tiraba a mis brazos dándome besos por toda la cara.

Durante un año Emmet y yo estábamos inconformes con el hecho de ser tan caballerosos, y le criticábamos a mi madre el que le pusiera tanto énfasis. En ese tiempo pensábamos que las niñas no podían hacer nada por si mismas, querían que se les hiciera todo, hasta abrirles las puertas.

Mi madre, tan paciente como siempre, se sentó con nosotros y nos hizo entender con su voz serena y con aquellas palabras que jamás he olvidado: "La caballerosidad no está fundamentada en el machismo. Las mujeres podemos hacer todo lo que ustedes hacen porque somos iguales, pero, ser caballeros demuestra que son respetuosos, educados y sensibles a la existencia de los demás. Si bien es cierto, que yo puedo abrir mi puerta, atesoro muchísimo que uno de ustedes o su padre lo haga, porque me siento aún más querida, y me doy cuenta que ustedes me respetan y se preocupan por mí. "

Sonreí ante el recuerdo y tomé la mano de Isabella suavemente para que ella pudiese salir del vehículo. Cerré la puerta una vez se encontró afuera y le hice un pequeño gesto para que caminase delante de mi. La seguí hasta la entrada del edificio.

— Vengo en unas dos horas. ¿A las ocho está bien? — pregunté viéndola directamente a los ojos, buscando en ellos alguna señal de rechazo o reticencia.

— Muy bien — me contestó con una brillante sonrisa que me hizo responder con otra sonrisa igual o quizá más grande.

— Adiós — dije como despedida, dejando un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios regocijándome en la suavidad de su piel, su olor y el calor que se arremolinó en toda su mejilla.

Me reprendí mentalmente y caminé sin darme vuelta para ver su cara de reprobación o de desinterés, enojo o decepción.

¿Por qué la había besado de esa forma tan íntima?

¿Qué iba a pensar Bella? ¡ Teníamos nada de conocernos y yo salía besándola tan de cerca!

Durante todo el camino a casa continué recriminando mis acciones pero encontré una justificación a mi error, y era que cerca de ella no podía contenerme. Isabella Swan creaba en mí una sensación de necesidad que me daba incluso hasta un poco de miedo disfrazado de impresión.

Llegué a casa y como les había pedido, todas las mujeres Cullen estaban sentadas en la sala de mi apartamento dando de comer a mis hijos y con miradas curiosas en sus rostros que yo bien conocía.

— ¿Para que nos necesitas hermano? – dijo Rosalie con mi Lizzy en sus brazos

— Hola muñeca — le hablé a mi hija mientras la tomaba de los brazos de mi hermana.

Bese la mejilla y la chiquita de mi alma me sonrió.

Los mellizos tenían dos meses de sonreír y carcajearse. Lizzy siempre que me veía me regalaba una sonrisota y con las sombras de sus dientitos que ya estaban saliendo. Anthony sonreía suavemente siempre, pero cuando lo hacían reír sus carcajadas se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

— ¿Edward? — me llamó Rosalie de nuevo. Inhalé suavemente y acomodé a mi princesa en mis brazos.

— Bueno mujeres de mi vida — las miré con detenimiento, tratando de no reír ante sus caras de expectación — finalmente invité a salir a Bella Swan. Quedamos en ir al cine, y por eso quería saber si pueden cuidar de mis tesoros por un rato mientras vuelvo de ver la película con ella.

Alice chilló fuertemente y se puso a dar saltitos por toda la sala. Rosalie y mamá sonrieron con ganas y no pude evitar copiarles y unirme a la aparente celebración por la salida.

Yo era el solitario, el que no encajaba muy bien con toda la gente, el que nunca conoció lo que realmente era amar a quien no es tu familia. Pero, de repente aparecía alguien con quién sentía que podía al final alejar la soledad.

— ¡Edward! ¡Claro que podemos cuidar a mis sobrinitos! — aceptó Alice sonriendo con entusiasmo — Pero, cuando vuelvas debes darnos todos los detalles, y más adelante debes llevarnos a Bella a casa.

— Con calma duende — le contesté riendo ante su reacción — Todo a su tiempo...

Una vez todas me cuestionaron y estuvieron satisfechas con mis respuestas, les di de comer a mis hijos que ingerían ya papillas y pastas de verduras o carnes.

Jugué con ellos por un rato en el cuarto de juegos. Tony y Lizzy ya se sentaban solitos. Su columna ya soportaba la postura erguida y ahora ambos estaban aprendiendo a gatear. Era precioso verlos interactuar y jugar.

Lizzy era más revoltosa que su hermano. Muchas veces, en la mañana, antes de irme al trabajo los bañaba y dejaba listos. Temprano, tomaba a Lizzy de su cuna y la ponía en la de Tony. Ella, lo tomaba de las manos y se reía a carcajadas; y él, le sonreía y le acariciaba sus mejillas sonrosadas. En esos momentos, se me derretía el corazón y agradecía tener a mis bebés conmigo.

Tony y Lizzy jugaron todo el rato mientras se reían. Después de un rato ambos se cansaron, y los llevé a su habitación para cambiarlos y ponerlos a dormir un rato. Mis hermanas y mi mamá se encontraban en la sala viendo una película romántica. Típico en ellas.

Después de dejar a los chiquitines, me di una ducha rápida. Me puse ropa cómoda y pasé a despedirme de mis niños con un beso en sus frentes, ya que estaban profundamente dormidos en sus cunas.

Cogí las llaves del Volvo y después de un breve adiós a mis hermanas y mi madre, salí de casa.

Todo el camino lo hice lleno de ansias y nervios, pensando en que opinión de mi tendría Bella y si me alejaría de ella por mi atrevimiento estúpido.

De tanto cavilar no me di cuenta que ya caminaba hacia la puerta de su edificio y que de hecho ya me encontraba llamando por el intercomunicador al numero de piso que ella me había dado.

— ¿Diga? — contestó la suave voz de Bella por el aparato

— Soy yo — hablé con una sonrisa — ¿Lista?

— Si — me respondió con una risita tierna que me calentó el pecho y dibujo una sonrisa boba en mi rostro — Bajo en un minuto Edward.

Me aleje del comunicador y me apoye en la columna que sostenía el portón de entrada al edificio, que casi estaba cayendo en pedazos.

El silencio del lugar era cómodo y la brisa que entraba me estaba relajando de los nervios que traía en el auto.

Después de unos cuantos minutos unos pasos en las escaleras llamaron mi atención.

Volví mi vista con curiosidad hacia donde provenía el sonido y ahí estaba ella en toda su gloria, enfundada en unos jeans claros y una camiseta casual color negro sin mangas. Sus pies se encontraban resguardados en unas zapatillas blancas con un patrón de flores negras, a juego con una cartera blanca atravesada en su cuerpo.

Su largo cabello chocolate se encontraba suelto, y dos partes de él se encontraban en cada uno de sus hombros. Sus bucles se veían cobrizos a la luz. Su rostro, fino y delicado, estaba sin maquillaje como siempre, dejando ver su sorprendente belleza natural.

Sus ojos brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho, y opacaban cualquier ente luminoso cercano a nosotros. Probablemente, las estrellas me parecerían opacas de ahora en adelante.

Estaba… simplemente hermosa. Yo me estaba comportando muy estúpido, al quedarme observándola fijamente sin proferir una tan sola palabra.

— Hola — me saludó acercándose a mi unos cuantos pasos y con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, alejando cualquier pensamiento de mi cabeza y prendiéndome en su belleza.

— Hola — contesté con una sonrisa tierna ante el sonrojo — Te ves muy linda

— Gracias — dijo cortésmente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban aún más rojas, y a esa altura todos los tomates de la ciudad envidiaban ese color con coraje.

Reí internamente ante mi estúpido chiste.

Hice una ligera seña para que ella saliese primero del lugar. Con una sonrisa ella emprendió el camino, y una vez fuera caminamos uno al lado del otro hasta el auto, conversando amenamente de temas banales. Con Bella conversar resultaba fácil y, si se presentaba un silencio, no se sentían tensos sino más bien cómodos. En algunos momentos, no era necesario el hablar sino solo sentir la presencia del otro cerca.

Llegamos al cine rápidamente y decidimos que veríamos una comedia romántica cualquiera, después de un pequeño argumento en que defendió el porqué no debíamos ver una de suspenso u horror. Sus razones fueron lo suficientemente convincentes para mí, y aunque no hubiesen sido de esa manera, siempre haríamos lo que ella prefiriera.

Siempre me pareció patético contradecir una mujer, cuando era más que obvio que tenía la razón. Con experiencia conocida y vivida personalmente, las mujeres tenían un don para identificar y guiar las cosas por el camino correcto. Quizá ese era el problema de muchos tipos en el mundo, y muy probable, la causa del machismo; el negarse a aceptar que las mujeres son más especiales e invaluables que nosotros los hombres. Por lo general un tipo comete cada idiotez y basta una chica que opine y ofrezca soluciones y toda su vida se arregla paulatinamente. Y tarde o temprano, todos – o la mayoría – caemos ante la mujer a la que simplemente adoraremos y daremos la razón siempre, sin importar cuan mandilones nos lleguemos a ver.

Sonreí. La mujer que yo quería de esa forma estaba frente a mí. Observando la cartelera con una determinada concentración más acorde con una operación neurológica. Posé mi mano en su hombro para llamar su atención sin asustarla.

— ¿Ya escogiste que queremos ver? — pregunté suavemente situándome a su lado y evaluando rápidamente las películas que estaban es exhibición.

— ¡Si! — contestó y nos incorporamos a la fila para comprar las entradas.

Bella insistió en pagar su entrada pero no la deje. Yo le había hecho la invitación, las cosas corrían por mi cuenta. Refunfuñó muchísimo más cuando también compré las palomitas y las sodas. Reí mucho ante su discurso a lo Amelia Jenks Bloomer sobre las mujeres siendo iguales y el hecho de que pagar por sus cosas es un signo libertador de independencia.

Se que eres libre e independiente Isabella Swan. Pero también sé que las mujeres aman la caballerosidad, y esta forma de demostrarte que lo soy aún en estos tiempos 'modernos'. Dejemos el tema en el olvido y declaremos empate entre las dos tendencias de pensamiento, ¿si? – le dije en la puerta de la sala donde veríamos la película. Una sonrisita se instaló en sus labios y asintió con la cabeza adorablemente.

Buscamos asientos en la parte superior de la sala y nos pusimos cómodos. De reojo vi como Bella se quitó sus zapatillas y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en la butaca, tal como lo hace una niña. Sonreí por su naturalidad.

El film comenzó y pasamos todo el tiempo riéndonos a carcajadas, aunque algo incomodos en las escenas en las que el amor era mas que notorio y predominante. Bella se removía en su silla y tapaba su rostro con su mano, y yo no podía evitar sonreír ante su táctica evasiva que únicamente aumentaba más el ambiente tenso.

Pero, con tensión y todo, la pasamos muy bien.

Abandonamos la sala y salimos comentando la trama, el mensaje de la película y que escenas nos habían gustado más.

— Estuvo muy linda — concluyó cuando llegamos al parque nuevamente

— Si — apoyé con una sonrisa al recordar tanta risa que abandonó nuestros labios durante todo el tiempo.

— Muchas gracias Edward, la pase muy bien — me dijo con alegría y viéndome directo a los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante la intensidad de su mirada, pero no aparte la vista. Me sentía como hipnotizado.

— De nada Bella, el placer fue mío. Gracias a ti por aceptar la invitación — hablé con una plena sinceridad, y mi corazón latió contento al darse cuenta que había conseguido hacerla feliz y aún sin poder entenderlo me sentía más que orgulloso.

Me sentí tan satisfecho, como si acabase de cumplir una misión importante.

La lleve a su casa de nuevo, en el auto conversamos más de sus gustos y descubrí otro cumulo de cosas nuevas que me estaban ayudando a construir en mi mente su carácter. A entenderla de una mejor manera. Sin dudad Isabella Swan era un mundo nuevo y lentamente estaba trazando mi propio mapa sobre él.

El viaje de regreso fue muy corto para mi gusto. Ambos estábamos enfrascados en una interesante conversación sobre todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Una vez me estacioné se hizo el silencio. Me baje para abrir su puerta.

Caminamos siempre en silencio hasta su edificio que ahora se veía mejor, solo con el hecho de estar de fondo a la belleza de Bella.

— Espero que te hayas divertido — dije más preguntando que afirmando.

— Mas de lo que pensé — me contestó con una chispa vivaz de gracia en esos ojos chocolate — De verdad lo hice Edward, gracias de verdad.

— Las gracias a ti — contesté rápido — Por acompañarme. Ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya. Ambos tenemos que trabajar mañana y hay que descansar. Nos vemos Bella.

— Si — asintió con su cabeza mientras abría el portón de entrada — Adiós Edward. Descansa.

Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, se sonrojó y entró al edificio sin voltear.

Yo en cambio, quede como levitando entre nubes de algodón en un cielo de color púrpura y con Barney saltando a mi lado.

"¿Barney?" habló la voz de mi conciencia con un timbre de pánico.

Volví en si con una risa ahogada al darme cuenta que estaba delirando, todo por que sus labios suaves rozaron mi mejilla tosca. Quería proferir un grito de felicidad, pero Bella me escucharía y quizá pensaría que estaba loco, así que me reprimí.

Mis manos, como autómatas subieron a tocar el bendito pedazo de piel que su boca se había compadecido a rozar. Y sentía aún su calor, sentía aun sus labios en mi piel.

Después de unos momentos en los que logré tranquilizarme, emprendí el regreso a casa. Entré con una sonrisa de estúpido pintada en mi cara. Todo estaba a oscuras. Había llamado por teléfono a casa para avisarles a las chicas y a mamá que ya estaba en el estacionamiento. Todas salieron y me las encontré en el ascensor donde les agradecí y las despedí.

Prendí la luz de la sala y me senté en el sillón, al lado de la mesita donde descansaba el comunicador con el cuarto de mis hijos. Todo se oía tranquilo.

Recosté mi cabeza en el sillón repasando los acontecimientos recientes con una sonrisa en la casa, hasta que mi celular vibró y con pereza lo saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

— Hola — contesté, manteniendo una sonrisa y una voz de bobo enamorado

— ¡Idiota! — habló un Emmett muy furioso — Me estas robando a mi mujer! solo en tu casa pasa porque no eres un padre responsable

"¡Emmett no seas estúpido!" oí a Jasper decir desde el fondo del lugar en el que se encontraban y escuche como después de un golpe sonoro el teléfono era tomado por nuevas manos

— ¿Estas ahí? — preguntó la voz de Jasper, con su natural tranquilidad.

— Si hermano — contesté, con un poco de decepción al pensar en las palabras de Em.

— No le hagas caso — dijo él, sintiendo mi cambio repentino — Lo que pasa es, que él tonto que tienes por hermano no encuentra con quien desquitarse el que se peleó con Rose y ella se quiere quedar a dormir o pasar el tiempo en cualquier lado que no sea su departamento.

Reí sintiendo un poco menos de culpa, pues no era un padre irresponsable.  
>¿O sí lo era? Preferí dejar eso y continuar escuchando a Jasper.<p>

— Tienes derecho a salir un rato — comentó él otra vez con las palabras correctas para hacerme sentir bien — Además, tu madre y las chicas adoran a tus hijos así que no hay problema. Te veo luego hermano.

— Gracias Jaz, nos vemos saluda al idiota de mi hermano menor por favor — me despedí con una risa nueva, que el secundó sin tapujos

— Lo haré — dijo al final y colgamos la llamada.

Deje el teléfono en la mesa y me desconecté del mundo de nuevo, solo pensando en ella. Esa cita sin duda había sido una de las mejor que había tenido en mi vida, llena de sensaciones que con ninguna otra mujer me habían embargado.

Bella Swan tenía sobre mí, un efecto que no podía descifrar.

ᶲᶲᶲ

— Edward — escuché a Bella llamándome — ¡Chequeo en la 304!

— De acuerdo — contesté avanzando dije avanzando hacia la habitación de un chiquito de 3 años ingresado por un dengue hemorrágico.

Regresé exhausto a la estación de enfermeras, para dejar unas formas de algunos pacientes y retirarme a casa a dormir un rato con mis hijos y dejar que mamá regresara a la mansión con papá.

— Dáselos a Bella — me ordenó Sue mientras corría detrás del doctor Eleazar Denali para atender a un paciente que había entrado en paro cardíaco.

— ¿Bella? — la llamé, acercándome a la estación. Mis ojos la encontraron atareada con unos documentos, al escuchar mi voz alzó sus hermosos ojos que me mantuvieron preso por unos minutos.

— Dime — habló con una sonrisa cálida adornando su rostro de diosa

— Traigo unas formas — las tomó de mis manos y las ordenó rápidamente —Y además, venia para preguntarte si te gustaría salir a cenar un día conmigo.

No sé donde me salió ni la idea ni el valor para preguntarle, pero ya era un peso menos en mi espalda.

Mordió su labio en señal de indecisión evidente, hasta que asintió con la cabeza y un sonrojo tierno en sus mejillas que la hacía ver adorable.

— Te parece el viernes a las ocho — más afirme que pregunté, pero es que era para menos con la sensación rara que me estaba recorriendo todo el cuerpo y que hacía que mis manos temblaran ligeramente.

— Si, viernes a las ocho — me contestó sonriendo aún sonrojada

Pasé la semana completa sin poder dormir de la ansiedad de que llegase el viernes.

Alice me ayudó a elegir la ropa que ponerme y escogimos juntos el lugar adonde la llevaría a cenar. El escogido fue un restaurante italiano pues, ella me había dicho que esa comida era su favorita.

Reservé la mesa dos días antes y estando más que preparado por las manos de Alice me dirigí a recogerla a su casa. Me sorprendió vestida casualmente, con unos jeans ajustados y una camisa de mangas largas combinadas con unas zapatillas sencillas. El conjunto no era extravagante sino más bien casual, y en ella se veía fenomenal.

Hablamos durante todo el camino de banalidades, conociéndonos un poco más.

Su color favorito era el azul, su piedra favorita el topacio y otro cumulo de cosas que la hacían la mujer interesante que me tenía cautivado.

La mesa que reservé nos esperaba en la terraza del restaurante.

Saqué su silla para que ella se sentara, y tome asiento una vez ella estaba acomodada.

La camarera nos dio la bievenida al restaurante y nos dejó la carta. Regresó unos minutos después para tomar nuestra orden. Bella pidió unos ravioles con zetas y yo ordené rizzotto con pollo en salsa Alfredo.

La chica que nos atendía era bastante hostigante, pues no dejaba de tirar indirectas hacía mi, al parecer no se daba cuenta que yo no necesitaba nada más que la hermosa mujer que tenía a mi lado.

La preciosa carita de Bella era un poema y me pregunté que rayos era lo que la tenía así.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? — le pregunté con una ceja alzada

— La camarera — contestó ella con un suspiro — Es… No lo sé. Cambiemos de tema, ¿sí?

Sonreí un poco. Estaba molesta porque la camarera estaba siendo muy obvia demostrando que yo le atraía y ella estaba incómoda por ello. Eso significa que Bella estaba ¿celosa?

Un escalofrío de emoción me recorrió, pero lo deje para analizarlo más tarde. En ese momento debía concentrarme en ella.

— De acuerdo — acordé, mientras ponía las manos en la mesa y la veía atentamente — ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

Me miró con duda en esos ojos chocolates y el gesto que había observado tantas veces en el hospital apareció, se mordió su labio.

Era un acto muy simple, pero despertaba algo en mi cuerpo, algo bastante nuevo.  
>Unas ganas de tomar su labio entre los míos me embargaban y me agarré a la silla de nuevo para evitar cometer algo de lo que me arrepentiría más tarde.<p>

— Edward, ¿tienes novia? — preguntó con un sonroso en las mejillas que me hizo sonreír.

— No — contesté seguro, pero mi sonrisa decayó un poco en el momento en que varias dudas me embargaron

¿Le decía que no estaba comprometido, pero que había dos vidas en mis manos?

¿Le contaba que era padre sin siquiera haberlo buscado? ¿Qué el estar conmigo traía dos sorpresas más en el combo?

Sus ojos chocolates brillaron con una expresión indescriptible y me sentí impotente de contarle la verdad por miedo de perderla, miedo a que se levantase y se fuese al oír que tenia dos hijos de seis meses, miedo de que me dejase y buscase alguien que no tuviese un compromiso tan grande, alguien que le ofreciese una vida fácil sin cargas como mis hijos.

— ¿Y tú? — pregunté, escondiendo la tristeza de no poder contarle de mis dos tesoros.

— No — respondió con un gajo de tristeza en la voz y un rayo opaco que traspasó sus iris.

— Que raro — hablé sonriendo, tratando de eliminar su tristeza — Una mujer tan linda casi siempre esta comprometida.

— No he encontrado quien de verdad me ame — comentó en un susurro y en sus ojos eran palpable los recuerdos.

¿Así que el odio a su pueblo se podía deber a ello?

Algo en mi corazón me decía que el rechazo a hablar de su pueblo se debía a alguna experiencia dolorosa con alguien. No pregunté nada pues me pareció que aun no era momento para cuestionarla. Ella no confiaba demasiado en mi aún, y ese pensamiento me hizo sentir mal; pues yo quería ser su confidente. O más que ello.

— Creo que me ha pasado lo mismo a mi — proferí suavemente viendo a la nada — Todas las mujeres que me he encontrado han sido vacías o no compartían mi forma de ver la vida y el sentido que yo quiero darle.

— Es difícil encontrar a la persona especial — opinó ella con un suspiro — Se esconde, sufres por encontrarlo pero al final aparece haciendo valer la pena el sufrimiento.

— Aunque a veces no se sufre tanto — exclamé yo con una sonrisa — Por lo menos en mi familia no han sufrido casi nada…

— ¿Tienes hermanos? — preguntó ella con curiosidad graciosa. Apoyó los brazos en la mesa y coloco su barbilla en medio de sus manos; mirándome con atención mientras esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

— Si tengo — respondí con una sonrisa, recordándolos a todos — Tengo tres, dos hermanas y un hermano.

— ¡Wow! — murmuró con sorpresa — Son varios. ¡Tus padres deben haber estado ocupados toda la vida!

— Si — afirmé con una risa — Todos juntos somos bastante latosos. Pero, considero que mis padres fueron felices con nosotros, somos muy unidos. Una familia unida.

Se limito a sonreír con genuina felicidad por mi comentario. Y no pude evitar perderme en su belleza por unos segundos. Se veía preciosa así, libre, más confiada y sonriente. Su rostro denotaba diversión y sincero interés en lo que yo le estaba contando.

¡Que mujer más preciosa!

Mirándola así no pude evitar imaginarla en el sillón de mi casa, con esa misma expresión mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa. Con mis hijos en el suelo jugando y ríendo. Quería a Isabella Swan en mi vida. Y esta afirmación no me asustó, me alentó.

— ¿Tú tienes hermanos? — cuestioné curioso en respuesta. Quería saberlo todo de ella.

— No — contestó con tristeza — Mi madre solo pudo darme a luz a mí. Se puede decir que fui un milagro, pues ella no podía tener hijos. El embarazo fue de alto riesgo por que sufrió de pre-eclampsia y mis padres decidieron que solo tendrían un hijo.

— Eres única — afirmé en un susurro, pues no encontraba más cosa que decirle ante su evidente tristeza. Me sentí triste por ella, me imaginé que Bella siempre deseó un hermano con quien compartir y ese era el origen de su melancolía.

— Así es — secundó, asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo — ¿Y tus hermanos están casados?

— Ninguno esta casado, pero dos tienen compromisos algo serios por así decirlo — comenté con una sonrisa — Sus nombres son Emmet, Alice y Tanya. Yo soy el mayor.

— ¿Eres el mayor? — preguntó sorprendida, reí suavemente ante su expresión. Sus ojitos estaban abiertos de par en par y sus labios rellenos formaban una perfecta "o" — Pensé que serías el mas chico o algo así…

— No — respondí con una sonrisa — Yo tengo veinticinco años, Emmet tiene veintitrés, Alice veintiuno y Tanya dieciocho. Emmet tiene su novia, su nombre es Rosalie; y Alice su novio que es Jasper. De hecho, él trabaja en el hospital y es el hermano gemelo de Rose.

— Oh — dijo simplemente — ¿Y Tanya?

— Pues ella — me quedé callado viendo mis manos, ¿qué se suponía que debía decirle? — Ella está en otro estado por el momento y no nos comunicamos mucho por lo que no sé nada.

— Ok — susurró ella simplemente y agradecí en mi interior que no preguntase nada más

La comida llegó, junto a la imprudente camarera. Pero, fue interesante ver lo hostil que Bella fue con ella. Yo no le preste ni la más mínima atención a la chica, pues estaba concentrada en las expresiones y el actuar de Bella. Se veía tan sexy celosa.

Comimos conversando un poco más. De temas más lejanos a confesiones personales. Me ponía nervioso hablar con Bella sobre familia, pues aun estaba ese miedo en mí y sabía bien que si continuaba hablando terminaría mencionando a los mellizos.

Pagué la cuenta luego que terminamos de cenar y la dejé en su casa de nuevo.

El silencio fue dentro del automóvil fue cómodo, antes de bajarse del auto, Bella me dio las gracias como siempre lo hacía, y ésta vez me encontré en valor de preguntar por su número de teléfono de la manera más desinteresada que pude.

Cambiamos de números y le prometí que volveríamos a salir pronto. Dejo un beso en mi mejilla y salió del auto. La vi caminar hasta la entrada del edificio y cuando la luz del que suponía era su apartamento estuvo encendida me fui, a toda velocidad por las calles vacías de Chicago y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Aunque mi ánimo fue decayendo poco a poco al recordar que le oculté varias cosas me mi vida, cosas importantes pero que por mi miedo no pudieron salir de mis labios.

Me consoló saber que ella aún se guardaba muchas cosas para sí y que desde otro punto, todas esas dudas nos daban la oportunidad de continuar saliendo y conociéndonos. Auguraban más tiempo con ella.

Sabía que tenía que contarle toda la verdad, tarde o temprano.  
>Aunque esperando que fuera más tarde.<p>

ᶲᶲᶲ

— Anthony di papá — le pedí a mi hijo mientras le daba su papilla en la mañana.

Mis gemelos tenían 11 meses ya de vida y 6 de estar conmigo. Habían crecido bastante, ya gateaban, empezaban a querer hablar mejor y estaban completamente espabilados.

— Baba — dijo Lizzy aplaudiendo y sonriendo con 5 dientitos — Baba

— Si mi amor — dije riéndome — Baba

'Baba' era la forma en que Elizabeth me llamaba. Todos suponíamos que era su forma de decir 'papá'. Anthony se resistía a decir papá, aunque ya decía más palabra e incluso llamaba a otros miembros de la familia.

A pesar de estar tan pequeños, ambos daban muestras de sus futuras personalidades.

Lizzy es encantadoramente vivaz, le encanta bailar y reír. Su personalidad es muy alegre y comunicativa.

Tony es diferente. Es más callado y observador. Le encanta la música también, pero tiene una gran inclinación por la clásica. Mamá dice que tocará el piano como yo, que en realidad, Tony es como yo lo fui de pequeño. Tony es tímido, pero en confianza es igual o a veces peor que su hermana.

La gran diferencia es que Elizabeth no es tímida en ninguna situación ni con nadie, mientras que su hermano si lo es cuando no conoce el ambiente o a las personas.

— ¡Titii! — chilló su hermano mientras la fulminaba con la mirada — ¡Titi!

— ¡Onii! — les respondió con otro chillido. Sonreí. Ambos se reconocían y se llamaban. Era muy divertido verlos juntos.

Algunas veces, cuando estaban al lado, hablaban con balbuceos, reían o incluso peleaban y dejaban de hablarse.

— ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? ¿Ah? — les pregunté. Inmediatamente los dos voltearon sus caritas hacía mí con atención — ¿Acaso no quieren decirme papá?

— Baba — dijo Lizzy y me tiró un beso que tome con mi mano y lo puse en mis labios. Ella aplaudió.

— ¡No baba Titi! — habló Tony — ¡Papaaaá!

Mi boca se abrió completamente, para luego sonreír y sacar a mi hijo de su sillita y darle besos por toda la cara.

— ¡Gracias campeón! — le dije mientras lo besaba en toda la carita y el reía mientras me daba besitos también.

— ¡Papaaaaaaaaá! — gritó Lizzy a punto de llorar, mientras extendía sus brazitos a mí. Reí. Mi pequeña celosa.

Puse a Anthony en un brazo y como pude saque a mi princesa para llenarla de brazos también. Caminé a la sala y me senté con ambos en mis piernas mientras les daba besos y ellos reían tiernamente.

Tony se deslizó por mi pierna y se puso a gatear por toda la sala como siempre lo hacía. Elizabeth se quedó conmigo mientras se apoyaba en mi estómago y mi pecho y balbuceaba lo que parecía una canción infantil.

Suspiré feliz. Amaba ser un 'papaaaaaá'.

ᶲᶲᶲ

— Hola Ed — saludó mi hermanita entrando a casa con unas bolsas, llenas de cosas, obviamente para sus sobrinos.

— ¿Qué tal Allie? — pregunté, mientras la abrazaba con amor .

— Muy bien Ed — respondió, sentándose y tomando una tostada de las que yo estaba comiendo

Desayunamos y jugamos un rato con los niños, que estaban felices de estar con su tia 'Lali', hasta que los acostamos para su siesta mañanera.

Conversamos de todo y nada con mi hermana. Amaba pasar el tiempo así con ella, Alice siempre había tenido el poder de tranquilizarme y hacerme creer que todo iba bien aunque el mundo se callera a pedazos.

Amaba a todos mis hermanos por igual. A Emmet por ser mi compañero de juegos y aventuras, mi único hermano varón. A Tanya por ser la menor, por ser la pequeña que siempre cuidé más, la madre mis bebitos. Pero Alice, ella fue mi primera princesita, mi primera hermanita y nuestra relación fue siempre especial. De plena confianza y apoyo mutuo.

Edward quiero hablar seriamente sobre algo contigo – me comentó ella suavemente con una sonrisa

— Dispara — la alenté, adoptando una compostura más seria

— Es sobre Bella — habló ella mientras suspiraba — Sue me comentó algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué es? — cuestioné curioso por saber. Si se trataba de Bella, me interesaba todo.

A ésta altura era imposible negarlo, con 4 meses de conocerla y salir con ella, me estaba enamorando perdidamente de Isabella Marie Swan.

— Está enamorada de ti Cullen — soltó mi hermano con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios delgados.

Escupí el agua que estaba tomando en el momento en que ella lo dijo.

¿Enamorada? Sabía que le gustaba de alguna manera, pero que estuviera enamorada de un aburrido como yo era bastante sorprendente.

— Pero tiene miedo — suspiró, después de la risa que soltó al verme escupir — Algo en su pasado la hace sentir así. ¡Me desespera no saber que es! Bueno… lo importante no es eso, si no tú. ¿Qué te pasa con ella Edward? ¿Estas enamorado de ella?

— Siento cosas Alice — le dije apenado — Pero, me estoy enamorando poco a poco, cada día más. Y la entiendo mucho, a mi también me asusta todo esto Alice.

— ¿El qué? — cuestionó ella con una ceja alzada en su rostro pálido y hermoso como el de mi madre.

— Pues… ¡todo! — respondí con un gruñido — Siento que les estoy fallando a los niños y que además, no puedo condenarla a ser madre, no pudo sorprenderla de esa manera. No le dicho nada aún.

— ¿Qué has dicho Edward Anthony? — inquirió gritando roja de la furia - ¿No le has dicho nada de los niños?

— No — susurré — Me preguntó si yo tenía novia y le dije que no, pero no preguntó por eso.

— Discúlpame Edward, pero ¡eres tan estúpido! — me regañó mi hermana negando con la cabeza ya más calmada — Debo irme. Lo último que te diré es que debes enterarte de qué es lo que pasa con ella y ser sincero, pues por lo que Sue me comentó y lo que tu me has dicho, esto va en serio y los secretos no son buenos en el inicio de una relación.

— Lo sé. Gracias Alice — le dije mientras la acompañaba a la puerta y la vi desaparecer por el ascensor. Escuchando el sonido de sus tacones en el mármol del piso.

Después que Alice se fue me dejó con un gran cargo de conciencia, que me quitaba el aire y me hacía sentir muy mal.

Alice tenía razón. Era un estúpido. Es cierto que Bella no había preguntado nada, pero yo tampoco había hecho el intento de comentarle nada. Es más, durante todo este tiempo había hecho todo lo posible por evitar esos temas, consiente como inconscientemente.

Si ella estaba enamorada de mí o por lo menos creía estarlo, tenía derecho a saber la verdad sobre mí. Y hasta cierto punto, yo también merecía conocer su verdad.

Me recosté en mi sillón de tres plazas a seguir perdido en mis pensamientos, hasta que la cabeza me palpitó de dolor por tanta presión y conjetura juntas. Fui al baño, saque unas pastillas y me las tomé. El concejo de Alice me ayudó muchísimo a tomar una decisión, primero trataría de conocer su verdad y cuando ella me contase todo, pues yo le contaría sobre mis mellizos.

Sabía que era una decisión egoísta, pero tenía que ver si Bella confiaba en mí lo suficiente y además, quería proteger a mis bebés lo más que pudiese.

— ¡Papaaá! — gritó Anthony sacándome de mis cavilaciones y trayéndome de vuelta a casa y me encaminé a la habitación de mi hijo, para ver que necesitaba.


	6. Decidido

**Summary:** Lo que se puede identificar es de Meyer. La trama y los mellizos son míos.

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que cumpla sus expectativas. ****¡Que lo disfruten mucho!  
>Espero sus opiniones, críticas, lo que quieran. ¡Sepan que las ideas son bienvenidas! Me encantaría que me dejen saber como quieren que continúe o que imaginan pasará más adelante.<br>**

**Las/los quiero. Nos vemos abajo en el globito blanco :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Donde hay éxito, alguien tomó alguna vez una decisión valiente".<strong>

**Peter Drucker.**

**CAPÍTULO 6: Decidido.**

Era sábado soleado y con vientos, tan comunes en mi ciudad.

Anthony y Elizabeth estaban jugando con Emmett en la sala de la gran mansión Cullen, mientras los demás ayudábamos a mi madre a servir la comida en el comedor.

Era un almuerzo normal en familia. Una tradición que se había instalado desde que cada uno de nosotros había buscado independizarse de nuestros padres y nos habíamos ido de la mansión.

El primero en irse fui yo.

Recuerdo que mi madre lloró muchísimo el día en que les anuncié que me iría vivir cerca del Washington Park, que quedaba a quince minutos de la Universidad de Chicago y el Centro Médico de la Universidad de Chicago, que fue el lugar en donde realicé mi residencia.

Durante la mayor parte de la carrera, viví con mis padres. Pero, llegó un punto en que era demasiado cansado el viajar diariamente tanto tiempo.

La mansión de mis padres quedaba en uno de los condados en los límites del área metropolitana de la ciudad, la Universidad se encontraba a una hora y media de casa. Me gustaba poder estar con mis hermanos y mis padres, y compartir un poco de mi tiempo libre en casa, pero la situación era insostenible.  
>No podía viajar todos los días tan largo trayecto, me cansaba demasiado y además perdía tiempo que podía ocupar sabiamente haciendo tarea o estudiando para mis exámenes o actividades.<p>

Mi padre estuvo de acuerdo inmediatamente, él sabía perfectamente lo duro que es estudiar Medicina y me ayudó en secreto a buscar un apartamento en la ciudad. Lo encontramos y acondicionamos para que yo pudiese vivir ahí. Mis hermanos se alegraron por mí con la noticia, aunque pude ver en sus ojitos la tristeza que trataron de esconder.

Esa noche, Tanya me abrazó pero se retiró a su habitación con rapidez. Me dediqué a consolar a mamá haciéndola entender que estaría en la misma ciudad y prometiéndole que iría a casa constantemente. Cenamos y subí a buscar a mi hermana.

Toqué su puerta y no respondió por lo que abrí suavemente.

La encontré tirada en su cama viendo el techo y con una lagrimita escurriéndose por su mejilla. Su cabello rojizo se encontraba extendido en su almohada y entre sus brazos estaba su oso de peluche. El que le habíamos dado el día en que la trajeron a casa.

— ¿Qué pasa Tanya? — me senté en su cama esperando por una respuesta, sus ojos me miraron con tristeza.

— Te vas — contestó secamente, con voz suave y dolida.

— Pero no por siempre Tany — hablé mientras me acostaba justo a ella en su cama. Sus brazitos me rodearon y su carita se escondió en mi pecho — Tengo que hacerlo porque así todo será más fácil, pero eso no significa que ya no vendré más. Los visitaré muy seguido. Seguiremos siendo un familia, pequeña.

— Lo sé — susurró en mi pecho — Pero aún así, no quiero que estes tan lejos.

No contesté. Me dediqué a acariciar sus rulos rojizos mientras le tarareaba una canción de cuna que le cantaba desde que era una bebé. Un rato después, se quedó profundamente dormida y yo cerré mis ojos para dejarme ir.

Emmett fue el que siguió, se mudó también para estar más cerca de la Universidad. Se mudó junto con Rosalie, a unas cuantas calles del departamento de Jasper.

Alice decidió continuar en casa de nuestros padres, hasta que se mudó un año después con Jasper.

En ese entonces, Tanya tenía dieciséis años, casi diecisiete.

Ese año fue cuando todo comenzó. Conoció a Garret Brown en la escuela. El chico venía de Los Ángeles y fue una sensación completa, por su pinta de chico malo. Desde el primer día se metió en problemas, había sido un escándalo completo, pues lo habían encontrado drogándose en uno de los baños del instituto.

De cualquier forma, Garrett Brown era una de esas cosas que no me interesaban en lo más mínimo, hasta el día en que Alice me llamó para gritar por el teléfono que él había invitado a salir a Tanya.

Las cosas no pintaban bien, y desde el principio lo supe. Traté de hablar con Tanya, pero ella se negaba a escucharme.  
>Mi hermana estaba cegada por el encanto de "chico malo" de Garrett y nadie podía sacarla de ello.<p>

Papá y mamá estaban reticentes, pero el niñato fue varias veces a casa, de manera presentable y se comportaba educado y atento con mi hermana; lo que calmó un poco la ansiedad de Esme y la desconfianza de Carlisle.

El noviazgo comenzó rápidamente y lo demás pues sería repetir la historia.

Muchas veces, Alice y Emmett se sinceraban conmigo y me decían que sentían parte de culpa.

Yo también la sentía, y la siento.

Tanya estaba prácticamente sola.  
>Emmet, Alice y yo estábamos ya en la Universidad, perdidos y concentrados en otro mundo, otro ambiente tan alejado de Tanya; y aunque hablábamos con ella, no le prestábamos la atención de antes. La atención con la que siempre contó.<p>

Quizá si hubiésemos estado más pendientes, todo el sufrimiento de Tanya pudo haberse evitado.  
>Hubiésemos evitado los cientos de veces en que se drogó, las fiestas descontroladas en las que participó y las decenas de veces que lloró desconsolada por el maltrato del estúpido de su 'novio'.<p>

Durante mucho tiempo me sentí muy culpable. Tanya era mi pequeña, y yo era su hermano mayor, su preferido. La Universidad me atrapó completamente y no tuve tiempo ni voluntad para actuar y ayudarla.

La semana en que Tanya desapareció encontré a mamá llorando en la cocina de casa, viendo una foto de Tanya.  
>La consolé y hablé con ella largo y tendido. Ese día, Esme me dijo algo que me dio valentía y aceptación.<p>

"_La vida y las personas son complicadas Edward. El sufrimiento de Tanya, lo viví en carne propia junto a ella, porque soy su madre. Tratamos de hacer algo cientos de veces, pero llegó un momento en que los esfuerzos fueron en vano. Después nacieron los bebés y ví mejoría en ella. No sé que pasó hijo, pero sea lo que sea, tu hermana tomó la mejor decisión y no somos nada para juzgarla. Sentir culpa es ridículo, cuando sabemos que las cosas pasan por una razón. Todo es un designio de Dios, y debemos aceptarlo aunque no entendamos muy bien que significa. Lo que nos queda ahora, es amar estos bebés que nos dejó ella y luchar por que sus errores no se repitan en ellos. Y pase lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí con los brazos abiertos, esperándola cuando regresé a mí."_

— ¿Hijo, todo bien? — me preguntó mi padre, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Lo miré.

Carlisle Cullen fue siempre y seguirá siendo mi ejemplo a seguir, un padre y esposo ejemplar, que luchó con todas sus fuerzas y sin descanso contra los demonios de Tanya tratando de ayudarla.

Es cierto que no habíamos ganado la batalla. Pero habíamos luchado como familia para ayudarla.  
>Mucha gente criticaba a mi familia, a mi hermana y más duramente a mis padres, por permitir todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero ellos no entendían. No se puede luchar contra alguien que está empecinado con algo. Tanya peleó contra todos por hacer lo que quería y no importaban las medidas, siempre encontró una manera de burlarlas y escapar.<p>

Mamá pasó por una etapa de depresión, se sentía la peor madre del mundo, cuando no lo era. Carlisle sacó fuerza de donde no tenía, se tragó su propio dolor y luchó para sacarla a ella adelante junto a toda la familia.

Yo culpaba a Garrett. Aunque bien sabía que Tanya había hecho las cosas por su cuenta, lo hacía movida por el amor que le tenía a él. Mi hermana era buena, tenía valores. Los mismos que mis padres nos habían inculcado a todos, pero el amor la hizo cometer tantas locuras. El lazo emocional dependiente con él la destruyó completamente.

De cualquier modo, los bebés fueron la solución. Una vez embarazada, Tanya mejoró considerablemente, y nadie se explicaba su desaparición y abandono repentino.

— Todo bien papá — contesté suavemente mientras tomaba los platos restantes para llevarlos al comedor, dejando a un lado los pensamientos depresivos.

Almorzamos en medio de risas por los comentarios de Emmett y cada cosa que mis hijos hacían.

— ¿Edward, como va todo amor? — preguntó mamá — ¿Qué tal la casa?

Tenía cuatro meses de vivir en la nueva casa, estaba encantado.  
>El patio era maravillosamente grande, y como los niños ya casi caminaban, pues tenían espacio suficiente para hacer todo lo que se les daba la gana.<br>Emmett y Jasper me habían ayudado a instalarles algunos juegos, y teníamos en planes futuros, construir una casa en el árbol grueso que estaba en una de las esquinas.

— Excelente mamá — hablé mientras limpiaba la boca a una sonriente Lizzy — Los niños están más que felices con ella…

— ¡Casha! — gritó Anthony extendiendo sus manos para demostrar su alegría y aceptación para con la casa.

Todos reímos por su ocurrencia y mi mamá le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla que lo hizo reír a carcajadas, para luego devolvérselo.

— ¿Y en el Hospital? — preguntó papá curioso. Después de terminar la residencia, apliqué en el ala pediátrica del Northwestern Memorial Hospital de Chicago, donde conseguí plaza.

— Bien papá — contesté sonriendo — Algunos pacientes complicados, pero por lo demás, todo tranquilo… Aunque, quería comentarles algo que quiero celebrar con ustedes.

— ¿Al fin perdiste la virginidad? — inquirió Emmet con sorpresa y una risotada.

"Respira. Tus hijos están aqui" habló mi voz conciliadora en la mente, "Además, te has acostado con más mujeres que Emmmett…" comentó malévolamente. Reí internamente por ello, conciencia tenía razón. El pobre Emmett no había estado más que con Rosalie.

Aunque, a veces lo envidiaba por ello, él tenía a la mujer que amaba a su lado y no necesitaba más, y yo tampoco estaba muy orgulloso por el hecho de acostarme con mujeres una noche y no volverlas a ver nunca más.

— No hermano — contesté riéndome un poco ante su decepción — Lo que quería comentarles es que están viendo al nuevo director general del Ala Pediátrica del Northwestern Memorial Hospital de la ciudad de Chicago.

Todas las mujeres jadearon de sorpresa y mi madre se levantó a abrazarme con lágrimas en los ojos. Mi padre me extendió su mano y estrechó la mía con orgullo. Mis hermanos – pues Jasper y Rosalie lo eran también – me felicitaron, no sin hacerme bromas después.

Celebramos un rato más y me retiré a casa con mis hijos como a eso las seis de la tarde.  
>Los bañaría, les daría de comer y cuando estuviesen dormidos vería un par de películas.<br>Jasper había prometido acompañarme.

ᶲᶲᶲ

— Lizzy abre la boca — dije poniendo la cuchara en sus labios y ella seguía sin abrirlos — Vas a enojar a papá…

Me miró con una sonrisa, como retándome. No pude evitar reír al ver su carita chiquita y gordita con ese tipo de expresión más acorde a un adolescente.

Suspiré, así era mi Elizabeth.

La televisión que habíamos instalado en el comedor, estaba encendida, sintonizando Discovery Kids como siempre.

¡Que bendición era ese canal!

Años atrás – cuando no era padre todavía – opinaba que los niños, en especial los bebés, no debían de pasar tanto tiempo frente al televisor.

Pero, del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho y de la teoría a la práctica mucha diferencia.

La realidad fue que una tarde libre, el cansancio me venció y ya no pude más; no es fácil correr detrás de dos bebés que gatean a lo Fórmula Uno y que deambulan por toda la casa destrozando todo aquello que se atraviese a su pista. Y en ese momento encendí el televisor que curiosamente estaba en Discovery Kids, ¡santo remedio!

Lizzy y Tony se quedaron quietos y se sentaron frente a la televisión para ver atentamente el programa, y desde ahí somos un trío empedernidamente obsesionados y yo especialmente agradecido con Discovery Kids.

— ¡Bueno!... Se la daré a Anthony — le dije con indiferencia mientras mi hijo dejaba de ver la televisión para poner atención a lo que estaba pasando y viéndome fijamente — Campeón, abre tu la boca por favor.

— ¡Papá no! — chilló ella, al ver que le di la espalda — ¡Papá yoo! ¡Onii nooo!

— ¿Hoy sí vas a comer? — pregunté riéndome de ella, que me miraba con resentimiento infantil y poniéndole la cuchara con papilla en la boquita abierta de mi princesa que lo tragó rápidamente — ¿Rico amor?

— ¡Ico! — repitió con una sonrisa — ¡Yo Amo papá!

— ¡Yo también te amo princesa! — besé sus mejillas mientras ella ponía sus manitas en las mías y me derretía el corazón.

Hacía muy poco mis hijos habían aprendidos a decir 'Te amo'.  
>Una tarde, estaba hablando por teléfono con Alice y me despedí diciéndole que la amaba. Lizzy me vio con curiosidad y la tomé en mis brazos para decirle que la amaba. Ella me respondió también. Esa tarde creamos un pequeño juego y ambos empezaban diciendo 'Yo', les contestaba 'te' y ellos finalizaban diciendo 'amo'.<p>

Amaba a mis hijos con todo mi corazón.

ᶲᶲᶲ

**— **¿Que película podemos ver? — le pregunté a Jasper, que estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón grande de la sala de mi casa frente a la mesa llena de palomitas, botanas y cervezas.

— Cualquiera Edward — contestó riéndose de mi cara de indecisión — ¿No tienes esa en la que una humana se enamora de un vampiro? No la he visto y Alice me dijo que la viera.

— Si la tengo — respondí poniéndola en el aparato — Pero es muy cursi, ¿quieres que me siente contigo para que te recuestes en mí y llores por que el actor protagonista no sabe que existes por mucho que lo desees?

— ¡Estúpido! — masculló él y yo no pude mas que reír suavemente porque no quería despertar a mis hijos que dormían plácidamente en sus cunas.

Empezamos a comer y a ver la película, pero no le puse ni una pizca de atención.  
>Mi mente estaba en Bella Swan, y sonreí suavemente porque no era nada raro que sucediese.<br>Me ocurría lo mismo cada vez más seguido.

— ¿Jasper? — lo llamé suavemente y me volteó a ver mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

— Dime — habló una vez le bajó el volumen al televisor y paraba la película mientras yo encendía las luces y me sentaba de nuevo en el sillón.

— Quisiera hablar contigo, ya que eres psicólogo — le dije con los hombros alzados y las manos en los bolsillos.

— Suéltalo — pidió con una risita — Déjame adivinar, ¿tiene que ver con la tal Bella, no?

— Si — solté, suspirando cansado — Mira, yo realmente estoy enamorado de ella y al parecer por lo que la gente dice ella también. El punto es, que al parecer ella esconde algo y pues yo no le he contado nada de los niños. Además, siento que les fallo a mis hijos, tengo miedo de que al iniciar una relación con ella no les daré el tiempo que les corresponde por ella. Siento como que los cambiaré.

— ¿No será que piensas que ellos se sentirán mal más adelante? — inquirió él en respuesta, más afirmando que preguntando.

Asentí con la cabeza suavemente.

— Edward — dijo el sentándose recto y viéndome — Los humanos tendemos a pensar que dejamos una cosa por la otra. Si los niños estuviesen más grandes, ellos se sentirían desplazados porque ya les has dado tu tiempo entero; pero están en una etapa donde aún no te recelan y son capaces de incluir una figura materna aunque no sea la biológica. Debes entender que no les fallas de ninguna manera, aún estas con ellos y te preocupas por satisfacer sus necesidades tanto materiales como afectivas; te mereces una oportunidad, y además necesitas un tiempo para ti y poder formar un vínculo de pareja. Iniciar una relación con Bella no es en ningún punto negativo, ni para los niños cuanto menos para ti.

— Pero Jasper, ¿y si Bella no se siente lista para algo tan fuerte como lo son hijos? — pregunté en un susurro ahogado — Si deja de hablarme no sé que voy a hacer. Estoy realmente enamorado de ella… Y mis pretensiones son totalmente serias con visión a futuro.

— Ni yo ni nadie sabe qué es lo que ella piensa o como va a reaccionar — respondió él, poniendo una mano en mi hombro y apretándolo, como infundiéndome ánimos — Y pues, es obvio que ella te esconde algo, todos los seres humanos ocultamos información como un método de preservación ante situaciones nuevas o entes extraños. Por eso es que todas las parejas pasan por el proceso de salir y conocerse a fondo antes de iniciar una relación. Es normal que aún no sepan muchas cosas del otro, aún se están conociendo y tú eres el que debes indagar sobre lo que le pasa o le pasó; de manera sutil, que no sienta que la cuestionas demasiado. Y además, tienes que contarle todo sobre lo que está relacionado contigo. Si la ves como posible y potencial parte importante de tu vida entonces las cosas deben empezar con sinceridad. Aún no has mentido, pero será mejor que ella se entere por ti y no le caiga por sorpresa a través de la boca de alguien más.

— Trataré Jas — prometí con una mueca en el rostro intentando proferir una sonrisa

— De acuerdo hermano — aprobó con una sonrisa en respuesta mientras se puso de pie y estrechó mi hombro nuevamente – Me voy, tu hermana me quiere en el apartamento ya o si no dormiré en el sillón.

— Está bien — sonreí ante el comentario — Gracias Jasper, muchísimas gracias. Saluda a mi hermana por mí. Cuídate hermano.

Asintió con la cabeza y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiré con cansancio dejándome caer en el sillón. Esta situación se estaba tornando cada vez más difícil para mí. No encontraba una mísera alternativa porque tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado de Isabella Marie Swan y no tenía sentido negarlo más, y talvez después de todo Jasper tenía razón y yo realmente merecía ser feliz.

Siendo sincero, Bella perfilaba como una futura buena madre. Sonreí con ganas al pensar en esa hermosa mujer cargando a mis hijos, juagando con ellos o escuchar a Tony y Lizzy llamándola 'mamá'.

Moví mi cabeza a los lados, queriéndome salir de ese hermosa imagen y volver a la realidad.

En ese momento, esa estampa tan tierna y anhelada, la convertí en mi sueño personal, lo que más quería en el mundo; tenerla a ella y a mis hijos juntos sin sufrimientos. Y daría mi vida si era necesario para tratar de hacerlo realidad.

Era un hecho. Yo, Edward Cullen estaba decidido a luchar para tener a Isabella Swan en mi vida para siempre.


	7. Conociendo tus secretos

**Summary:** Lo que se puede identificar es de Meyer. La trama y los mellizos son míos.

**Quiero que sepan que estoy muy emocionada, creo que éste capítulo es muy importante y espero de todo corazón que cumpla sus expectativas.  
>Ideas, comentarios, críticas... lo que sea que sientan háganme saberlo en un review. <strong>

**Éste capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a _Maria Carlie Cullen. _Gracias por leer mi catarsis y entenderme. No me preguntes porqué éste capítulo... quizá porque Bella también está confiando en alguien más. **

**Las/los quiero. Nos vemos abajo en el globito blanco :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"La aceptación de lo que ha sucedido, es el primer paso para superar las consecuencias de cualquier desgracia."<strong>

**William James.**

**CAPÍTULO 7: Conociendo tus secretos.**

— Sue — dije llamándola en la estación de enfermeras — Te necesito en este preciso instante.

— De acuerdo — respondió tomando su estetoscopio y corriendo junto a mi por el pasillo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó mientras corríamos a uno de los consultorios de urgencias.

— Extrapiramidalismo agudo por consumo de haloperidol en cantidad excesiva — expliqué rápidamente al entrar.

En la camilla nos esperaba una chica delgada y rubia de 15 años. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y emitía sonidos inteligibles mientras se retorcía en la camilla. Signos comunes del extrapiramidalismo.

Bella estaba ahí para mi sorpresa sosteniéndola y checando sus signos vitales.

— Sue, ve por Bentzoprina en lo que la sedamos con Difenhidramina — ordené después de un análisis rápido. Ella salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la bodega de fármacos.

— Ayudame por favor — pidió Bella, tomandola por los hombros. Me acerqué más a la camilla y entre los dos la volteamos lo más delicadamente que pudimos.

Bella bajó el pantalón de la chica, dejando el musculo más cercano de los glúteos descubierto para administrar un sedante. Lo inyecté y después de unos minutos su cuerpo entero se fue relajando hasta dejarla tranquila y completamente dormida.

— ¿Intoxicación inducida? — medité en voz alta mientras leí la hoja de la chica, que respondía al nombre de Kimberly Grand.

— Así parece — respondió Bella con voz suave, mientras comenzaba a desvestir a la niña para luego enfundarla en la ya conocida bata celeste con lunares negros — La madre afirmó que le suministró fenotiazinas a través de sus pastillas antidepresivas, pues presentó un aparente ataque epiléptico.

— ¿Le suministró sus pastillas antidepresivas? — miré incrédulo el papel con la descripción de los antecedentes médicos más recientes de la paciente. Ni había rastros de ataques anteriores o diagnóstico de epilepsia.

Cualquiera con sentido común sabe que las pastillas anti-depresivas no contrarrestan otro tipo de patologías. Bella comentó unos minutos después, que la madre al parecer le había dado 5 pastillas, lo suficiente para incluso matar a la niña en el peor de los casos.

Sue regresó con el componente e inmediatamente Bella le introdujo el catéter. Entre las dos le colocaron la solución de suero mezclado con bentzoprina.

La trasladamos a una habitación en el ala pediátrica después de determinar que la mantendríamos una noche más en observación y análisis tanto de la evolución del extrapiramidalismo como de la supuesta epilepsia.

Una vez se encontró estable, salí a dar las noticias y enfrentar a su familia.

ᶲᶲᶲ

— Bella — la llamé suavemente cuando nuestro turno había terminado —Necesito hablar algo contigo en mi oficina.

— Bien — aceptó con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba su bolso y marcaba la salida de su turno en el lector de huella digital.

Una vez lista, se posicionó a mi lado y caminamos en un silencio cómodo hasta la nueva oficina que se me había sido otorgada con el ascenso.

Esa tarde había terminado mi último turno como médico de planta, y tenía delante de mí un sin número de cosas por hacer, ordenar, pesar y arreglar.

La oficina se encontraba en el pasillo de administración, junto a los otros despachos de los directores de las diferentes áreas médicas del Hospital.

Bella iba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. La que mantenía siempre, incluso cuando el cansancio estaba por vencerla.

Ella es realmente buena con los niños, y eso alentaba mis esperanzas y deseos de verla interactuar con los míos. Es tan delicada, amorosa y comprensiva con nuestros pacientitos, que incluso logra hacerlos olvidar la razón por la que se encontraban el Hospital, y por esa razón era la enfermera estrella de pediatría.

Sali de mis pensamientos cuando llegamos a la puerta con un letrero blanco que rezaba 'Edward Cullen'.

Puse mi mano en el pomo y volteé hacia ella, que me miraba con una ceja arqueada. Sonreí suavemente y abrí. Con mi mano la inste a entrar primero y la seguí después de cerrar suavemente.

El despacho era amplio y cómodo, aunque un poco frío debido al aire acondicionado.

El escritorio que imperaba el espacio era de caoba lustrosa y sobre el se encontraba una computadora y algunas carpetas que recién me había entregado el director general del centro; de frente a reposaban dos sillas negras modernas y cómodas.

En la pared izquierda se encontraba la librera que ya había llenado con los libros que necesitaría y algunos de mis favoritos.

En la pared derecha enmarcados estaban mi titulo y otros diplomas importantes, así como un cuadro precioso de una pintora muy virtuosa amiga de infancia de mi madre.

Tomé asiento en la silla reclinable detrás del escritorio e invite a Bella a tomar asiento también.

— Supongo que tienes tus conjeturas sobre esta nueva oficina — hablé, acabando con el cómodo silencio después de unos segundos.

— Las tengo — afirmó ella con una sonrisa confiada — Pero prefiero escucharte y saber de una vez. La paciencia no es una de las pocas virtudes que tengo.

Reí suavemente ante el mohín que hizo cuando dijo la última oración; y también ante su afirmación. Para mí, Isabella Swan estaba llena de virtudes.

— Bueno... La notica es que me han nombrado de nuevo jefe médico del Ala de Pediatría — mi sonrisa era grande y aumento más si eso era posible ante la genuina felicidad que vi en los ojos de Bella.

— Muchísimas felicidades Edward. Te lo mereces totalmente — dijo manteniendo la sonrisa.

— Felicidades a ti también Isabella — su cara se lleno de curiosidad ante mis palabras y en sus ojos leí su pregunta — El Hospital a tenido a bien nombrarte como la nueva enfermera jefe de Pediatría.

Sus manos viajaron instantáneamente a su boca y sus ojos se abrieron muchísimo. Sonreí suavemente. Su cara personificaba a la sorpresa.

Después de unos minutos en los que se relajó y meditó, habló despacio, con cautela.

— Edward — me llamó viéndome directo a los ojos — Ese puesto es de Sue... ¿La van a despedir?

Su expresión era de duda mezclada con preocupación y tristeza. Y esos eran los momentos en los que me enamoraba aún más de Isabella Swan. Los instantes en que se convertía en una protectora de aquello que era importante para ella.

— Por supuesto que no — respondí tratando de tranquilizarla — Ella se retira en unos días. Ha sido la misma Sue quién te ha postulado y recomendado para ser su sucesora. Desde mañana yo empiezo mis nuevas labores, así que me encantaría que tu también tomes tu nuevo lugar mañana.

Asintió con su cabeza.

— ¿Exactamente que cambiará con respecto a las cosas que ya hago? — preguntó con seriedad. Me agrado la preocupación profesional de Bella. Sabía que se desempeñaría muy bien en la oportunidad que le estaban brindando.

— De ahora en adelante coordinarás junto a mí los turnos, la repartición de chequeos en habitaciones, la provisión de fármacos y la revisión del estado de los equipos médicos. Trabajaremos en conjunto casi todo el tiempo pues también es nuestra responsabilidad la organización de las charlas y capacitaciones cada cierto tiempo — hice una pausa para inspirar y de paso evaluar su atención; Bella estaba perfectamente concentrada — Mañana te daré la información completa, ahora solo quería informarte.

— Muchas gracias por la oportunidad — después de unos minutos rompió el silencio con su agradecimiento mientras una lágrima abandonaba su ojo derecho y se deslizaba por su sonrosada mejilla.

— Gracias a ti por estar aquí en el momento en que te necesitamos.

Me puse de pie y ella me imitó.

Caminé hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla Bella me sorprendió con un abrazo apretado.

Su olor a fresias me impactó por un momento pero instintivamente la rodeé con mis brazos, acercándola más a mi cuerpo. Su cabeza se apoyó contra mi pecho y mi frente descansó en su cabello mientras me mareaba ante su maravilloso aroma. Teniéndola entre mis brazos me sentí en paz, me sentí completo.  
>Mi corazón bombeaba como loco y estaba seguro que ella lo podía sentir, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo. En ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que ella.<p>

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pues para mí se sintieron como horas en lugar de segundos.

Se separó lentamente de mí y deje caer mis brazos a mis costados para darle su espacio. No quería soltarla pero tampoco quería que se asustase o se sintiese incómoda.

— Gracias Edward — me miró a los ojos. Sus piscinas chocolates estaban derretidas a causa de las lágrimas contenidas y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Se veía tan hermosa y sublime. Su mirada hacía mis rodillas temblar ante la sinceridad de su agradecimiento.

— No se merecen Bella — le respondí en voz baja mientras limpiaba con mi dedo su lágrima — Yo no he hecho nada, todo esto es tu mérito.

Asintió con la cabeza y su sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Se limpió algunas lágrimas más y sonrió con más fuerza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad y compromiso.

Mi nueva oficina se veía más clara y cálida con ella como centro, y verla me animó. Mi plan de formalizar algo con ella tenía que iniciar lo más pronto posible.

— Ya que nuestro turno se acabó — hablé — Quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir a pasear una tarde de este fin de semana conmigo.

— ¿Tarde? — meditó ella con una sonrisa — Mañana está bien para mí. ¿Pasarías por mí?

— Por supuesto — contesté mientras hacía el patético baile de la victoria de Emmett en mi cabeza — A las cuatro de la tarde estaré ahí.

Salimos de la oficina y no podía evitar poner cara de idiota enamorado hasta las trancas mientras ella caminaba unos pasos delante de mí con sus rizos caobas balanceándose ante mí y una sensualidad natural que resaltaba todas las curvas de su cuerpo.

Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla en la entrada del hospital, después de mis ofrecimientos para ir a dejarla hasta su casa, los cuales ella había rechazado de manera gentil.

Conduje con mayor rapidez de lo que siempre lo hacia, pensando en que jamás había estado tan emocionado. Estaba rotundamente feliz ante el nuevo panorama que se me presentaba.

Bella estaría más cerca de mí en el trabajo y pondría todo de mi parte para que las cosas con ella salieran bien desde un principio, y lo más importante, iniciaran con sinceridad.

ᶲᶲᶲ

— ¿Mamá? ¿Estas segura que no te molesta cuidarlos? — le pregunté por enésima ve a mi madre, que se encontraba sentada en la sala de mi casa.

— Edward Anthony, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me molesta? ¡Vete tranquilo de una vez! — respondió con una sonrisa disfrazada de regaño suave.

— Está bien mamita — me senté junto a ella y la abracé — Si pasa algo o necesitas alguna cosa me llamas. Volveré en el momento.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa divertida ante mi comentario. Era un poco estúpido aconsejar a mi madre sobre el cuidado de mis hijos cuando ella era la que pasaba la mayor parte del día junto a ellos.

Lizzy chilló y señaló una caricatura en la televisión sacándonos de la conversación. Mi princesa estaba sentada en la alfombra rodeada de algunos peluches y juguetes al igual que su hermano a unos pasos de ella. Se veían tan preciosos. Los abracé y llené de besos antes de irme y dejarlos a mamá.

Salí de casa unos minutos después. Me encaminé a traer a Bella a su casa y en el camino no pude evitar sentirme culpable de estar molestando a mis padres.

Yo sabia que mi madre amaba estar con mis hijos, pero me avergonzaba mucho el tener que apartarla del lado de mi padre en los únicos días que él tenia libres en la semana.

Me obligué a no pensar más en ello, pues no quería que la salida se viera arruinada por mis complejos de culpa. Cuando estuviese solo, con los niños dormidos, me dedicaría a lamentarme por ser una carga para mis padres incluso cuando ya era 'independiente'.

A pesar de ser sábado en la tarde, el tráfico no estaba nada pesado y en menos de un cuarto de hora me encontraba frente al edificio de Bella.

Una vez me estacioné, la llamé para informarle que ya estaba esperándola.

Me apoyé en mi auto durante la espera, y desde ahí la divisé saliendo del edificio tan hermosa y radiante como siempre. Me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa que correspondí.

Caminó hacia mi tan grácil y delicada, como una imponente Afrodita surcando el mar Egeo, abriendo las olas. Su cabello suelto se balanceaba al ritmo de sus pasos suaves y su rostro se veía sereno.

Una vez estuvo frente a mi no pude evitar quedarme obnubilado por unos minutos ante su belleza tan natural y única. Durante toda mi vida había conocido mujeres tremendamente hermosas, muchos podrían opinar que algunas incluso más bellas que Isabella, pero la verdad era que para mi su belleza natural era más fascinante que lo estereotipado y fabricado.

— Hola — saludó suavemente mientras sus esbeltos brazos blancos rodearon mi cuerpo. Por unos segundos me quedé quieto, sorprendido. Después del shock inicial, mis brazos se movieron automáticamente y se enrollaron cómodamente en su cintura, como si fuese su lugar desde siempre.

Su rostro estaba enterrado en mi pecho y debido a que llevaba unas sandalias planas, la diferencia de altura era completamente perceptible.

Mi nariz se enterró en su cabello, e inspiré profundo. Su olor a fresias embargó mis fosas nasales tal como lo habían hecho en la mañana, y aumentaron la sensación de estar volando o algo parecido. Mi mejilla descansó suavemente en su cabeza mientras nos abrazábamos tan cómodamente frente a su edificio.

No supe si pasaron segundos, minutos o días. Únicamente me dediqué a regocijarme en su presencia y su contacto tan delicado pero reconfortante.

Cuando nos separamos, sus ojos estaban en los míos y no supe descifrar todo lo que estaba dentro de ellos.

Abrí la puerta del auto y la ayudé a acomodarse.

Conduje hasta un parque cercano a mi casa. Era un lugar hermoso, lleno de banquetas colocadas estratégicamente bajo la sombra de los árboles frondosos. El sendero para recorrer todo el lugar era ancho y adornado de varios tipos de flores a los lados. Bella sonrió y me comentó que nunca había visitado el lugar pero que le encantaba.

Le propuse un helado y con una chispa de emoción infantil aceptó. Compramos en una heladería frente al parque y caminamos por un rato hasta que encontramos una banca vacía en la sombra de un ceibo floreado que movía sus ojos al compás del viento, tal como lo hacía el cabello de Bella.

Pasamos unos cuantos minutos en medio de un silencio que resultaba cómodo y con efecto relajante para mis nervios. No hablábamos, y en parte, era porque yo no encontraba la manera de iniciar una conversación y al parecer, ella tampoco.

"Se natural", me dijo la voz de mi conciencia dándome de paso un pequeño empujoncito mental. Pero antes de que yo hiciera el intento, ella habló.

— Estoy nerviosa sabes, y asustada — su mirada estaba perdida.

— ¿Por qué lo estas? — le pregunté con sincera preocupación. Bella no era la reina de la seguridad en sí misma, me constaba, pero tampoco era una persona que se intimidaba tan rápido.

— Las cosas van demasiado bien en mi vida — respondió en un susurro — Nunca ha sido así Edward.

— ¿Nunca? — cuestioné preocupado y alerta, sabiendo que era ahora o nunca para conocer más sobre ella y si quería preguntar tenía que ser muy cuidadoso.

— Así es Edward — su voz estaba impresa de dolor, con un tono de pesar notorio — Desde hace algunos años mi vida no ha transcurrido tan bien como se supone que debía ser para alguien joven con ganas de lograr sus metas y cumplir sus sueños…

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con tu pueblo natal, cierto?

No contestó solo asintió suavemente con su cabeza. Guardamos silencio un momento más, ella esperando mis preguntas y yo sacando valor para hacerlas.

— ¿Que es lo que salió mal Bella? — hice mi pregunta en voz baja, sin perder de vista su rostro que seguía viendo hacia adelante con su mirada chocolate opaca y perdida en las memorias.

— ¿De verdad quieres escuchar la historia? — me miró, y el corazón se me encogió ante la profundidad de la tristeza que mostraban esos ojos chocolate tan preciosos — Nunca ha salido de mi boca, y las paredes que he construido me han alejado del dolor. Pero, quiero contártelo aunque te alejes de mí después.

— Nada podría alejarme de ti Isabella — la sinceridad de mi respuesta fue espontánea mientras me acercaba a ella y susurraba las palabras cerca de sus labios — Déjame ver que hay detrás de tus paredes hermosa, quiero ayudarte.

No respondió, pero se acercó más a mí y perdió su mirada en el infinito nuevamente.

— Hace algunos años yo aun vivía en Forks — empezó su relato — Con mis padres, hasta que terminé la escuela.

Su voz era suave y pausada, narrando una historia que se estaba repitiendo en su mente.

— Inicié la carrera en la universidad de Seattle y me establecí allá, aunque siempre regresaba cada dos fines de semana a casa de mis padres. Estando en el campus, conocí a un chico, su nombre era Jacob Black; un estudiante de medicina. Al principio pensé que era bueno y gentil. Salí con él por un par de meses, pero había algo en mi corazón que me decía que no era bueno. Ignoré mis presentimientos y me dejé llevar pues sin querer estaba empezando a enamorarme de él. Inesperadamente, un día me pidió que nos casáramos. Le dije que no, obviamente, pues no éramos ni novios oficialmente y por mucho que me sintiera "enamorada" yo no tenía las más mínima intención de comprometerme tan joven. Se enfureció incontrolablemente y como resultado de su ira me golpeó esa noche, pero ojalá aquello hubiese sido lo único…

No se necesitaba ser un genio para entender lo que el idiota había hecho.  
>Me vi incapaz de hablar y tuve que convertir mis manos en puños para calmar la ira de la que mi cuerpo entero se había hecho preso y no rebajarme a ser como el maldito Jacob Black.<p>

¿Cómo alguien podía maltratar así a un ángel?

Bella hizo una pausa y pude ver como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro angelical lleno de dolor. Acerqué uno de mis dedos y limpié las gotitas saladas que salían de sus ojos.

— Abusó de mí esa noche — sollozó y no dudé en tomar sus manos inmediatamente —Desperté en el Hospital General de Seattle, con dos costillas quebradas y casi todo mi cuerpo lleno de hematomas. Mis padres estaban ahí. Pasé dos semanas en el Hospital, y en el cuarto día, el muy maldito apareció en mi habitación con la cara más hipócrita del mundo. Armé un escándalo y la seguridad lo sacó del recinto pues quiso volver a lastimarme. Y mientras se resistía a los guardias, juró que se vengaría de mí.

La atraje a mi cuerpo y ella se abrazó a mí tan fuerte, como si fuese su ancla en medio de un mar de dolor. Su cuerpo entero temblaba debido a su llanto, y los sollozos desesperados que salían de su garganta estaban haciendo pedazos mi corazón.

Pasaron minutos eternos en los que ella soltaba más lágrimas y ya la abrazaba más fuerte, sintiéndome impotente, pues no había manera de calmar su pena, acabar con su dolor, borrar los recuerdos.

¿Era esta la razón por la que ella tenía miedo al amor?

A pesar de que yo no era como Jacob, entendía perfectamente los miedos y desconfianzas de Bella. Tenía un trauma palpable en su vida y me sorprendía que pudiese hablar conmigo de ello.

Mientras ella seguía llorando, yo me ahogaba en mi rabia; porque ella era un ser dulce, bueno por naturaleza que no merecía que un monstruo haya sido capaz de dañarla de esa manera, herirla y dejarla destruida.

Ella me había dicho que quizás lo que me contaría haría que me alejara de ella, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que nunca más me podría separar de Isabella Swan. Nunca a menos que implicase dejar una parte de mi corazón en ello.

El descubrimiento de mi determinación opacó mi rabia. Una de mis manos se fue a su cabello, y mientras ella desahogaba yo acariciaba sus preciosos bucles caobas. Poco a poco su cuerpo dejó de temblar tan fuerte y su respiración inició un proceso de normalización.

— Me recuperé y volví a la normalidad — continuó mientras se acomodaba pero sin soltarse de mi agarre — Pasaron meses y creí que él se había ido, dejándome tranquila. Pero en el momento en que me sentía mejor volvió y esa vez había herido a mi padre. Charlie – ese es su nombre – era policía y Jacob logró acorralarlo en un callejón mientras mi padre estaba de turno, lo golpeó y le disparó con su misma pistola, después huyó. Encontraron a mi padre desangrándose, y si se hubiesen tardado unas horas más hubiese muerto.

Guardó silencio nuevamente pero esta vez se soltó suavemente de mi abrazo y la dejé ir, no sin sentir un vacío en mis brazos. Se arregló la coleta alta de su pelo, limpió los rastros de sus lágrimas y encadenó su mirada con la mía.

— Viví con miedo hasta que me gradué y me trasladé hasta aquí. Mis padres aun viven allá, pero estoy ahorrando para poder dar la prima de una casa y traérmelos hasta acá. Mientras tanto, les mando dinero pues mi padre fue dado de baja obligatoria y pues la pensión no es mucha que digamos; y rezo para que el maldito idiota de Jacob Black no aparezca nunca más.

Todos los cabos estaban más que atados y claros.

Bella se obligaba a vivir en un apartamento barato para poder ahorrar y al mismo tiempo ayudarles económicamente a sus padres.

La castaña frente a mí, era más que una mujer buena, casi una santa a mis ojos.

Ni yo en su lugar hubiese sido capaz de poder contar todo lo que ella había dicho esa tarde en ese parque, y afrontar con esa valentía las consecuencias de los azares del destino.

— ¿Nunca mas supiste de… Jacob? — pronuncié el nombre de ese perro como un insulto y con más desprecio del que había sentido en toda mi vida.

— Mis padres lo vieron una vez en Forks — murmuró ella con una mueca — Pero nunca más supe de él. Puse la denuncia en Seattle, pero para cuando la policía lo busco él ya había desaparecido de allí huyendo.

— Lo siento tanto Bella — le dije sinceramente tomando sus manos de su regazo — Nunca pensé que fuese tan fuerte lo que habías tenido que pasar.

— A veces la vida es así — contestó ella con una sonrisa triste — Pero es el precio de vivirla.

— Tengo un amigo muy bueno, él es psicólogo — hablé, pensando en Jasper — Él podría ayudarte con las secuelas, sólo si tu lo deseas claro está.

— Me encantaría — habló ella con una sonrisita opaca — Pero no tengo dinero como para pagar un especialista.

— Hablaré con él para que sea _ad honorem_ — le prometí yo con una sonrisa al pensar que mi hermano lo haría sin problemas — Lo verás el lunes si quieres.

— De acuerdo — aceptó ella más calmada, limpiando de su cara el rastro de lágrimas saladas producto del dolor de los recuerdos.

Su carita se veía más relajada, más libre al haber contado el secreto que la mantenía distante y encerrada en sí misma.

Y me pregunté que tan buena era la sensación de dejar salir los secretos.

¿Me sentiría de la misma manera al contarle de mis hijos?

Abrí mi boca, resuelto a contarle todo pero me vi incapaz de soltar palabra. Un gran nudo en la garganta me imposibilitaba hablar.

— ¿Y tu Edward? — preguntó ella con curiosidad — ¿No tienes algún secreto?  
>— Mmm… p-pue-es y-yo — tartamudeé como un jodido niño<br>— No te preocupes — me paró de mi tartamudez con una musical risa — No es como que me ocultes algún asesinato o una esposa e hijos. Otro día será.

Tragué sonoramente ante sus palabras.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer o decir en ese preciso momento?

Solo asentí con la cabeza y una media mueca intento de sonrisa.

_¡Menudo cobarde de mierda!__  
><em>  
>El viento sopló fuerte y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que era de noche ya y en el cielo una inmensa luna nos alumbraba con atención.<p>

Bella me pidió que la llevase a su casa y conduje en silencio durante todo el camino, aunque ella no pareció disgustada, pues también la noté distante.

— Gracias — dijo con una media sonrisa — Me ha servido hablar contigo Edward.

— De nada Bella — repuse serio — Me alegra que te sientas mejor ahora. Espero salgamos otra vez pronto.

— Yo igual — apoyó. Me dió un beso en la mejilla y se bajó del auto.

Me fui hasta que entró al edificio y vi su sombra subir las escaleras.

Mi mejilla estaba caliente por el contacto de sus labios y suspire como el estúpido enamorado que era.

"Eres un mentiroso, Edward", me recordó la voz de mi conciencia con un tono de enojo.

— No he mentido — proferí hablando solo y me di cuenta de que aunque no había mentido estaba ocultando mi secreto, y que el mío, probablemente si la alejaría de mí.

ᶲᶲᶲ

Mi madre se retiró de mi casa después de que cenamos lo que ella había preparado en medio de risas. Papá pasó a recogerla y salí a la calle para entregársela a mi padre tal como me la había prestado.

La casa estaba silenciosa, los niños ya estaban dormidos.

Entré en la habitación de Lizzy para encontrarla vacía, caminé a la de Anthony y lo mismo.

Sentí un escalofrió al pensar que alguien se los había llevado mientras estaba en la calle. Corrí a mi habitación para tomar el teléfono y me encontré primero con mis dos angelitos dormidos en mi cama.

Suspiré aliviado y divertido ante mi reacción tan fatalista. Díganme paranoico, pero se trataba de mis hijos.

Apagué la luz y abrí las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz de la luna para que alumbrase la habitación a oscuras. Me puse mi pijama y me acosté en medio de ellos.

Instintivamente, ambos se acomodaron encima de mi cuerpo. Los rodeé con mis brazos delicadamente y besé sus cabezitas.

— Dulces sueños mis pequeños secretos — dije con tristeza en la voz y mire hacia la ventana donde la misma luna testigo de la confesión de Bella y mi cobardía, iluminaba las caras angelicales de mis mellizos.


	8. Alegrías, experiencias, sorpresas

**Summary:** Lo que se puede identificar es de Meyer. La trama y los mellizos son míos.

**Se que me ausenté demasiado, pero algunas cosas me pasaron y pues el dolor se vive solo...**

**Éste capítulo es muy importante. Define el futuro y espero que cumpla sus expectativas.  
>Ideas, comentarios, críticas... lo que sea que sientan háganme saberlo en un review.<strong>

**Las/los quiero. Nos vemos abajo en el globito blanco :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"En el amor, no se trata de contarlo todo, se trata de no ocultar nada".<strong>

**Darenas.**

**CAPÍTULO 8: Alegrías, experiencias, sorpresas, tristezas y separaciones.**

— Entonces Emmett me empujó y caí en la piscina frente a todo el mundo — terminé la oración en medio de rizas que Bella acompañó — ¿Alguna vez Ángela te hizo algo así?

Negó con la cabeza mientras masticaba un pedazo de la rebanada de pizza que había comprado.

Estábamos almorzando tranquilamente en la cafetería del Hospital, aprovechando de descansar un poco antes de regresar al trabajo.

Papá siempre decía que los puestos más administrativos eran muchísimo más desgastantes y tenía razón, pero no me quejaba; lo único malo era que extrañaba a mis pacientitos.

Bella me había acompañado un par de veces a visitarlos a todos pues también ella los echaba de menos. Nos recibieron con besos y abrazos llenos de cariño.

— Ángela no es así — habló después de dar un sorbo a su soda — Es tranquila como yo, y además, no nos gustan las fiestas, aunque fuimos a un par solo por curiosidad.

Otro dato más que guardé en mi memoria.

Había cientos de cosas que aún no sabía sobre Bella, pero poco a poco estaba aprendiendo a conocerla y ella al parecer estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Habíamos creado una relación de amistad muy linda, llena de naturalidad; llegando al punto en que hablábamos sobre cualquier cosa sin temor de expresar nuestras opiniones o pensamientos.

Las cosas con Bella iban mejor que nunca. El único problema era, que a pesar de todo lo que habíamos logrado juntos, yo aún no era capaz de contarle sobre los dos grandes secretos que escondía.

No tenía el valor de decirle a la cara:  
>"Bella tengo dos hijos", y me invadía la culpa al darme cuenta de que ella era totalmente sincera conmigo y yo no respondía con lo mismo.<p>

_¡Era un cobarde de mierda!_

Mi única excusa era que tenía miedo. El más grande, apabullante y estúpido miedo que jamás había sentido en mi vida. Poco a poco había controlado mi exagerada cautela para con los niños.

Mi miedo ya no eran ellos, sabía que Bella jamás trataría de lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a un niño.

El problema ahora era yo.

No quería que Bella se alejara de mí.

Ella era noble, cariñosa y amable, pero sabía muy bien que confesarle mi situación sería suficiente para hacerla darse cuenta que yo no le convenía. La haría alejarse de mí y buscar alguien que no estuviese tan lleno de compromisos, y jamás la culparía por ello.

Pero mientras tanto, quería tenerla cerca de mí sin incertidumbres, sin situaciones que la hicieran dudar si continuar con ésta locura o no.

Tarde o temprano tendría que contarle la verdad, y estaba retrasándolo lo más posible.

Júzguenme.

Llámenme cobarde, mentiroso, egoísta o lo que quieran.

Adelante.

Solo alguien en mi posición podía entenderme, y desafortunadamente, nadie lo hacía.

ᶲᶲᶲ

— ¿Edward? — me llamó Bella entrando a la oficina — Tenemos que coordinar la charla para las enfermeras la semana próxima.

Dejé el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio, y guardé los documentos que ya había firmado en el folder en el que me los habían entregado. Más tarde tendría que pasar a devolverlos.

Bella estaba sentada frente a mí analizando seriamente una página y haciendo anotaciones al lado. Se veía preciosa con su pelo suelto y recostado sobre sus delicados hombros. Debido a que ya no tenía turnos, se veía más radiante y relajada. Sus labios se movían suavemente al igual que sus ojos al compás de la lectura.

Me quedé observándola fijamente y pensando en lo malditamente afortunado que era por poder tener a una mujer tan especial como ella en mi vida.

Me quedé perdido viéndola, y de repente ella dejó el papel en sus piernas y alzó la vista, para encontrarme viéndola descaradamente.

La sangre se me arremolinó en las mejillas al verme descubierto. Ella sonrió.

— ¿Comenzamos? — preguntó suavemente y asentí olvidándome de mi reciente vergüenza.

Trabajamos una hora sin parar, hasta que terminamos de organizar todo lo necesario.

Tomé mi agenda y escribí detalladamente lo planeado para ese día y además unas notas sobre otras asuntos que habíamos discutido con Bella en esa misma jornada.

Cerré la libreta y al alzar la mirada me encontré con sus ojos que me observaban atentamente.

— Quería preguntarte algo — comentó suavemente, sin dejar mis ojos.

— Dime. ¿Necesitas algo? — hablé sin pensar, aunque poniendo implícitamente todo mi ser y mi alma a su disposición.

— Jasper me ha dicho que el siguiente paso de mi terapia es que alguien entre conmigo — explicó con una sonrisa —Me dijo que debe ser alguien en quien confío. Y pues... quería saber si tu... ¿estarías dispuesto a acompañarme? ¡Él me prometió que solo serían unos minutos! Si no puedes pues...

— No hay problema Bella — acepté, deteniendo las palabras atropeyadas que estaba saliendo de su boca — Te acompañaré las veces que sean necesarias mientras tú quieras que así sea.

— Gracias — me agradeció con una sonrisa radiante — La sesión es hoy a las 5 y media. Después de la hora de salida.

Acordamos donde nos veríamos y adónde, para irnos juntos a la consulta.

Me agradeció nuevamente y se retiró de mi oficina con una gran sonrisa cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Una vez estuve sólo halé mi cabello lo más fuerte que pude, tratando de así calmar la culpa y la desesperación.

Bella estaba dándome tanta confianza.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Me llevaría a una de sus terapias porque confiaba en mi!

La culpa estaba carcomiendo mi interior.

Ella estaba poniendo tanto en todo esto, a pesar de sus traumas y sus paredes se estaba abriendo a mí; y yo no era capaz de contarle sobre mis hijos.

Suspiré con cansancio dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás.

_¡Seguía siendo un maldito hijo de puta cobarde!_

ᶲᶲᶲ

— Es un gusto verte Jasper — abracé a mi cuñado. Agradeciéndole una vez más por su ayuda tan desinteresada.

— Es mío el gusto Ed — contestó cordialmente, mientras me indicaba lugar donde debía sentarme, que era justamente al lado de Bella — Gracias por aceptar cooperar.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Él se acomodó en la silla frente a nosotros y tomó una carpeta, que probablemente era el caso de Bella.

Una vez anotó algo inició una conversación con ella, acerca de como se había sentido desde la última sesión.

Me mantuve callado escuchándola a ella, pues Jasper me había dicho por teléfono, hacia un par de horas, que la mayor parte del tiempo yo guardaría silencio hasta que se me pidiera intervenir.

— Bella, ¿las pesadillas han mermado? — preguntó él con preocupación sincera en los ojos.

— Muchísimo — respondió ella con entusiasmo quer hizo sonreír — Ahora solo las tengo una vez a la semana.

Jasper le sonrió y anotó algo durante un par de minutos.

— ¿Lo has perdonado ya? — ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

— Me hes difícil Jas y se que está mal— su respuesta fue un susurro. Sonreí suavemente ante la confianza que tenia con Jasper. Él era un tipo excelente, que se merecía la confianza, admiración, cariño y respeto de todos.

— No está mal Bella. Recuerda que vamos a tu ritmo. Las cosas en la vida toman tiempo y mientras Dios nos de vida es lo que más tenemos, tiempo — sus palabras estaban acompañadas de una sonrisa llena de comprensión que tranquilizó a Bella.

Ella asintió suavemente mientras le regalaba una mirada de agradecimiento.

— Edward, necesito que hoy me hagas un favor. Verás, las secuelas más serias a las que se enfrenta Bella están relacionadas con su autoestima. Por eso le pedí que trajera a alguien en quien confía, para que esa persona le recuerde que es un grandioso ser humano y que todas las cosas por las que ha pasado no la han hecho menos valiosa. Y como confía en ti, sabrá que jamás serias capaz de mentirle.

— De acuerdo — acepté yo, viéndola a ella a los ojos y tomando una de sus manos entre las mías — Bella, eres una mujer buena, admirable y valiosa; y no necesitas que nadie te lo recuerde. Lo que pasó no te hace menos para nadie. Eres hermosa, inteligente, humana, bondadosa, responsable y otro centenar de cosas buenas. Para mí y mucha más gente eres muy importante, y los que te queremos solo deseamos que cada día estés mejor contigo misma y nos des aún más luz de la que ya transmites. Eres maravillosa Isabella Marie Swan, que no te quepa ninguna duda.

Guardé silencio.

En sus mejillas corrían dos solitarias lágrimas que morían en su sonrisa grande y preciosa. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y brillantes. Se veía tan sublimemente hermosa que me dejó sin respiración.

— Gracias Edward — habló Jasper, llamando nuestra atención — Creo que eso ha sido suficiente por hoy. Pueden irse y Bella, recuerda todo lo que él te ha dicho hoy siempre que te sientas mal.

— Lo haré Jas. Te lo prometo — se acercó a su silla y él inmediatamente se puso de pie. Bella se arrojó a sus brazos y el la sostuvo cariñosamente.

No sentí ningún tipo de celos, pues el gesto que ambos estaban compartiendo estaba lejos de ser un acto malintencionado. Jasper la abrazaba con una mirada de serenidad y cariño sincero y Bella sonreía y le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por ella silenciosamente a través de esa caricia.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos por un instante para luego sonreír suavemente, tal como Alice y yo lo hacíamos; compartiendo un amor puro y fraternal.

Me puse de pie yo también y abracé a Jasper. Yo si vociferé un agradecimiento que fue correspondido con una de sus típicas sonrisas de asentimiento.

Aunque él me decía muchas veces que no era nada, muy bien sabía que no me alcanzaría esta vida para pagarle a Jasper todo lo que estaba haciendo por nosotros.

Sí, nosotros.

Porque si Isabella estaba bien, entonces yo también lo estaba.

Salimos del consultorio y le ofrecí a Bella ir a dejarla a su casa.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo.

Durante todo el trayecto sostuve la mano derecha de Bella.

La música clásica que sintonizábamos por la radio era muy relajante, perfecta para liberar la tensión de trabajar tan arduamente en el hospital.

Aparqué frente a su edificio y apagué el motor. Me bajé y rodee el auto con pasos lentos. Abrí su puerta suavemente y ella tomó la mano que le había ofrecido.

Caminamos despacio y en silencio.

Por segunda vez en mi vida, la estaba acompañando a la entrada de su edificio.

Más pronto de lo que hubiese querido, nos encontramos en la paupérrima entrada del edificio, debajo de un techo bajo, iluminado tenuemente por una lámpara lejana de luz amarillenta en la noche bajo un cielo lleno de estrellas.

El ambiente se sentía frío.

Bella acomodó su abrigo y yo introduje mis manos en mis bolsillos en un intento de protegerlas del viento helado.

Una sensación rara se instaló en mi estómago. Me sentía raro. Pleno pero con una ansiedad desconocida.

¿Era eso lo que las chicas llamaban 'mariposas'?

Los labios de Bella temblaban ligeramente. Estábamos frente a frente y tan cerca, que sus más sutiles movimientos eran perfectamente visibles para mi.

Sus ojos achocolatados estaban profundamente llenos de emociones fuertes e indescifrables a excepción de un solo sentimiento: expectación.

En ese exacto instante supe que era lo que Isabella estaba esperando, y eso cambiaría totalmente el rumbo de lo que pasaba entre los dos.

Muchas veces había y me habían besado, pero en ese preciso momento me sentí como un niño a punto de descubrir lo que es el amor.

Mi cabeza lentamente se acercó a la de ella, de manera suave.

Sin miedos, sin prisas pero sin pausas.

Sólo sintiendo el amor en cada vena palpitante de mi cuerpo, en cada poro de mi piel.

Sus ojos no dejaron los míos, y la guerra pudo haberse desatado pero yo hubiese sido incapaz de contemplar o pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su su faz serena pero expectante.

Mis labios estaban cada vez mas cerca, más ansiosos de poder tocar los de ella; esos que parecían ser hechos de la seda roja más fina de oriente rellena del más suave algodón de Egipto.

La distancia se hacía cada vez más corta y sus ojos me miraban más ansiosos con cada segundo que pasaba, pero siempre llenos de esa alegría pura.

Me quedé a unos centímetros de ella, repentinamente preso del miedo a que ella me rechasace, que no fuese lo que ella deseaba.

Cerré mis ojos ante su mirada imponente y antes de que pudiese abrirlos me sorprendió una suave caricia en los labios.

Un beso.

Su beso.

Su boca se movía suavemente contra la mía con amor, con cariño.

Mis manos la tomaron por la cintura posesivamente y la acerque lo más que pude a mi cuerpo mientras mi boca participaba en aquella danza dulce que llaman beso.

No había pasión sino curiosidad, no había desenfreno sino paz, no había deseo solo dulzura.

En ese momento mágico de la noche, en medio de una calle totalmente vacía, con ella entre mis brazos, me di cuenta de que toda mi vida la había esperado, que era ella la razón por la que nunca conocí el verdadero amor.

Todos mis pasos me llevaron a ella de manera inconciente, y aunque no la hubiese encontrado tan pronto, el destino habría hallado el camino de cualquier manera. Pues nos pertenecíamos.

Sus manos suaves se posaron en mi clavícula acercándose más a mí si es que era posible.

El beso continuó, hasta que mis pulmones ardieron en necesidad de aire, teniendo que dejar de acariciar sus labios suaves y confrontar su mirada.

Mis ojos se toparon con los emocionados de ella, con una pequeña lagrima en su mejilla sonrosada.

Sonreí como el maldito afurtunado que era, aunque un poco contrariado de ver que ella me veía como un premio y no el suertudo ganador que en realidad era.

— Fue — suspiró suavemente ella, tan bajo como el sonido del viento.

— Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida — complete con una sonrisa llena, al fin completa.

— Más que eso — respondió ella, con una sonrisa nueva sólo para mí. Una sonrisa tan brillante que iluminó la oscuridad en la que estábamos.

La besé nuevamente, esta vez sintiendo su sabor, su textura.

La miel que destilaban sus labios me creo una adicción en ese mismo momento y me di cuenta que nunca más podría ser capaz de vivir sin dejar de besas sus labios.

Esta vez, fue ella quien se alejó de mi suavemente para finalizar el beso, inspirando lentamente y con los ojos cerrados, regalándome su aliento.

Su cabeza se apoyó en uno de mis hombros, y sus brazos abrazan mi cintura. Los míos, se movieron con vida propia y rodearon su cuerpo pegándola más a mí.

Disfruté del calor de su cuerpo por unos minutos más. En silencio.

— Debes irte — dijo bajito en mi oreja.

— Lo sé — susurré suavemente de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho — Te veré el lunes preciosa.

— Como ansío el lunes — respondió ella en una risita y luego de darme un un beso rápido desapareció por las escaleras, corriendo.

ᶲᶲᶲ

— ¡Hola Rose! Gracias por venir — dije entrando a la sala de la casa, viendo a mi cuñada en el sillón leyendo un libro.

— De nada chico — contestó con una sonrisa mientras cerraba su libro — Me voy. Están tomando una siesta.

— Ok — respondí secamente.

Ella recogió su bolso y se despidió de mí cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me acosté en el sofá escuchando en la lejanía el auto de Rosalie y mirando ausentemente el techo.

Mis labios se sentían diferentes. Los dedos de mi mano derecha rozaron mis labios cosquilleantes y me sentí como una chiquilla enamorada que acababa de experimentar su primer beso.

Mi cuerpo se sentía tan relajado, en paz.

Después de unos minutos, me puse en pie nuevamente y subí las escaleras para asegurarme que mis hijos estuviesen bien.

Mis dos angelitos dormían profundamente en sus cunas mullidas y calientitas. Tal como debía ser.

Decidí tomar una ducha, y después me puse cómodo con unos pantalones se pijama y mi vieja camiseta gastada, que conservaba a duras penas el escudo estampado de Superman.

Un llanto leve llamó mi atención, y mé encaminé despacio a la habitación de los mellizos, con una sonrisita estúpida instalada en mi boca.

— ¡Pa, Pa! — chilló Elizabeth al verme y sonreí un poco más.

— Hola princesa — la saludé mientras la sacaba de la cuna y limpiaba una pequeñita lagrimita que se deslizaba por su sonrosada mejilla.

Así era ella.

Siempre necesitada de atención o compañía. Cada vez que se hallaba o despertaba sola rompía en un leve llanto que recordaba más a un lamento moribundo.

— ¿Qué tal muñeca? ¿Mejor? — le pregunté suavemente mientras su cabeza llena de suaves rulos se recostaba contra mi hombro y su carita se enterraba en mi pecho.

Con mi mano libre tracé círculos sobre su pequeña espalda, para calmarla un poco más.

Después de unos minutos, se separó de mi lentamente con una sonrisita tierna y agradecida.

— ¡Mua! — chilló alegremente, justo después de dejar un baboso beso en mi mejilla.

Le regresé el gesto con un pequeño beso en la coronilla y ella me regaló una sonrisa suave.

— El lunes cumples un año mi vida. Un añote — ella aplaudió inmediatamente, riéndose sin entender, pero no por eso menos feliz.

Anthony que estaba sentado viéndome con una sonrisa profirió un tierno gorgoreo de asentimiento.

A pesar de que él era el callado y observador, a veces se veía contagiado por la manera, tan extrovertida y revoltosa, de ser de su hermana.

— Vamos a comer — hablé mientras lis tomaba a los dos en brazos — Para luego irnos a dormir.

Les preparé un puré de papas y unas tiras pequeñas de pollo acompañado todo por su irremplazable jugo de manzana Gerber.

Cenamos en tranquilidad.

Ambos estaban usando mejor la cuchara y estábamos pasando por la etapa: 'Déjame intentar comer solo, aunque toda la comida quede sobre mi ropa y te despierte a media noche por un biberón'.

Reí por un rato viéndolos comer y una vez terminaron pasamos al baño.

Eli y Tony disfrutaban la hora del baño con especial emoción debido a la cantidad de juguetes que tenían dentro de la bañera.

Mientras les enjuagaba el cabello ellos jugaban tranquilamente con un par de patitos de hule amarillo y pico naranja.

— ¡Brrrrrrr! — reí ante el sonido de Anthony una vez lo saqué del agua calientita para envolverlo en su salida de baño blanca.

Les coloqué sus pijamas más calientes, pues esos días estaban un poco más fríos que de costumbre.

Finalmente los puse en sus cunas y después de cantarles una canción suave cayeron en un profundo sueño.

— Buenas noches amores — susurré

Salí de la habitación en silencio y eran apenas las 7:40 de la noche.

Bostecé y caminé directo a mi habitación, no me apetecía estar haciendo nada en la planta baja.

Abrí las sabanas de la cama y me arropé con ellas. Las cortinas de la pared de cristal estaban abiertas dejando entrar la luz de la luna que bañaba mi dormitorio de una forma mágica.

Suspiré feliz.

Mi vida nunca había estado mejor, nunca tan completa, nunca tan en paz.

Había dado el primer paso esa noche y tenia muy claro cual era el segundo. Esperaba con fe que todo saliera tan bien como iba.

Porque sin lugar a dudas, Isabella Marie Swan era el amor de mi vida.

ᶲᶲᶲ

— Jessica, ¿has visto a Isabella? — pregunté a una de las enfermeras en un pasillo. Ignoré monumentalmente su mirada "coqueta" y le hice un gesto para que me diera rápidamente una respuesta.

— Creo que esta en Emergencias Dr. Cullen — contestó ella con una sonrisa demasiado forzada que no me agradó para nada — Pero yo estoy aquí para usted, ¿Qué necesita?

Trate de no hacer una mueca de asco y contener la arcada que atravesó mi estómago, sólo por respeto a la chica. Mi madre me había educado demasiado bien como para ser irrespetuoso con una mujer, por muy ofrecida que ésta fuese.

Mascullé un "Gracias" y salí en busca del amor de mi vida.

Caminé por los pasillos del hospital pensando una y otra vez lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Le pediría a Bella que fuese mi novia.

No sabía muy bien porque quería hacerlo en ese mismo instante pero algo en mi corazón me decía que tenía que hacerlo lo más rápido que pudiese. Quizá el Hospital no era lo más romántico del mundo, pero contaba la intención y el amor que le tenía ¿no?

Mis piernas temblaban ridículamente, tanto de anticipación y porque no decirlo, de miedo a que ella no me aceptara.

Mis pasos apresurados me llevaron finalmente a Emergencias y la busqué por todos lados pero no la encontré en ningún lugar.

Pregunté de nuevo por ella a una enfermera bajita de pelo rubio llamada Jane, y ella me informó que estaba en la entrada del hospital, recibiendo una ambulancia que traía a un paciente con un aparente derrame pleural.

Apreté los dientes. Definitivamente no era el mejor momento, hora o lugar para una declaración de afecto, pero no me sentía capaz de esperar mucho más.

Divisé las puertas de vidrio de Emergencias, abriéndose y cerrándose con algunas personas entrando y otras saliendo. El Dr. Stewart, traumatólogo en jefe, estaba dirigiéndose al mismo lugar y me explicó que Isabella había sido llamada para ayudar con el ingreso del paciente al Hospital pero no lo atendería.

Eso me daba, una vez se acabará el ingreso, la oportunidad de hablar con ella, decirle lo que sentía y rogar al cielo para que sintiera lo mismo que yo.

La calle estaba tranquila y despejada, y la ambulancia todavía no había arribado.

Inmediatamente encontré a Bella, parada en una esquina de la entrada, con unas formas en sus manos, su pelo en un moño perfecto y su cuerpo enfundado en un traje celeste propio de las enfermeras.

Avancé lentamente, sin hacer ruido pues quería sorprenderla. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando ella levantó la vista y me sonrío con ¿amor?

No pensé mas y lo deje en amor. Nada más ni menos que eso.

Caminé tranquilo los pasos que me separaban de ella.

Bella me esperaba ahí sin moverse solo con esa sonrisa tan hermosa en su rostro de ángel divino, acabando con los nervios que antes había sentido. Ahora estaba seguro de que ella también sentía lo mismo por mí y en unos segundos daría el paso más grande de mi vida, después de ser padre.

El tiempo estaba pasando lentamente y antes de que me acercara lo suficiente una voz me llamó.

— ¡Edward! — la voz era de Rosalie.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde provenía la voz y la vi caminar, tan imponente y hermosa como siempre, con Anthony en el brazo y con Lizzy de la mano.

Una inexplicable alegría inundó mi cuerpo al ver que mi muñeca estaba dando sus primeros pasos con más seguridad y con una sonrisa altiva en sus labios pequeñitos enmarcados por su rostro angelical.

Me sentía tan orgulloso de mis hijos y no pude evitar sonreír hasta que las comisuras de mi boca dolieron por la tensión.

Volteé, y me encontré con Bella que miraba a mi cuñada y los niños con confusión pintada en el rostro. Y mi cuerpo entero se enfrió repentinamente al darme cuenta que ella aún no sabía nada de mis dos niños.

Antes de que pensará cualquier cosa más, Elizabeth llamó mi atención.

— Papá — gritó Lizzy y corrió hacía mí.

_Dios, que no se caiga por favor. _

Abrí mis brazos instintivamente mientras me ponía en cuclillas para recibirla, su cuerpo chocó suavemente con el mío y respiré tranquilo.

Me besó las mejillas dejando ligeras gotitas de saliva en ellas y correspondí sus besos, deseándole feliz cumpleaños.

Rosalie se acercó y me saludo con un típico beso en la mejilla y la sonrisa radiante que reservaba solo para la familia.

Saludé a Anthony con un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

Unos pasos rápidos me sacaron de la burbuja y recordé que tenía atrás de mí una espectadora que no era del todo conocedora del espectáculo.

Volteé con Elizabeth en los brazos para ver como Bella corría alejándose del Hospital.

Miré a Rosalie con pánico en los ojos, ella me hizo un gesto para que corriera y dejé a mi hija en el suelo para salir en carrera tras ella gritando su nombre.

Tuve que seguirla unos metros más, hasta que bajó el paso y se paró en medio de la acera de la calle para dejarse caer en el piso de cemento.

Me acurruqué y la tomé suavemente entre mis brazos.

— Bella, yo…

— ¡Déjame! — gritó ella con lagrimas en los ojos, empujándome y saliendo de mis brazos.

Se puso en pie, alejándose de mi lo mas que podía.

— Isabella — la llamé, acercándome, pero paso que yo daba hacia delante paso que ella retrocedía — Déjame explicarte princesa.

— ¿El qué Edward? — preguntó en un grito lleno de sarcasmo — ¿Qué estas casado? ¿Qué esos son tus hijos y los de ella? ¿Qué la rubia despampanante es tu mujer y que yo soy una pobre estúpida por creer que sentías algo por mi?

— ¡Bella, tienes que escucharme! — grité como respuesta, jalándome el cabello. Exasperado por el rumbo de la situación.

¿Casado? ¿De dónde rayos sacaba ella eso?

— No, Edward — respondió ella suavemente, con lágrimas y sollozos — No quiero escuchar como me mentiste.

— ¡No he mentido, maldita sea! — contesté conteniéndome pobremente mientras me acercaba a ella.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Aléjate! — gritó fuerte, y la gente que pasaba al otra lado nos veía, algunos con curiosidad y otros con preocupación — Mañana mismo presentó mi renuncia, no soy capaz de estar cerca de ti. No después de esto.

— Isabella — no podía evitar hablar fuerte, pero el enojo estaba ganándome — No harás eso porque el que renunciará soy yo. Tú no puedes perder tu trabajo.

— No necesito tu lastima — escupió con asco y mi corazón se quebró un poco ante su tuno. Con una mano llamo un taxi que pasaba por la calle y en el momento se detuve a nuestro lado — Hasta nunca Edward Cullen.

Me vió con desprecio antes de subirse en el auto, y por primera vez en mi vida deseé con todo mi corazón estar muerto y acabar con el dolor.

El taxi se alejó rápidamente y no hice nada por detenerlo, no tenía fuerza ni voz para nada.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas y de un momento me dejé caer en la acera, sin importarme nada en el mundo.

Jalé mi cabello desesperado, fúrico, triste, roto.

¡Todo esto era mi culpa! ¡Debí haberle dicho!

Unos pacitos suaves llamaron mi atención y frente a mis ojos estaban dos zapatitos rosa con flores de muchos colores, unos zapatos más que conocidos. Los zapatos de mi hija.

— ¿Papa? — me llamó, con su voz infantil y se sentó en el piso frente a mi cabeza. Su manita se introdujo en mi pelo y me acarició suavemente como yo lo hacía con ella cuando lloraba — No oes papa (No llores papá)

Me enderecé y la senté delicadamente en mi regazo para abrazarla con fuerza y ella me rodeó con sus pequeños bracitos. Limpié mis lágrimas y me puse en pie.

Tony seguía en brazos de su tía mientras su pequeño seño estaba fruncido. Le di un beso y pareció relajarse un poco.

— Tranquilo Romeo — habló Rosalie, apretando mi hombro en señal de apoyo — Todo tiene solución, menos la muerte.

— Lo dudo — dije en un susurro, hablando solamente para mí.

Caminamos de regreso al hospital con mis hijos, la única razón por la cual no seguía tirado en la calle llorando. La única razón por la cual no estaba gritando y buscando la manera de morir. La única razón que me mantenía vivo en este mundo. La única razón que me haría luchar por Bella, costase lo que costase.

ᶲᶲᶲ

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mis amores! — chilló mi madre, mientras besaba en las mejillas a mis hijos y ellos reían contentos.

— ¡Buela! — hablaba Anthony, extendiéndole sus brazos para que lo alzara en brazos, y su abuela, como la perfecta consentidora que era, le hizo caso.

Comimos el pastel que le había preparado mamá a los niños y nos quedamos hablando por un rato en la reunión familiar que Alice había armado por el primer cumpleaños de los gemelos.

Me pareció extraño no ver a Jasper por ningún lado, pero me quedé callado y lo dejé pasar.

No tenía cabeza para nada en ese momento y me estaba resultado en extremo difícil fingir unas cuantas sonrisas a todos. Cada minuto revisaba mi teléfono por si algún mensaje o llamada de ella había entrado, le había marcado a Isabella demasiadas veces y no contestaba; y estaba más deprimido al ver que no correspondía.

El sol se perdió en el horizonte y los vientos se volvieron más fuertes.

Mamá insistió en una cena de celebración, no pude negarme. No quería que mis hijos y familia se perdieran un rato agradable y divertido, un corazón roto y triste era suficiente por el día.

Los niños se quedaron adentro de la casa, en medio de la calidez de todos, y al ver eso decidí salir a caminar por el jardín de la casa, mis padres y hermanos asintieron en silencio. Supuse que Rosalie ya había hecho pública mi decepción.

Me senté en la banca metálica de color blanco, en la que mi madre se sentaba siempre, ubicada cerca de los juegos en los que me divertí tantas veces de niño. Mis ojos vagaban analizando el espacio y se detuvieron cuando enfocaron algo a mis pies, era una muñeca de trapo olvidada.

Una muñeca que perteneció a Tanya durante mucho tiempo.

La recordaba siempre, pero desde que Bella había aparecido en mi vida el dolor se estaba yendo poco a poco. Pero esa noche la pena volvió con más fuerza y por partida doble.

— Hermanita — susurré tomando el juguete entre mis manos — Nada me está saliendo bien.

Silencio.

No obtuve la más mínima respuesta, solo un viento desgarrador que acarició mi cuerpo con lentitud.

Suspiré, esta vez sí estaba realmente arruinado con los recuerdos persiguiéndome y un hoyo en donde se suponía estaba mi corazón.

— Edward — me llamó una voz masculina a mi espalda, la voz de Jasper.

— Hola Jas — contesté con voz apagada — ¿Dónde estabas?

— Con Bella — respondió, y a la mención de su nombre sentí el hoyo ganar mas profundidad; pero, no pude evitar ponerme en pie frente a él, buscando más información.

— Me llamó a su casa — dijo el como explicación — Está mas que destrozada hermano, pero ni el día en que me contó lo de Jacob se puso de la manera en la que se encuentra en estos momentos.

Sollocé como una niña al escucharlo y él no dudo en abrazarme.

Me apoye en el y lloré. Como nunca lo había hecho, como nunca lo había necesitado, como nunca pensé algún día hacerlo.

El que dijo que 'Los hombres no lloran', estaba obviamente equivocado. _Al menos conmigo_.

Jasper me sostuvo con fuerza, manteniéndome en pie cuando lo único que quería es dejarme caer en el pozo de la soledad y el dolor. No sentí vergüenza, sabia que él me entendía perfectamente y no se burlaría de mi demostración de debilidad.

Me separé después de unos minutos, cuando ya era capaz de hablar bien y no ser presa de los sollozos.

— Está convencida de que le mentiste — me contó, mientras se sentaba en la banca donde minutos antes yo estaba y me coloqué a su lado — La convencí de que no le mentiste, pero sigue igualmente dolida por tu falta de confianza.

— Lo sé, y la entiendo — hablé, jalando mi cabello con desespero por la millonésima vez en el día — ¡Debí contarle!, pero no tenía el valor, no la quería lejos de mí.

— ¿Quién te dijo que se alejaría? — me preguntó el con su tono serio — No debes asumir nada cuando se trata de alguien más, nunca. Ahora lo que te queda es dejarla un par de días para que se calme y piense. Luego, debes buscarla para contarle toda la verdad, de ahí en adelante no sabemos con certeza que pasará. Después de todo, Bella es una pequeña caja de sorpresas.

Asentí con la cabeza y levanté la vista al cielo.

Los árboles estaban iluminados por la luz natural de la luna y las estrellas. El cielo despejado, sin nubes que escondiesen su eterna y magistral belleza.

Tenía que contarle la verdad a Isabella costase lo que fuera, ella tenía derecho a saber la verdad.

Las palabras de Jasper era un bálsamo pero una condena a la vez, pues no sabía lo que ella haría o diría.

Y el pesar me embargó por completo al darme cuenta, que de nuestro primer beso, pasamos a la incertidumbre.

**_¿Sería Isabella capaz de perdonarme?_**


	9. Presentando mis secretos

**Summary:** Lo que se puede identificar es de Meyer. La trama y los mellizos son míos.

**Lo prometido es deuda, estoy escribiendo más y les prometo que las actualizaciones van a empezar a ser más constante.  
>Disfruté escribiendo este capítulo, y aunque no es demasiado largo, en mi opinión, tiene la medida justa (:<br>Críticas, felicitaciones, lágrimas, risas... Déjenmelo saber.**

**Las/los quiero. Nos vemos abajo en el globito blanco :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Cuánto consuelo encontraríamos si contáramos nuestros secretos".<strong>

**John Churton Collins.**

**CAPÍTULO 9: Presentando mis secretos.**

— Muchísimas gracias.

— Es un placer atenderle Sr. Cullen. Pase buen día — agradecí nuevamente y colgué la llamada a la floristería.

Habían pasado apenas 3 días desde que Bella se había enterado de la verdad y que no hablábamos.

Le había mandado un ramo de rosas cada día, con la inscripción "Perdóname" en ellas, con la esperanza de que se apiadará de mí.

Pero ella aún no contestaba mis llamadas.

Se había reportado como enferma durante toda la semana y estábamos a Jueves y yo ya no soportaba más la situación.

Se muy bien que no existe tal cosa como un corazón roto, a menos que la placa de colesterol de las arterias se rompiese. Pero, empezaba a entender la sensación y el significado de la expresión.

No sentía ánimos de nada, y lo único que me sacaba una sonrisa eras mis hijos. Todos los demás, tenían que conformarse con un mueca intento de sonrisa llena de tristeza.

Mi hipotálamo estaba poniendo todo su empeño en hacerme sentir totalmente miserable y triste, y él maldito pequeño órgano de mi cabeza lo estaba logrando. Con creces.

Suspiré y halé mi cabello de nuevo. A este paso quedaría sin un pelo sobre la cabeza, presa de la desesperación.

No estaba tranquilo sin tenerla cerca, sin saber que estaba bien, sin saber que de algún modo me quería aunque fuese un poco.

Sabía muy bien que esto era mi culpa, mía y solo mía. Pero yo tenía planeado contarle a Bella, talvés no tan rápido, pero si lo haría.

Rosalie estaba un poco triste y culpable.

Todos los días me había llamado pidiendo disculpas y ofreciéndose para ayudar en cualquier cosa.

Yo no la culpaba.

Su aparición con los niños no era malintencionada, ni ella ni nadie sabia que Bella estaría allí y entendería las cosas de una manera totalmente contraria a la realidad.

Suspiré con pesar recordando la noche del martes.

La noche en que por primera vez me enojé estúpidamente con Bella.

Le había llamado todo el día y no me contestaba. Me enfurecí y desesperé, refunfuñado cosas como: ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan orgullosa? ¿Por qué no me da una mísera oportunidad para explicarle?

Jasper me encontró esa noche tirado en mi sofá lleno de rabia y me hizo entender un par de cosas a base de charla y un par de golpes.

Era estúpido enfadarme con ella cuando todo esto

Regresé al mediodía a casa, para estar con los niños.

Tony y Lizzie jugaron un rato frente al televisor, mientras yo tomaba una cerveza en un intento de distraerme.

No había surtido efecto. Estaba peor. Más triste y más pesimista.

¿Porqué no contestaba mis llamadas? ¿Porqué no me dejaba saber al menos que se encontraba bien?

Toda lo que sabía, lo obtenía de Jasper. Y me dolía más el pensar que ella estaba recurriendo en varias personas, pero no en mí. Nunca en mí.

Me pasé un rato pensado que hacer para obtener su perdón.

¿Un anuncio en la televisión?

¿Un anuncio en un avión?

Bufé.

Todas eran malas ideas, Bella no era el tipo de mujer que le importarían o gustarías si quiera esas cosas.

Mi Bella era una mujer tranquila, hogareña, que llamaba las cosas por su nombre y enfrentaba sus problemas u batallas de frente. Siempre de frente.

Mis ojos se ensancharon ante mi ultimo pensamiento.

¡Había encontrado la forma de solucionar todo esto!

Tomé a los niños en mis brazos y subí las escaleras, directo a su habitación.

Los vestí con sus abrigos más calientes y salimos a la calle.

Los acomodé en sus sillitas en el asiento trasero del auto e inspiré profundo para tomar valor de donde no existía. Mamá siempre decía que no hay peor batalla que la que no se hace; y yo estaba dispuesto a luchar.

Había decidido contarle la verdad a Bella y la llevaba conmigo en el auto.

ᶲᶲᶲ

Toqué el timbre del apartamento seis. El piso de Bella.

— ¿Diga? — habló ella, con una voz triste nada parecida a la que yo conocía. Traté de pensar que se debía el viejo intercomunicador, pero fue en vano, ya sabía que no era eso.

— Bella soy yo, Edward — dije fuerte y serio, aunque por dentro temblaba como un niño asustado — Quiero hablar contigo.

— Sube — suspiró cansada y pude abrir la puerta principal.

El subir las escaleras fue difícil, al tener que llevar en cada brazo la silla de los niños, que estaban dormidos haciendo la siesta de la tarde.

Toqué la puerta con el número seis en ella y al fin me sentí listo para afrontarla, para decirle toda la verdad y de paso que la amaba con todo el corazón.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, regalándome la imagen de mi ángel personal, que no estaba tan radiante como siempre la había visto.

Su rostro estaba dominado por dos grandes ojeras púrpuras y sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, por tanto llorar.

"¡Sólo por ti, pedazo de idiota!", me recordó con odio mi voz interior.

— Pasa — dijo, poniéndose al lado y viendo con atención a los niños que descansaban tranquilos — Pónlos en los sillones si gustas.

— Gracias — me adentré en el apartamento y me maravilló el espacio, era pequeño pero acogedor y estaba todo impregnado de su olor único y encantador.

Dejé los moisés en el sillón más grande y me senté al lado de mis hijos para no perderlos de vista.

Ella se ubicó en el mueble de una sola pieza frente a mí, viéndome con atención y guardando silencio esperando mi confesión.

Me di mi tiempo y analicé con más atención el apartamento que no escondía la antigüedad que tenía.

La sala era pequeña, apenas tenía dos sillones y una cómoda con un televisor pequeño y muchos libros.

En una esquina, se ubicaba una pequeña mesa sobre la cual descansaba uno de los ramos de rosas blancas que le había enviado, puesto en un hermoso florero de cristal con agua.

La cocina y la sala estaban separadas por una pequeña encimera decorada con otro de los ramos.

El comedor era pequeño, apenas cabía una simple mesa con otro ramo de rosas sobre ella, y cuatro sillas que a pesar de ser petité se veían extremadamente cómodas.

Sonreí.

Al menos le habían gustado las flores y había decorado su casa con ella. Esperaba que eso significara algo bueno.

En una de las paredes colgaba una imitación de 'Los lirios' de Van Gogh y el pasillo se abría tímido a un lado de la sala, con tres pequeñas puertas que en algún pasado remoto fueron blancas.

— Bella — hablé al terminar mi inspección, viéndola al final a los ojos tratando de no distraerme en su belleza — No podía soportar ni un segundo más ésta situación. Tenía que darte una explicación. Nada es lo que parece. Rosalie es mi cuñada, pero ellos sí son mis hijos.

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza y supuse que Jasper le había contado esa parte de la historia.

— Estos pequeños mellizos, en realidad son mis sobrinos — continué, con un nudo en la garganta, pues era la primera vez que contaba la historia después de que Tanya se había ido, me sentía vulnerable — Son hijos de Tanya, mi hermana menor, la que te dije aquella vez que no estaba aquí.

Hice una pausa y la miré por unos minutos más.

Estudié sus expresiones con atención, buscando algún rastro de incredulidad o alguna otra emoción.

Pero, su rostro estaba vacío de expresiones. Sus ojos que siempre habían sido brillantes, estaban opacos, poniendo atención sin dejar entrever nada. Continué el relato con pesadez.

— Ella los dejo en mi apartamento cuando tenían apenas 5 meses —dije, recordando la noche en la que encontré a mis niños solos y llorando por atención, los ojos me escocían en ese momento pero me obligué a no llorar, no aún — Ella estaba rehabilitándose de las drogas y no quería que los niños sufrieran. Los dejó con una carta de despedida, en donde me los dejaba y se fue. Aún no sabemos donde está y ella pidió que no la buscáramos, si no que cuidáramos, criáramos y amáramos a los bebés. Desde ese día me he encargado de ellos y los protejo con mi vida. Y... En realidad, aunque hayan salido del vientre de mi hermana son mis hijos Bella. ¡Son míos!

Sus ojos estaban aguados por las lágrimas y en un segundo se puso en pie para sentarse a mi lado en el pequeño espacio que dejaba mi cuerpo y los moisés de mi hijos.

Sus suaves y pequeñas manos limpiaron con dulzura mis mejillas y hasta ese momento fui consciente de que estaba llorando y dejando salir sollozos desesperados de mi pecho.

Liberé todas las emociones que me estaban oprimiendo y como pude continué hablando; sintiendo su cuerpo femenino y pequeño junto al mío, calmando la desesperación de los días pasados.

— Me comprometí con mi hermana a cuidarlos — dije en medio de un sollozo lastimero — Ese es el único secreto que te guarde Bella, el hecho de que me convertí en padre de una noche a una mañana; y no me quejo, porque estas dos maravillas chiquitas y risueñas son y serán la razón de mi vida.

Espere por algún comentario suyo, pero no me dijo nada.

Sus brazos me abrazaron con infinito amor y cariño, acercándome a su cuerpo y tomándome como un niño pequeño sin consuelo; apretando con la fuerza necesaria para mantenerme a flote.

Instintivamente me abracé a ella como un naufrago a una inesperada pero salvadora boya, y precedido por un sollozo salió mi llanto. El llanto más grande que había soltado nunca. Apoyado en su cuerpo deje salir todo lo que había guardado durante tantos meses: la tristeza, la desesperación, el miedo a perderla, el miedo por mis niños, todo.

¿Quién había dicho que los hombres no lloran? Obviamente era la mentira más grande del mundo, y mis lágrimas lo estaban constatando.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio en los incontables minutos en que lloré, pacientemente acarició las hebras de mi despeinado cabello con dulzura, susurrando palabras de compresión y amor en mis oídos.

Fue ella con sus demostraciones de afecto la que logró que después de unos minutos me calmara y respira con normalidad nuevamente.

Sus ojos aguados me miraban con amor y en sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? — me preguntó suavemente, manteniendo la sonrisa — ¡Es admirable lo que haces Edward!

— Tenía miedo — respondí sincero, ya no quería tener que afrontar una situación como esa nuevamente — Miedo a que te alejaras de mí al saberlo. Lo que siento por ti es muy grande y muy serio, por ello no quiero ponerte obligaciones tan grandes como son dos bebés Bella, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

— ¿Qué pasa si yo quiero? — cuestionó con una risa hermosa y ojos picaros — Ahora, Sr. Cullen, presénteme oficialmente a sus hijos.

Mi Bella era tan impredecible y adorable.

Estaba muy seguro que ella era la única mujer a la que no le importaba que una parte de mi corazón y tiempo fueran de dos bebés.

Sonreí con fuerza y de manera genuina por primera vez en la semana mientras nos poníamos en pie. Di unos cuantos pasos para acercarme a la sillita rosada y con cuidado saque a mi princesita, que estaba pacíficamente dormida.

— Ella es Elizabeht Anne Cullen — dije con orgullo y ella la tomó en brazos con adoración y dulzura.

Sus brazos la acunaron tiernamente contra su pecho de manera tan natural, como si fuese su verdadera madre.

Era la imagen más linda que había presenciado nunca, el amor de mi vida y mi hija juntas.

Lizzy abrió lentamente los ojos mientras Bella la balanceaba dulcemente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Elizabeth dibujo una pequeña sonrisita con sus pequeños labios y una de sus manitas escurridizas se posó en la mejilla de la hermosa mujer que la sostenía en sus brazos.

— Eres hermosa Lizzy, eres una preciosa princesita — le susurró Bella con amor en la voz y la arrulló, tarareando una melodía suave hasta que mi hija volvió a dormirse en sus cálidos brazos. Una vez dormida tomé a mi princesa de sus brazos y la devolví nuevamente en su silla.

— Y este… es Anthony Thomas Cullen — afirmé mientras mis manos sacaban a Tony que estaba igual de dormido que su hermana.

Los brazos de Bella lo recibieron de igual manera que a Lizzy.

Tony balbuceó algo mientras dormía y se removió hasta que quedó con todo su cuerpo apoyado contra el de Bella.

Después de unos segundos sus pequeñas manitas se apoyaron en el pecho de ella. Definitivamente mi hijo era un confianzudo afortunado de estar en el pecho de una mujer tan hermosa como ella.

— Es igualito a ti — susurró ella con adoración, mientras sus ojos dejaban a mi hijo para buscar mi rostro.

— Los genes Cullen — comenté con una risa suave — No se parecen en casi nada a su padre biológico, según Tanya solo tenían algunos pequeños rasgos de él. Aunque yo no lo creo mucho, Lizzy es igualita a Tanya cuando era una bebé y Anthony se parece muchísimo a mí y a mi padre.

— Ya veo — contestó con una sonrisa y su mano libre acarició la matita de pelo cobrizo de Tony, mientras lo miraba con amor en los ojos, con ternura y dulzura pura en sus rasgos.

Después de unos momentos en que lo estuvo cargando, ella misma lo recostó de nuevo en su sillita azul. Cuando su cuerpecito sintió el respaldo acolchonado un sollozo lastimero abandonó su boca, llamando la atención y buscando la paz que el cuerpo tibio y suave de Bella le había dado.

Ella pareció entender el reclamo sin palabras del bebé, por lo que se agachó un poco y sus labios rosados y llenos dejaron un beso en la frente del afortunado Tony que se acomodó para dormir tranquilo de nuevo, sintiéndose probablemente seguro y confiado con el calor de la caricia.

Bella se sentó frente a mí y me vio con amor de nuevo en esas inmensas piscinas achocolatadas, con una sonrisa hermosa en los labios y una mano suya buscando tomar la mía.

— Gracias por presentarme a tus secretos — dijo riendo suavemente y asentí con la cabeza.

— Gracias a ti por escucharme — hablé con sinceridad en mi voz, viéndola fijamente.

Me perdí en sus ojos, y pude notar que su rostro estaba recobrando la vitalidad y la dulzura de siempre. Respiré aliviado. Sus ojos estaban nuevamente llenos de calidez líquida mezclada con felicidad.

Su rostro se acercó al mío suavemente y sus labios buscaron los míos.

Quise saltar de felicidad en el momento en que nuestras bocas iniciaron un tímido contacto, pero mejor me dediqué a disfrutar el contacto íntimo que estábamos compartiendo después de tantos días de oscuridad y desesperación.

La sensación que me recorría era de tranquilidad pura, la tranquilidad de darme cuenta que todo estaba bien de nuevo en mi vida. Todas las piezas en su lugar.

— Te amo — susurré viéndola a los ojos.

— Yo también te amo Cullen — contestó, con un hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas.

Esta vez la besé yo, de una manera más brusca, más demandante. Como queriendo convencerme de que no era un sueño sino una realidad.

Sus manos buscaron mi cabello y lo halaba suavemente con ambas, enviando descargas eléctricas de lo más placenteras por todo mi cuerpo.

Mis manos se tornaron duras en su cintura y sin pensarlo demasiado la senté en mi regazo.

El beso era cada vez más pasional y me permití acariciar su fina y estrecha cintura bajo la camisa larga y floja que usaba escondiendo sus curvas peligrosas y hermosas.

Separamos nuestros labios en busca de aire, pero mis besos bajaron por su cuello; probando el sabor de su piel cremosa y suave.

Unos sonidos llegaron a mis oídos, jadeos salidos de su boca al sentir las caricias de mis besos.

Tomé sus labios entre los míos de nuevo, deleitándome con su sabor a manjar bajado del cielo y mi lengua se inmiscuyó entre sus labios.

Descubrí cada nuevo rincón de su boca y su lengua tímida me acompaño en esa batalla tan vieja como el amor mismo, mientras continuábamos besándonos sin buscar ganador solo amándonos a través de nuestros labios.

Mis manos subieron más adentro de la camiseta vieja hasta que pude sentir la fina tela del sujetador bajo mis palmas y un gemido bajo salió de sus labios.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

En el instante en que ese pensamiento pasó por mi mente me separé de ella, la bajé de mi regazo lo más delicadamente que pude y me puse en pie, pasando mis manos por mi pelo.

¡Que rayos pasaba conmigo!

¡Ni siquiera le había pedido que fuera mi novia y ya la estaba tocando de manera intima!

¡Mi madre no me había educado para que me comportara de esa manera con una dama!

¡Mucho menos con la mujer que era el amor de mi vida!

¿Qué pensaría ella de mí ahora? ¿Qué era un maldito aprovechado?

— Lo siento Bella — hablé atropelladamente, debido a todos los pensamientos que seguían desfilando en mi mente — No debí propasarme. Perdóname.

— Tranquilo — dijo ella con una sonrisa y arreglando su ropa, la que yo había desordenado minutos antes — Yo tampoco te detuve, no es tu culpa.

Asentí con la cabeza y bajé la mirada para comprobar que los niños estaban bien.

Después de una revisión rápida me senté de nuevo a su lado y tomé su mano con delicadeza para mirarla a los ojos.

— Tengo una pregunta que hacerte linda — anuncié, con temblor en la voz.

— Dime — su respuesta fue suave, esperando que hablase y con la curiosidad reinando en sus ojos chocolate.

— Bella yo te amo — dije en un suspiro — No sé que será de mi sin ti ahora, estoy a tu completa merced y quería saber si, ¿le harías el favor a este pobre tonto de ser su novia e iluminarle la vida con tu amor?

— Si quiero — contestó con una risa al final por mi brillante - nótese el sarcasmo - pero sincera declaración de amor.

Proferí la sonrisa más grande de toda mi vida y en ese momento ella se aventó a mi cuerpo de nuevo, besándome con amor y abrazándome después; dándome la cercanía de su cuerpo, regalándome paz con tan solo tenerla entre mis brazos.

— Si le haré el favor al pobre tonto — susurró risueña en mi oído — Si él esta dispuesto a acompañarme y quererme de la manera en la que yo lo hago.

— Lo haré hasta el día en que te canses de mí — respondí con una risita en su oído por su comentario tan tonto, como si yo no estuviese dispuesto a bajarle la luna si es que ella la quería para comprobar si era de queso o no.

— Nunca me cansaré de ti — dijo con voz seria y nos besamos de nuevo con amor destilando por los labios.

Sellando una promesa, no de una vida, sino de una eternidad.


End file.
